A Beautiful Stranger
by CJFAA
Summary: Christian Grey has spent the last year trying to move on from the life he's always known without success. That is until he meets a stranger. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**CHRISTIAN**

Ryan opens the door for me as I have given Taylor and Gail a long weekend off. Taylor has been away from her for near on two months, and the lovebirds needed some quality time together. A year ago I wouldn't have given a fuck about their time apart, after all, I pay them generously for the inconvenience.

I step off the elevator, and I am met with loud music and strobe lights. These lights are going to give someone a seizure. "Good evening Mr. Grey." Elizabeth, the club manager greets me.

"Get rid of the lights," I growl.

"Right away Mr. Grey." She purrs.

"Is my brother here?" I ask ignoring her obvious attempts to gain my attention. Annoyingly her demeanor and appearance work for the environment. She has done wonders with the club. A few years ago this was fast becoming a failing business, and she has in no time turned the club into one of the best in Seattle. It's big with the locals and out of towners, so I can't complain.

"No, he's not, but we have the VIP area reserved for you."

"Right," I grumble walking away from her.

The place is packed, it's been a while since I stepped foot in here. It wasn't filled with this many bodies the last time I came here. I carefully maneuver my way around people to the far end of the bar where I can have my back against the wall. One of the bartenders immediately makes his way over. "What can I get for you, sir?"

"Gin and tonic."

"Coming right up." My phone vibrates in my pocket, and it's Elliot. I can't help my chuckle when I read his message. He has a problem at one of his sites and might not make it. I'm reminded of the number of times I have told him I will meet him somewhere just to shut him up knowing full well I wouldn't turn up. Work was my excuse and most of the time that was a lie. My weekends were reserved for other activities. That attitude brought on the most gut-wrenching moment in my life a year ago. My lifestyle and reluctance to be part of my family had come to a screeching halt that Saturday evening.

Things have not been the same since. I realized I just existed… I was not living; I went from week to week doing the same thing under the illusion that I was in control.

Elena Lincoln was in control, not me; strangely a month after that Saturday Elliot invited me out while I was with Elena. She promptly told me not to go, and for reasons I still cannot explain I realized she had been in control of my life. I had left her dungeon and built one of my own. Except I hadn't, she did… her skill in letting me believe I made the decisions... I have to admit it's just genius. She recommended the company that built my playroom. She recommended the club I trained in, the girls I trained with. My subs were her subs, for years I knew they told her everything, but it never bothered me. It should have because she used the information to keep her claws in me. Elena Lincoln run my life outside of GEH, and I didn't see it.

I feel a tingling sensation down my spine, and I look up and see a brunette in a tight fitting blue dress walking towards me. Her hips sway delicately with every step, her legs for someone so short looks incredibly long, how I don't know. I get the bartenders attention just as she places her clutch on the marble counter. "Hello, what can I get you?" I don't like the inflection in his voice. I didn't draw his attention to her for him to flirt. I glare at him, and he quickly wipes the smile off his face.

"Water." She says with a smirk. "He is allowed to flirt it doesn't mean a damn thing." Her smooth, silky soft voice shoots right to my cock. My response is one I didn't think I was capable of… I blush like a schoolgirl. "Did I just cause that blush." She teases.

"Well, there is a first time for everything." My voice sounds hoarse and not nearly as smooth as I was aiming for. I stare at her hair cascading down to the middle of her back. "That is a lot of hair for someone so small," I say in awe. I love long hair the longer, the better. Hers is shiny and smooth.

"Yeah, I need a haircut. I say that, but it never happens." She giggles and my cock jumps again. _For fuck sake behave… this is a new experience for us we can't have you screwing it up._ Great, now I'm talking to my cock.

"It's rather beautiful… it suits you. I can't see you wearing your hair any other way." I now have her blushing. She takes her tinted lenses off, and I am knocked back. There are no words, her eyes just lit up the room. They seem too big for her face compared to her cute button nose and small plump lips. She was beautiful before, but with those eyes, she is out of this world.

"Sorry... they had these strobe lights on." She says not that I care why she was wearing them.

"Your eyes cannot be real." I find myself saying out loud.

"They very much are… and have gotten me out of a lot of trouble." She says with a wink.

"I can imagine," I say chuckling.

The ease of which I find myself talking to a woman I don't have a contract with, neither do I have a background check is astonishing. I have never in my life just talked to a woman where some form of business wasn't involved, and here I am Christian Grey laughing so hard I had to hold my sides for relief. We are in the corner of the club mostly away from people as it is difficult to get served so far down the bar.

Naturally, people on occasion try and give up when service isn't as quick as they had hoped and walk away. A group of guys stumbles over pushing her into me. Her palms land flat on my chest, but before I can brace myself for the pain, it is quickly removed as she turns her attention to them.

For the first time in my life, I want hands back on me, her hands. I want to feel what I just felt in that briefest of moments. The warmth that washed over me reminded me of the very first bath I ever took. The crack whore barely wiped my dirty body more or less a bath. It smelled heavenly and deep down I was excited but refused to show it. Refused to allow myself the luxury of enjoying life with my new family least they decided they didn't want me after all.

I allowed Grace to wash my hair, I damn near sunk into the water from the sheer pleasure of having my hair washed. The itching stopped, I could feel the air on my scalp. Grace sat on the edge of the tub and directed me when it came to my body showing me what to do. She gave me a warm, soft towel, the likes of which I had never felt. My clothes smelt clean and fitted me to perfection. I laid in a soft, warm bed with a warm blanket over me. That is what a complete stranger's hand on my chest felt like.

Are you alright?" She asks snapping me out of a wonderful memory. I soon realized her hands was on my cheek whipping away a lone tear. I feel embarrassed all of a sudden and try to move away, but she won't allow it. If anything she gets off her stool moves closer to me standing between my legs. "It looked like it was a good memory." She says softly. A nod is my only response; I am too choked up to speak. She runs her fingers through my hair, and I allow her. My head falls forward onto her chest, and she allows it.

I was kicking myself for all the years I kept my family at a distance for allowing Elena to control my life. Deprive me of moments like this, going out and yet having fun without fear of rejection because she led me to believe I was a monster.

I finally lift my head feeling slightly embarrassed for falling apart in front of a stranger. "Sorry about that… it has been a revealing year. For the first time, I truly see myself." _Way to go Grey, crying in front of a girl you don't know._

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about." She sings. She leans in and plants a kiss on my neck that sends a shiver down my spine. That can't be an everyday thing people do, it's felt far too intimate. Then again what do I know about intimacy?

We spend another hour talking with her practically on my lap. Her best friend got held up at work. Hence, her being alone at the club. I tell her my brother got held up at work. What are the odds of that happening? We are laughing at a story I told her about Mia when I hear my name being called. "Hey E." I greet Elliot with a beaming smile.

"Bro, I thought you'd be long gone by now. I was driving home when I saw Ryan outside. I couldn't believe it when he told me you were still here." The entire time he's talking he's staring at Ana. "Hi, I'm Elliot, this one's big brother."

"I'm Ana." I realized I have been speaking to Ana for a few hours and I never once thought to ask her name. "Now that you know my name what's yours?"

"Christian," I answer with a chuckle. "I can't believe all this time we never thought to ask." Elliot is staring at us like he's looking at a landing of an alien craft waiting to see what pops out.

"I need a drink." Elliot murmurs.

"Who is the woman in the red?" Ana asks.

"That is Elizabeth, she is the club manager." Elliot answers.

"She has done nothing but glare at me," Ana says with a smirk. As if she knew we were talking about her she starts heading our way.

"See this is why I don't like coming here," I mumble earning a chuckle from Elliot. He likes my discomfort especially since he thinks I'm gay. Although I'd say, he's rethinking that logic seeing me with Ana. To my surprise, Ana turns in my lap and without warning slams her lips on mine. It takes me a split second to react, and I open my mouth welcoming her probing tongue. She grabs my shirt pulling me further into her as she continues to plunder my mouth. I come up for air to find Elizabeth frozen in the middle of the dance floor.

"I'd like to spend the rest of the night with you somewhere more… private." She purrs in my ear. Clearly, I had hesitated for too long because she leans back and stares into my eyes. "I'm not asking for relationship… hell, I live in Boston and only in town for an interview." Behind her, Elliot is frantically begging me to say yes.

"I've never done this before." I aim for honesty.

"Neither have I, sometimes there are people you just can't allow to walk away."

"Amen," Elliot says before he slaps his palm against his mouth. "Sorry." He mumbles sheepishly before looking away.

I have never had a one night stand, another experience I had lost out on. Flynn has encouraged me to try and live for the last year, but I was… if I am honest, I'm afraid to step out of my comfort zone. If I walk away from this, from her, I know I will regret it.

"Would you like to go back to mine?" She wasn't a resident, so it is highly likely she has no idea who I am.

"I'd prefer someplace neutral." She says running a finger over my now distinct bulge.

"I know just the place." I pull out my phone and send a quick text. Sometimes it is good to be me.

In the elevator, she makes no attempt to look away from my bulge. "You look like a big boy?" She breathes.

"I am rather lucky in that department." I quip.

"You better know how to use it." She counters, and I groan when she bites her lip. That just shredded the last vestige of control I had. I push her up against the elevator and devour her lips pushing my tongue into her mouth. For a second our tongues duel for control, one I easily win. I taste every inch of her biting that lip in the process. I finally pull away for some much-needed oxygen.

* * *

I get us the corner suite at the Fairmont, the minute the door shuts behind us my lips are back on hers, feverishly kissing my way down her neck to her collarbone. My tongue dips into her cleavage earning a loud groan from her much to my delight. I kick off my shoes while she unbuckles my belt. I pull down her zip, which to my surprise runs the length of the dress and it falls off her without help. Fuck me, Lord in heaven… what a body. "Woman, you are hot. Keep those shoes on." She moans in response. I help her onto the bed and quickly get rid of my clothes as she stares at me with unrestraint lust. I crawl over her and latch onto her nipple nipping at it with my teeth, while my fingers work on her other nipple. "Oh… you are good with that mouth." She moans her fingers gently pulling on my hair.

I kissed my way down her flat stomach to the promise land running my finger gently over her lace panties and watched it slowly getting wet as I apply a little more pressure to her slit. She is moaning again, her ass shifting on the bed as she tries to get more of my touch. Deftly I move her panties to one side to open up her pussy to my hands. I stroke her bare pussy with my fingers and I am surprised to find that she is shaved and smooth. Her moans are louder as I rub up and down her pussy, spreading her juices that give away her excitement.

I rip the delicate panties off and before she can protest my lips latch onto her clit sucking like my life is at stake. She tastes as good as she looks, her clit is engorged, and I continue to lick and suck while she moans and pleads for more. I move a finger to her pussy entrance and trace around it while I suck on her sensitive clit. I push my finger forwards, parting her pussy lips and easing inside her, up to the first knuckle and then the second. I heard a gasp from her pretty lips as she feels my finger run over her g spot. "Oh god… Christian… you are good. Yes… just like that… please… oh please." She cries.

Her moans get louder as I continue to rub her g spot in a gentle rhythm. Then I start to fuck her hot tight pussy with my finger, thrusting my finger in and out of her in time to my licking her clit. Her pussy is clamped around my finger, but I manage to slip in a second finger and continue to fuck her while she groans and moans still begging me not to stop. I pump my fingers faster all the while feasting on her clit. Her hips lift off the bed before she let out a scream drowning my fingers as she cums. "Oh, oh, oh… God… fuck me… that was good." She gasps.

I lift her hips up lining it with my erection and slowly slip in watching her pussy lips part to accommodate my girth. "Oh fuck." She mewls. I pull out slowly and ease back in, tightening my grip on her waist I slam back into her and watch her eyes roll back into her head. "This is what you want… isn't it." I growl pulling out and slamming back in.

"Please." She whimpers. Who am I to refuse the lady? I throw her legs over my shoulder and start to pump my hips furiously for someone so small she is loud. I pull out and back in with the ferocity of a wild animal. It has been so long since my cock saw any action we are both enjoying ourselves immensely. "Fuck me harder." She groans. I pump my hips faster and harder watching her welcome every thrust. "Oh god, Ana… you feel… so good." I growl pumping hard into her. Her walls clench around my cock, and I know she is close. "You are right there… I can feel it." I moan struggling to maintain my rhythm. I feel the tightening in my balls, that crippling sensation running down my spine. Then it hits me like a freight train, I'm not wearing a condom, and I don't know if she is on any form of contraceptive. "Ana, I'm not wrapped up." I groan still fucking the ever loving shit out of her.

It takes her a second to realize what I mean. "IUD." She moans. "I'm clean." Strangely that never crossed my mind... rather careless behavior for someone like me.

"So am I." I groan just as she shatters under me. She convulses as I continue to thrust through my orgasm. I lower her legs and collapse next to her breathing hard. She turns her body facing me with a serene smile. "You know… I was about to leave the club when I saw you. After all, Kate couldn't make it, and there was no point in staying." She giggles and I can't help my smile.

"Is that so," I say pushing her hair behind her ear.

"I thought I'd walk over... pretend to get a drink, but then you stared at me as though I was an oasis in the desert. It's probably a little too late… but in all honesty, I am using you a little." She looks apprehensive. "My ex-boyfriend refuses to accept I have left him and keeps harassing me." I don't like the sound of that. "I just want to be able to say if I still remotely liked you I wouldn't have fucked someone else. Now that I've done it… I…"

"Do you regret it?" I ask interrupting her.

"No, not the sex, but the reason behind it."

"Then I don't care because if I'm honest, I am using you as well. For a long time I lived a certain way, and a year ago it all came crashing down. My therapist has been on my case to move on… experience all that life has to offer… the things I missed out on in the last thirteen years. You were my first attempt to experience normal."

"Aren't we a pair." She chuckles.

"I don't regret it either, for my first time at normal it couldn't be more perfect." I lean in and plant a soft kiss on her lips. "Why did you break up with your boyfriend?" I ask surprising myself. I never cared what my subs did outside the playroom, and here I am desperate to know the life of this beautiful stranger.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHRISTIAN**

"You want to hear about my ex?" She asks disbelievingly.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know."

"Alright then. We met at work, we started on the same day even though I had interned there on and off for two years. We spent hours in the same room just filling out forms and signing confidentiality papers. We talked quite a bit, but after we left the room that was it. I saw him on occasion, said hello and went my way. He left the company about a year ago starting his own business. Then a few months later we run into each other at a Halloween party, and he asked me out. I liked him, he was funny, good looking and very caring. The insecurity came later, but I didn't mind, no one is perfect, and I could see why he felt like he wasn't good enough for me. We were like Leonard and Penny." I know I'm wearing a look of utter confusion. "From the Big Bang Theory."

"Yeah, still confused," I say.

"When you get a chance watch the Big Bang Theory. Anyway, like I said I could live with it until he started accusing me of cheating on him every time he saw me talking to a guy. The same guys I have been talking to for years, guys I couldn't avoid because we worked together. I brushed most of it aside and refused to engage in his petty arguments. But he had to go and accuse me of cheating on him with my father."

"I'm sorry… WHAT!" I sit up on the bed.

"I know… there was nothing in my interaction with my father that was inappropriate. But from his point of view, he saw me hugging a man and then had lunch with him and then went back to his hotel room."

"He was having you followed?" I ask in disbelief. I never had my subs followed then again I didn't care.

"No, he was doing the following. You should have seen his face when I introduced Ray as my father. This was after he had accused me of cheating in front of my dad. I broke up with him right there and there."

"How long ago was that?"

"Just over three months ago and he won't leave me alone. He is harmless, but it is just infuriating to have your phone constantly blowing up. Endless deliveries of flowers and chocolates. I can't deal with his insecurities now, and he has made no effort to do anything about it. He actually blamed me for his foolishness. " She chuckles humorlessly.

"What about your parents? Have you got any siblings?"

"No siblings, like you Ray adopted me after my biological father died the day after I was born."

"That is incredibly unfortunate," I say and want to kick myself. _Really, Grey… unfortunate._ She laughs waving away my mortification.

"My parents are still happily married, they leave in DC. Ray is still a Marine but mostly does diplomatic work… well, that is what mom and I meant to tell people."

"Right," I say with a large intake of breath. "What do you do for a living?" I ask nonchalantly even though it's anything but. I want to know everything about her.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She teases, but any attempt to press her for an answer is quickly forgotten when she kicks her shoes off and climbs on top of me. She wraps her lips around my nipple and my cock damn near shoots off. God, that feels good, too fucking good. I take my cock in hand rubbing it against her pussy, she pushes herself down, and my cock slips right in.

"Fuck, you are big." She groans.

"Lie on my chest." I want to feel those nipples on me. We settle into a gentle rocking motion, at this rate, we will be at it for some time. It's surprising how long you can last when you are not in a hurry. I am slowly building her passion while this cadence keeps me hard. Her body flush on mine, her hard nipples rubbing against my chest is doing more for me than anything else.

"Oh… fuck." She groans, her hands reaching up for something to hold on to. Her breathing gets harder, her noises getting louder by the second. She picks up the pace a touch though her movement isn't as smooth. To my surprise, she sits up, her fingers on my chest as she starts to bounce on my cock. She is right there, but I'm not ready for her to cum just yet. I grip her hips stopping her bounce. "Please." She moans struggling to keep her breathing under control.

"I promise you when you cum it will be mind blowing."

"Fuck that… I want to come now." She growls attempting to move her hips. I flip us over and settle between her legs, even that she rocks her body under me. I press myself harder into her stopping her movement. "I don't like you very much right now." She huffs. With a chuckle, I take her nipple into my mouth, and her annoyance is quickly forgotten. I start to rock my hips slowly building her passions again.

After a few minutes, I start to take longer thrust pulling out and driving back in. "I want to fuck you."

"Please… fuck yes." She whimpers.

"I mean I want to really fuck you… hard." I reiterate looking firmly into her eyes.

"Yes." She repeats without hesitation. I planted my arms on either side of her head and building the pace, my thrusts gets harder with every movement. She tries to meet me thrust for thrust, but I have her pinned to the bed. I am slamming into her, my cock plowing through her folds. She holds onto my forearms for some relief, as if any will be forthcoming.

"Oh god… Christian." She cries bucking against me, but she quickly finds herself pounded into the bed unable to move. I lean on my forearms and start grinding into her. She is fast losing control, her nails digging into my biceps. She raises her legs higher up my back forcing me deeper into her pussy. Fuck yes." I growl as I continue to grind my pelvis into her. Her clit and g spot are both getting one hell of a workout. Soon her walls hold my cock prisoner, her back arches, she throws her head back as she cums quaking under me. I am not done.

I flip her on her stomach and straddle her thighs and push my soaking wet cock pack into that heat. I thrust harder and faster than ever before. With every thrust, I'm pushing her further into the bed as if that was possible. "You wanted to get fucked." I lean down and growl into her ear. Her response is a whimper and a loud incoherent version of my name. "You can't even talk, can you." I tease with a low chuckle. I sit up ferociously slamming into her pussy over and over again. When she cums, she screams the place down the only way to deal the amount of pleasure coursing through her. I find I have no way to deal with my own release but to let out a roar.

We lie there staring at the ceiling trying to catch our breaths. After a few minutes, she moves to get off the bed. "Where are you going?" I ask.

"It's afternoon Christian, I have to get back to Kate's." I can't explain it, but the thought of her leaving leaves me cold.

"Stay, spend the weekend with me… please." I can't recall the last time I used the word please or pleaded with anyone.

"Christian, we agreed…" She starts.

"I know you are headed back to Boston tomorrow, I haven't forgotten. Spend the weekend with me… I have never had this. I have never spent time with a woman outside those of my family, and even then that is a recent thing. For the first time in my life, I feel alive." Sadly truer words have never being spoken.

"Shit, when you put it like that how can I leave without feeling guilty." If guilt works, I will gladly use it. I level a beaming smile at her in triumph.

"Excellent, I will order room service."

"That is a good idea, I am worn out. Sex has never been so good." She mumbles, and I can't help my smirk. "Oh wipe that stupid smirk off your face." She huffs.

* * *

"I take it your past relationships with women revolved around sex." She says taking the last bite of her pancake.

"And you would be right. I've never thought much of myself outside of business… my mother overdosed when I was four leaving me with her dead body for four days before I was found. She was a drug addled whore who was too high to do anything about her pimp putting out cigarettes on my chest." My tone has gone from soft to anger in a nanosecond. She takes my hand in hers running her lips across the back.

"That is why you don't like to be touched." I have gone from anger to surprise. "I rarely miss things even the not so obvious. When you walked into the club, you carefully maneuvered around people. Then went to the far side of the bar where you could have your back against the wall. I expected you to lose it when those guys pushed me into your chest."

"That is why you moved your hand away so quickly." I'm still in shock and in awe of her astuteness.

"I heard a story once of a guy in Harvard… he was a sophomore I think, I was a freshman at the time. He beat a guy up pretty badly for touching him when he told him not to. I remember being surprised when I heard nothing happened to him, that's when I learned he had haphephobia. I had up until that point never heard of it, so I was intrigued and looked it up." She says with a shrug like it's no big deal. The funny thing is, she is talking about me but doesn't know it. I was that sophomore and the asshole was asking for it. Twice I had told him not to touch me, but fucker kept pushing it and then made the mistake of touching my back. I lost it and the next thing I remember I was being pulled off him. Harvard was going to suspend me when my father came down and reminded them I had a phobia and worse I had told the idiot twice not to touch me. So yeah, nothing happened to me. Truth be told I would have been happier had they suspended me… would dad have given me the money to start GEH then?

"I expected to feel the pain of a lit cigarette being put out on my skin, but instead I recalled a beautiful memory of my first night with my adopted parents. I can't explain it, but when you touch me, it feels as though someone draped a warm blanket over me." I feel embarrassed even though I know I shouldn't.

'Have you tried touch therapy?"

"Yes, I started earlier last year." After everything that happened, I was forced to face up to the fact that BDSM had done fuck all for me, and it was the time I really started dealing with my issues. "I found a way to have sex without the fear of being touched, and I guess it was enough. I never needed to do anything else that was how I viewed it."

"What about your family... or could they touch you?" A question I hoped she wouldn't ask.

"I didn't think about them… I saw the disappointment on my mother's face every time she couldn't hug me, but for some reason I did nothing." I mumble.

"Not for some reason, you know the reason you either don't want to tell me, or you don't want to admit it to yourself." She is good.

"Her name is Elena Lincoln, the woman who introduced me to BDSM and fucked me up more than I already was. She expertly kept me away from my family and somehow talked me out of every progress I could have made." I go on to explain my relationship in its entirety to her. A toxic relationship that started over a decade ago and I'm just seeing it for what it is.

"For fuck sake why is she still around?" She barks.

"Up until today, I didn't really know, but now if I'm honest, I want to show her she is no longer in control. I want her to have a front row seat as I move on with my life without an iota of input from her. You have done wonders for my self-esteem and confidence outside of business. I have no idea what it is about you, but fuck me you are a god sent. A few hours with you and I believe I can truly be the man everyone thinks I am."

"Glad I could help." She says shyly. "Do you still practice BDSM?"

"No, I haven't, not for a year or so, and I don't intend to. I was practicing it for the wrong reasons. If I meet a girl and she is up for it then I would indulge, but just for pleasure. My days of inflicting pain on women even if they begged for it are over. I'm actually going to have the playroom ripped out."

"Shit, you had a room dedicated to BDSM." She says with a giggle. "You should invite the pedophile over… give her a front row seat to the destruction of that room. Hell, smash everything into pieces yourself."

"Fuck me, that's a great idea." I praise.

"You said you came for a job interview… will you take it if you get it."

"Honestly, it will make life easier if I got a job in Seattle. My parents live in DC as I said, but we are originally from Seattle and even have a home in Montesano. My friends are all here in Seattle, and my mom will be over the moon, but I don't know. Frankly, I took the interview because I needed to give my boss a kick up the ass. He is taking advantage of me, I am doing the work of three people, and he still hasn't given me the pay raise I asked for." She growls, and it's just too cute.

"It's clever, the best way to get any boss moving. God knows if I had someone I didn't want to lose attempting to leave I will match or better the new offer. Sometimes though it's not enough other reason play a factor, like your family and friends in your case."

"Yep." She takes a sip of her coffee and turns her attention to me. Before she even starts talking, I can see the blush creeping up her neck. "I know you said you don't practice…"

"You want a taste of BDSM," I say with a chuckle. She answers with a nod barely able to look at me. "Look at me," I say my voice taking on a seductive timbre I didn't know it was capable of.

"Don't get me wrong it's not in my nature to be submissive, not in any aspect of my life… not in my job, not outside of it or even in the bedroom. I know when to let a man take the reins, but at some point, he's going to have to hand it over." Didn't I know it, my cock still remembers how hard he got ridden not that long ago. "It's not every day you get the chance to experience something new." She says giving me a pointed look. "I will understand if you don't want to." I like her touching me… I'm not particularly keen on trying anything to do with tying her up.

"I will play with you," I say with a devious smile.

"Excellent, how and where do you want me." Well, fuck if that didn't get my cock going.

"I don't want to tie you…"

"Christian, I've been tied up before. Please, kick your ideas up a notch." Well, okay then.

"Lose the bathrobe." She stands without hesitation and takes the bathrobe off. I pull her over my lap earning a yelp from her. "I am going to spank you only for pleasure, but you cannot cum until I say so."

"Okay." I can hear the excitement in her voice. I have no desire to have her address me as sir or master. These days I am full of surprises.

I will spank you ten times." I can hear the excitement creeping up in my voice, and my cock feels it too. She wiggles on my lap, and I bring my hand down on her butt cheek. "Stay still," I growl massaging the already pink spot.

I continue to massage her ass cheek my fingers occasionally brushing over her pussy. I smack the other cheek followed by a massage and the occasional brush of her pussy. At this rate, she will not make it to five.

To my surprise, we are at seven, and she is still holding on. There is a light sheen of sweat covering her body; her breathing is erratic. Her fists are clenched to the point where I can see the skin around the knuckles turn white. She hasn't begged or pleaded to cum once, and I am impressed, just not enough to let her cum. I bring my hand down on her cheek for the eight time, massage the spot, and instead of a tentative touch of her pussy I sink a thumb into her, and my fingers run over her clit. "Oh god …no." She pleads her body beginning to quake. "No, no, no…" she chants as my ministrations of her clit and g spot continue. I have pity on her and stop. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on which one of us you are… spank number nine comes into play followed by a massage and heavy dose of attention to her clit and g spot. At this point, her legs are shaking so hard I don't know how she hasn't come yet. I didn't think she would make it anywhere near this point. I think I would be right in saying she likes to be in control almost as much as I do. This is her exercising that control over her body no matter what is happening.

The downside to all that shaking is that my cock is close to exploding. Fuck it, I quickly spank her one last time and help her stand. Her juices run down her legs, and the sight is just too beautiful. "That was beyond impressive." I untie my robe and grip her hips pulling her on top of me. I rub my cock over the length of her pussy. "Oh come on." She moans.

"You can cum," I say slamming into her and that is all it takes as she starts shaking to the point I fear she might pass out. I pull out and slam back in over and over again prolonging her orgasm. I empty myself into her after a few more thrusts. I pull out my cock covered in her juices; she is so wet… it's a thing of beauty. "I never cum this quick," I mumble trying to catch my breath. I see her smile as I carry her to bed and clean her up before joining her.

"What would you have done had I cum?" She asks so softly I barely make it out.

"You would have given me a blowjob before I fucked you."

"Right now jello has more stability than my body, but I will give you one when I wake up. I should warn you I will make you scream for your mama. Which would most likely be sometime next century because that was one hell of an orgasm." She mumbles, and I can tell she is falling asleep. I pull her body closer to me and feel myself drifting off.

* * *

There is nothing I can do but let her leave. We have both delayed leaving, and now she is cutting it close. "See, I should have left yesterday, it would have been much easier on both of us." She says her voice tinged with tears.

"It was worth it." I groan. "Ana... if I never see you again... thank you," I mumble.

"You are welcome." She stands walking towards the door. "Oh, Christian, whatever it was that happened a year ago, it opened your eyes... let the guilt go." I stare at her in shock. "It's written all over you." She tells me sadly. "Goodbye Christian." Without waiting for a response, she is gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**ANA**

"Ma'am, we are here." The driver says as I have my mind elsewhere.

"Thank you," I mumble as he holds the door for me.

I pull my bag through the foyer refusing help from Henry, the doorman. As a military kid, I learned the act of packing efficiently. We traveled the world with Ray's job as a Military attaché or whatever it was that he actually did. I get into the elevator with a sigh, happy to be home mostly because I have made a decision regarding my job.

The elevator opens, and the sight before me wipe the smile off my face. When I headed to Seattle for the interview, that was all it was meant to be, an interview to give my bosses a kick up the ass. I am the bold type, but never the type to walk up to a man and start a conversation or proposition him. Who would have thought my innocent trip would turn out to be anything but?

"Patrick, what do you want?" I bark in annoyance. I just want to jump in bed and dream about Christian.

"What is this I hear about you taking a job in Seattle?" Despite the question, his tone is pleading.

"Last I check what I do or don't do is none of your business. Now get out of my way. It has been a long weekend, and I'm tired. I didn't get much sleep."

"Please Ana, I said I was sorry. I know I made a fool out of myself. I love you I'm asking for another chance." I ignore him opening the front door and despite my attempt to keep him out, he follows me in.

"Patrick, all you are doing is pissing me the hell off. I am tired, and I just want to sleep. Please leave." I point to the door.

"Ana, what will make you forgive me?"

"I've moved on I will advise you to do the same."

"Bullshit." He retorts his anger starting to emerge.

"Despite what you though for most of our relationship I never lied to you and I'm not lying now. I met someone… he cemented my decision to move to Seattle." Saying it, I realize it is true if I get the job I will take it and move to Seattle.

Leaving Christian was gut wrenching. Despite my being the one wanting to leave on Saturday come Sunday I didn't want to let go of him. I wish I could say it was just sex, but in the end, it was everything else. I love that smug smile of his, that annoying smirk he gets when he thinks he's got me on the back foot. His sense of humor, his unflinching honesty. He is the total package. After the weekend I just spent with him I can't even remotely consider taking Patrick back. Hell, when it comes down to the sex alone Patrick is a teenager having sex for the first time, as hard as I tried the man had too many limitations. Worse he has the package just doesn't know how to use it, and it's a damn shame.

"You are moving to Seattle for a man you barely know." He sneers.

"No, he just made my decision easier. Now I'm going to take a shower and get some much needed sleep... you can show yourself out."

"Ana… don't do this." I turn and glare at him.

"Don't do what? Don't live a life without recriminations. I know you always felt I was far out of your league, but I never made you feel that way. You did that all by yourself. I was happy with you… we were happy... then something happened and all of a sudden I am the cheating girlfriend… I will not go back to that. We are over, and I am moving back home." He quickly loses that pleading look and finally looks resigned. With a nod, he walks out of my apartment.

* * *

I would have been surprised had I walked in this morning and found my PA's desk devoid of an elaborate display of flowers and an expensive box of chocolates. Alas, it isn't the case and annoyingly so. I guess he was resigned for all of an hour. "Good Morning Amanda." I greet with a chuckle as she gleefully devours the chocolate… at eight in the morning.

"Good morning indeed. I have to say Patrick has great taste in chocolates." She chirps. "When you are ready we need to talk?" I inform her.

"You are taking the job." She is out of her chair and in my office in a flash box of chocolates forgotten.

"If I get it I am taking it. I couldn't get you to move to Seattle with me… could I."

"Unfortunately not, Boston is my home. I figured you'd eventually want to go back, just didn't think it would be so soon." She sniffs loudly, and I promptly roll my eyes in response.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves I haven't got the job yet. I'd love a cup of coffee, and then we can go through my agenda for the week."

"Coming right up boss." She says before strolling out of my office.

I'm snacking on a burrito at my desk when I receive an email offering me the job. It's one place above my current position here at Adams Tech, and the money is insane. I knew from the interview I was the favorite, but damn this is unreal. I doubt there is anyone in that position in any corner of the world making this amount. I will effectively be the second in command in the legal department. I guess I can get ahead of myself now. I immediately start writing my letter of resignation when Erwin Adams walks into my office like he owns the place.

"I do realize your father owns the building, but knock before you enter." I bark.

"You are right… my apologies." He motions to the chair in front of my desk asking if he can sit.

"What can I help you with?" I ask all the while typing out my letter.

"I have been sent to ask if there is any way we can get you to stay." He says with a smile that gets most girls in this office swooning. I personally find him damn right irritating.

"A year and a half ago I asked for more staff and then six months later when that wasn't forthcoming I asked for a raise. After all, I was doing the work of three people, and I'm still waiting. Now that I've decided you've used me enough you want to know what you can do to get me to stay. The fact that you have to ask tells me all I need to know. To add insult to injury, they sent you." I print my letter of resignation and hand it to him. "Here is my answer."

"Right… I will let my father know." He is slow to get up, and when he finally does, he can't seem to bring himself to walk out. He turns and looks at me, opens his mouth, but promptly closes it before walking out. Nothing sensible has ever left his mouth as far as I'm concerned, good thing he kept his mouth shut. I am leaving and have no need to hold my tongue. I emailed a copy to HR before he even left my office. I replied to the email accepting the job offer. Seattle, here I come.

 **CHRISTIAN**

Fear has held me back from doing anything to move on from the past. For some strange reason, Ana makes me feel invincible, her spending the weekend with me gave me the courage to make an active effort to live an active life. Starting with the playroom tonight, with the help of Taylor and Gail, we are going to smash everything in that room to smithereens. When I asked them this morning, you should have seen the look on their faces. I nearly choked on my breakfast with laughter. If two people deserve to help get rid of that room, it's those two. They have had to put up with the kind of shit they should not have heard or worse seen. Yes, I paid a lot for what they have had to deal with, but still, it was their home too, and I should have been sympathetic to their feelings.

I was tempted to ask for information about Ana but refrained. If she decides to stay in Boston it will be pointless, there is no point in starting something we cannot see through. Distance is a bitch, there is no timeline for her moving here, and I have no plans to move to Boston. My life and my family are here. I am trying to live it not run away from it. Although moving to Boston to be with Ana will not be running away. Then again I could move there and find we are not well matched as either one of us thought. The minute the thought leaves me, I know it's complete and utter bullshit. Sunday afternoon was rather emotional for both of us. We made love, real gentle love making… I don't think either one of us expected it, but that was how it happened. The last connection before we went our separate ways. She cried when she came, I held onto her till her cries stopped and tears dried. Truth be told I was hiding my tears as well. I have done nothing but pray she accepts the job here in Seattle.

"Sir, Roz is here to see you." Andrea's voice comes over the intercom reminding me of my surroundings.

"Send her in."

"Are you alright?" she asks the minute she steps through the door. I raise an eyebrow in question. "You appeared distracted in the department meeting this morning." She says taking a seat in front of my desk.

"I've had a few things on my mind," I say with a shrug. "How is the recruitment drive coming?" I ask changing the subject.

"I think I've found someone... only problem is I doubt their current employer will part with such talent." She groans.

"That good," I ask sitting forward.

"Yeah, passed the bar at twenty-three."

"Beat whatever the current employer is offering," I say absentmindedly.

"Now… spill." I raise my head and stare at her. "Something happened over the weekend. It wouldn't have anything to do with the girl you were pictured with?"

"What picture?" I ask surprised as no one has alerted me to any picture. She goes through her phone and shows me a picture of Ana and me walking towards the Audi. Ana's face is not clear, and I am grateful for that.

"No, she was just a one night stand." One that has given me the push to do something with my life other than work. "That reminds me after the Hudson deal is done I'm going to take some time off. I need a break before I work myself into an early grave."

"Finally, whoever it was that got to you is a godsend." My phone rings and Roz excuses herself. Just the troll I wanted to speak to.

"Elena," I answer impassively.

"Christian, darling… It's great to hear from you. How are you?" She says even though I know she doesn't give a fuck.

"I'm good, how can I help you?"

"I'm worried about you… I'm staring at a picture of you…"

"It's nothing, come round tonight there is something we need to discuss," I say with an air of nonchalance.

"Tonight…"

"If you can't make it it's fine we can arrange something for next month," I say knowing full well she will be at Escala in a flash. I have kept her at a distance, this is the first time I have answered her phone call in weeks. She won't risk me not answering her calls till I'm ready to. Gone are the days I answered every call of hers when my own mother didn't get that same level of respect. I push the thought out of my head, as thoughts like that just make me angry. Anger, I have learned is a wasteful emotion especially when nothing productive is earned.

"Tonight is fine. What time should I be there?"

"Come at four," I say hanging up, and immediately my thoughts go back the weekend. For years I looked forward to my weekends, I looked forward to Friday evenings arriving home to find whichever sub I had at the time waiting for me. I relished that sense of control, that… all conquering feeling of power. Now I see it was rather lackluster, dull, repetitive and above all else a façade, an illusion to get me through the week. There was a reason why come Monday I was back to my irritable, short-tempered self. What I thought BDSM did for me wasn't real, what Ana did for me that is real. It's Monday and thoughts of my weekend still leaves me with a rather... piquant, for lack of a better word, feeling.

Come lunchtime I give up any attempt at working and head home. Taylor and I are stopped in our tracks when we find Gail dragging a sledgehammer towards the stairs. "What are you doing?" Taylor asks looking at her in the same disbelieving manner as I am.

"I am getting things ready as I always have." She says looking at us as though we are the ones behaving oddly.

"You have a bunch of… of…"

"Tools," I say coming to Taylor's aid.

"We are smashing the rooms to pieces we need these." She says turning away from us.

"I will leave you to it," I quip making a quick dash for my room and decide to call my mom.

* * *

Taylor looks a bit annoyed when he informs me of Elena's arrival. "Come on Jason we've got a playroom to destroy." That room cost over one hundred thousand dollars, and I'm going to destroy it beyond recognition.

"Christian." She calls with a slight edge to her voice. Every meeting we've had in the last year is about me making a decision that pulls me away from her.

"Up here," I say as Taylor pulls on his heavy-duty gloves and hands me a pair. Elena comes into view just as I pull mine on.

"What are you doing?" She asks looking wide-eyed or as wide-eyed as she can look. Before I can answer Gail plunges a knife into the Chesterfield and slices the leather open earning a loud gasp from Elena.

It takes half an hour of her standing there in utter shock to remember I wanted to talk to her. "CHRISTIAN." She shouts over the cacophony of noise.

"What?" I say pausing for breath.

"You wanted to talk to me." She asks sounding rather nervous.

"I wanted to ask if you wanted anything before we dismantled the lot." The only thing left standing is the bed frame, and it's the one thing I also know she would want.

"Yes, I will…" Unfortunately for her before she can answer Taylor takes a chainsaw to the bed and can't hear Elena trying to stop him until it's too late.

"Jason, Mrs. Lincoln wanted the bed," Gail says with a smile she can't hide no matter how hard she tries.

"My bad." He says with a smirk.

"Christian… that was a lot of money you just destroyed. All that furniture could have been donated." She says looking at the mess in horror. Her horror isn't the destruction of the furniture; she can see the symbolism in what I just did. I am kissing this lifestyle goodbye with a good kick up the ass to boot. There is nothing wrong with BDSM. There is everything wrong with my reason for practicing it and my sick introduction to it.

"Yeah, but it doesn't feel as good." I pull my gloves off and make my way down the stairs. She follows me into the kitchen and doesn't sit down. She is waiting for me to offer her a seat. Gone are the days when she acted as if she owned this place.

"So the girl in the picture with you is not a sub I take it." she says slowly.

"No, we met on a night out, Elliot was running late, and we got talking and hit it off. I haven't had any in a while, and she was too hot to walk away from. We rented a suite at the Fairmont for the weekend before she left for Boston." She only knows because I want to rub it in her face. Ana was right, telling her is far more effective than letting her make assumptions. Nothing she assumes will beat the reality of what happened.

"You picked a girl up at your club and had sex with her just like that. You had a one night stand," she says with disdain

"Yep, there is so much I've never had the chance to do and if I've learned anything in the last year is to live life to the fullest."

"Please, most things in life are overrated." She scoffs.

"I'll be the judge of that. Oh yes, one more thing… I'm selling my shares in Escalva, I'm giving you an opportunity to buy it, you have thirty days before I open the offer up to a chain." If the destruction of the playroom shocked her, this has left her looking like she's on death's door.

"Selling your share for how much?" She looks at me in disbelief.

"Finance will send you the information tomorrow morning." The salons are worth however much she is worth. I am taking every penny she has got and more. I know I left her with very little as far as her lifestyle goes when I pulled my backing with the banks nine months ago.

"Christian, after paying off my loans I don't have much left… can we please work out some arrangement?" she pleads. Now she is pleading when I first started pulling away she tried using threats and intimidation. When that didn't work she tried the friendship tact by then my eyes were wide open.

"No, that will only tie me to the salons longer than I want. I want it over and done with within a month." I say with an air of nonchalance.

"I'm a friend asking you for help. I don't know what I did, but it is obvious something has changed. Every time I hear from you, you take something from me making my life difficult." She looks hurt not that I give a damn.

"I am an unlovable monster who best stay in the dark for fear his family finds out and turns on him." Those were her words to me. "Well, now Mrs. Lincoln you are meeting him. This is the man you created, the master of the universe. How do you like me now?" She opens her mouth and closes it and then tries again.

"I don't understand." She understands now more than ever, and she is terrified. I plan on making her life hell just not yet. She needs to watch me have fun, be the guy I would have been had she left that fifteen-year-old boy alone. The last rug to be pulled will be my parents. It will be hard, and it will devastate them, but they need to know.


	4. Chapter 4

**ANA**

"Good morning Miss Steele." He greets standing in my office doorway waiting for an invite to come in. The man that owns the building asks for permission, and yet his son walks around the place like he owns it.

"Yes, come in Mr. Adams," I say gesturing to the seat in front of my desk.

"So… you are leaving us." He says crossing his legs. "I will admit I am disturbed by the fact that this company treated one of it's best so poorly. When someone like you asks for something… hell, the fact that you had to ask is a concern. You shouldn't have had to ask for more staff or a pay rise." He looks incensed. "Is there anything I can say to get you to reconsider?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Adams, but it's too late." I doubt he will be happy with me saying transfer your son to Antarctica even if you don't have an office there. Fire that incompetent ass who calls himself my boss, and that is just the start.

"It's a real shame that we dropped the ball and you along with it." He stands with a resigned sigh. "I wish you all the best on your new adventure."

"Thank you, Mr. Adams." With a nod, he leaves my office.

"Wow, did you expect the big man himself to come down and talk you out of leaving," Amanda says in awe.

"No, I didn't, not that it would have any difference," I mumble running my fingers across the bare surface of my desk.

I say an emotional goodbye to Amanda, although I will see her tonight at my leaving party. I take a walk down to HR and sign the necessary papers; my God the process is long winded. Just when I thought I had gotten away from him, Erwin fucking Adams jumps on the elevator with me. "I thought my father would manage to talk you out of it." He says looking rather put out.

"He tried, but he was too late," I grumble.

"When exactly are you leaving for Seattle?" He asks moving to stand directly in front of me.

"What business is it of yours?" I ask my irritation level growing.

"I was hoping you'd have dinner with me before you left." He says and flashes me a smile, which only serves to irritate me further.

"No, you wanted to see if I was receptive to the idea of letting you fuck me before I left town. Because let's be honest, who asks someone out upon learning they were leaving town." I sneer.

"Can't blame a man for trying." He says with a shrug.

"Yes I can, and I am blaming you, you arrogant, condescending ass." I snarl before storming out of the elevator.

* * *

"Thank you," I say tipping the driver. I shut the front door then promptly collapse on Kate's couch. I try not to get comfortable, as I have to get some food before I get settled. With Kate away I know her fridge is empty, it's empty even when she is here. I have to remember to call Uncle José; hopefully, he can get me Christian's details from the Fairmont servers from when he booked the hotel room. I just pray he doesn't tell Ray about it or tell his son I'm in town. I don't know how else to find Christian. I have an extensive list of things to do, and yet I don't get off the couch. When I eventually open my eyes, it's midnight… just fucking perfect. I hope Kate has something frozen I can pop in the oven at least.

 **CHRISTIAN**

Gretchen opens the door in a top a size too small batting her eyelashes at me. I roll my eyes and walk past her. You'd think she'd take a hint. "Dad, what are you doing?" I run up the stairs when I see him walking down by himself.

"I am capable of walking down the stairs… your mother just likes to fuss." He says despite taking my arm.

"We all like to fuss," I growl.

'I know… you more than most." He says giving me a stern look. "Let it go, son. We all make mistakes, what counts is that we learn from them. You are not responsible for my condition, no one is." He says for the umpteenth time as if he says it enough I will feel less guilty. "I'm still here, that is all that matters." We make it down the stairs in one piece, and he gives me a stern look. "Your mother does not find out about this." He warns.

"Okay, dad," I say with a chuckle.

"What is this I hear about you taking a couple of weeks off work?"

"Yeah, I need a break, I have a few things to take care off tomorrow and then I'm off until we travel to London. I had planned to do it a week ago, but things took longer than expected."

"That is good, too much work is the path to an early grave." He says as we make it to the living room.

"Christian you are here," Mia says giving me a hug.

"Hey, bro," Elliot says barely sparing me a glance, as he is busy tackling the cheese and crackers. No one bats an eyelid because Elliot will tackle that, then lunch and will still complain of anger.

"Hey Mia, I meant to ask do you know a show called the Big Bang Theory?" She looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." She answers unsure.

"Tell me about Penny and Leonard."

"Penny is the blonde bombshell, and Leonard is a scientist…"

"Theoretical physicist." Elliot corrects. "They dated for a while, then broke up… he treats her with a deference she doesn't like, and they get back together." He says all the while stuffing his face with crackers.

"So… she is out of his league," I ask.

"By a country mile," Elliot says spraying bits of crackers everywhere.

"Why are you asking?" Mia asks just as I thought she wasn't going to.

"Someone used it to make a comparison, I had no idea what it all meant," I answer as truthfully as I can without giving too much away. Elliot gives me a look knowing that someone is Ana.

"Oh, Christian you are here," Mom says. "Well, lunch is ready, and Elliot you will clean this mess up before you leave." Mia and I both scoff at her suggestion knowing he will just sweet talk Gretchen into doing it. She should bat her eyelashes at him he'd be more receptive to it. He is into blondes after all.

After lunch, Elliot and I take a walk… well, I decided to take a walk he just wants to gossip. "You do know the concept of a one night stand is one night. It's in the name." He teases.

"I know, but come Saturday morning I just didn't want to let her go."

"She got to you didn't she?"

"That is an understatement… I will give my right arm to have her live here. She makes me feel… normal."

"The one time you meet a woman you like, and she lives three thousand miles away." He says looking pensive.

* * *

Two weeks off… I can go to Boston I think and quickly dismiss the thought. Two weeks since my decadent weekend with Ana and I am still having wet dreams about her… her eyes, her voice, her body… the noises she made every time I gave her an orgasm. The car jerks to a stop… "My apologies sir," Taylor says parking the car. At least he pulled me out of the hard-on inducing memories. My plan for today is clear… clear all paperwork from my desk, sign what I need to sign to get our current roster of acquisitions going and hopefully I will be out of here by lunchtime.

Come lunchtime I have barely gotten through ten percent of what I needed to do. _That is what happens when you spend your time daydreaming_.

I need fresh air; I grab my jacket and storm out the office. "Andrea, I'm going out for lunch."

"Yes, Mr. Grey." She says with a nod. Taylor appears out of nowhere like he usually does and calls the elevator. I don't protest because I want to take a walk to the deli down the road for their chicken and salad sandwich. Nothing that healthy has ever tasted so sweet… well, except for Ana. The elevator doors open and I hear a giggle that sends a crippling spine sensation down my back.

"Ana?" I question though I'm walking towards her. When she turns, she is just as surprised and pleased to see me.

"Christian… what are…" I don't let her finish scooping her into my arms before my lips descend on hers. She threads her fingers through my hair devouring my mouth. I moan allowing her tongue to slip in…

"Sir… Mr. Grey." Ana wrenches her lips from mine and looks at Taylor before staring at me questioning. She takes my arms off her and takes a step back.

She shuts her eyes burying her head in her hands. "Please, please tell me he didn't just call you Mr. Grey." Her voice is muffled, but I hear her clearly.

"Why will that be an issue?" Unless…

"This is the new job," I say in shock.

"How the fuck do I not know that you are Christian Grey. You need a picture on your website or around here somewhere." Funny enough Roz has mentioned the fact that anyone outside of Seattle does not associate me with GEH unless they are associated with the company.

"If I had, I wouldn't have met you when I did," I say seductively, and she glares at me though that blush is a dead giveaway.

"Sir." Taylor tries again earning a glare from me. He takes a step back raising his arms in surrender. I realize the entire lobby has stopped and are staring at us. I do realize I have shocked them with my public display of affection.

"Unless I'm paying you to stand around and stare I suggest you get back to work… NOW." I bark, and everyone scatters.

"Shit, you are really my boss." She mumbles.

"Ana let's go for lunch… we can talk."

"I can't, I have an appointment." She chuckles shaking her head. "With your brother. I didn't realize the Elliot I met was the same Elliot Grey I'm meeting today. I bought a house, and it needs some work." Why do I get the feeling she is running?

"Okay," I say without a fight. I will just get her address from her personal file.

"You just had to go say my name," I say glaring at Taylor. I realize he doesn't know about Ana from the look of shock he's wearing. Ryan evidently didn't fill him in; he is going to get skinned alive by Taylor.

"She would have found out eventually." He argues.

"Yeah, I know." Who would have thought my no fraternization policy would come back and bite me in the ass… because right now, I can't think of any other reason for her behavior.

I step off the elevator and find Roz waiting for me. "So… Anastasia Steele is the girl, huh." Anastasia, it certainly suits her, far more than Ana.

We need to talk." I say storming into my office.

The minute the door shuts Roz turns on me. "I am not letting her go." She barks.

"I'm not asking you to let her go. Considering the trouble you went through to get her it will be stupid to have her working for the competition." I slump against my chair thoughts of going out for lunch long forgotten. "Andrea, get me lunch from the deli down the road," I say with a sigh.

"From what I heard you two were sucking faces in the lobby for all to see." Roz teases. "Why are you so down?"

"She went cold the minute she found out who I was."

"You think it's the fraternization policy?" Roz asks sitting back. "I can see why she will balk at that, but I don't see how it applies to you two." I sit up because clearly, I'm missing something.

"What do you mean?" It might help if I read the damn thing. I never did because I never saw it applying to me.

 **ANA**

Fuck, fuck, fuck… oh, this is too fucking cruel. I had a lot of scenarios playing out in my head, never once did I imagine him turning out to be my boss. I punch the code into the keypad as though it is the offending malice. The driver drives down the long winding driveway and the view of the house when it finally appears still takes my breath away. At least something about this move is proving to be worth the trouble. I step out of the car and find the realtor and Elliot chatting up a storm, from her demeanor it appears she is very receptive to his flirting. "Hello, Elliot." I greet with a smile. He does a double take then a smile breaks out on his face. He jumps down the stairs and within two long strides has me in the air earning a giggle from me.

"Ana, I am so glad to see you. Christian will be so happy to see you. He hasn't stopped talking about you." He finally puts me back down and frowns at my look.

"We will talk," I say looking over his shoulder at Miss Olga Kelly who is trying very hard not to scowl at me.

"Miss Steele." She greets with a tight smile earning a low chuckle from Elliot. "I have the papers ready for you to sign." She adds clicking her pen for added effect.

"I want Elliot to confirm everything is as it appears before I hand over my hard-earned dollars."

"Rightly so," Elliot adds. We start from the large attic as Elliot works his way to the roof through the windows. For a man his size, he is incredibly agile.

"So, was it really just a one night stand on your part? Look… I am the last person to berate anyone on his or her sex life, but he has done nothing but pine for you. Do you know…"

"No, that's not it, my new job is with GEH." He stumbles to a halt and his jaw drops.

"Please… puh-lease... don't tell me my bonehead brother is letting you go because of his stupid non-fraternization policy." He barks.

"Well, actually it's not him… it's me. Fuck, Elliot the minute I found out he was my boss…"

"Ana, come on… do you know how many people break that stupid policy? He knows it, and you know it. There isn't a company out there that can tell you that policy has never being violated. You cannot put hot blooded people together in the same space for hours on end without some succumbing." I can't dispute it, I saw it enough times at Adams Tech, especially on nights out and worse the holiday parties.

After more than two hours Elliot finishes inspecting the house and gives it the all clear. Apart from a few cosmetic works nothing much needs to be done. I do need a landscape gardener and a carpenter for my new library. Finally, I have a house big enough to have a library as part of my office. "I'm ready to sign."

"Excellent." She says handing me the keys. Her frown is back in place when she realizes Elliot isn't leaving as well.

"You got the keys already?" He asks surprised.

"Oh, this has been in the works for two weeks now," I say with a smirk.

"Right… and now you are going to let a piece of paper stop you." He mutters sarcastically. He really is going to bat for his brother.

"How is your dad?" I ask changing the subject.

"He is doing well, very well indeed. I am glad he pulled through more for Christian than anything else." I realize he had no intention of saying what he just said, so I leave it be.

"Good to know, the legal world will not be the same without him," I add with a smile.

"So that is your world… the legal world. Is that why you are so hung up on a piece of paper?" He groans deflating against the kitchen counter.

"I have spent most of my adult life making or breaking deals with pieces of paper. So yeah, I tend to get hung up on them." I say with a shrug. "So will you take the job?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's a quick enough job, and also it's you so... yeah, I will take the job. Funny enough I agreed to meet you because Clay would not shut up about how hot the lady was." He wiggles his eyebrows at me.

"Enough that he tried to put himself in a position where he would be the one here." Elliot barks out a laugh at my look of incredulity.

"I know, he told me, and he also told me you quickly rumbled him." He says gleefully.

"As if I was just going to take his word you will turn up without a confirmation email," I add.

He offers me a ride back to Kate's, and I make the mistake of telling him who my friend is. "Ana, I am begging you… please, please, please I have been crushing on that woman for four years." He has both hands together pleading with puppy dog eyes for added effect.

"Elliot, she is an international reporter, she is never in one place for long."

"I don't care she is worth waiting for." Talk about the right response.

"Okay, when Kate gets back, I will let you know." Lucky for him it's a matter of a few weeks instead of months.

"Go and see him, he has been a breath of fresh air since your weekend together. He was trying before, but since you, it feels more natural. I always felt he was forcing his interactions even with us, but talking to you something has changed. Apparently, he realizes he can be normal… his words, not mine." He says dejectedly.

"You two have the guilt tripping down to a science." I moan.

"If it gets you to go see him then I'm not sorry." He adds with a smirk just as annoying as his brothers.

* * *

"Excuse me, Miss." The man behind the security desk calls. I fish my new security badge out of my bag, and he waves me on. I take the elevator to the executive floor; it arrives too quickly for my liking. What could he possibly say to change the fact that we cannot have a relationship? Yes, GEH's policy allows for fraternization… God, I hate the word, but he is my boss, which in essence is what the policy does not allow. His door is open, and I find him sat behind his desk running his fingers furiously through his hair. "I hope I'm not disturbing you." I purr without meaning to. Just the sight of him has me wet.

"Anastasia." My name rolls off his tongue with such ease sending my body into overdrive. I am well and truly fucked.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHRISTIAN**

"Anastasia." Fuck, do I love the sound of her name. "Come in, sit down. I must say I am surprised to see you.

"I'm sorry, I realize running out of here the way I did earlier was not very nice." She admits looking sheepish.

"It's okay, you are here now." I stand to walk around my desk.

"Please, I'd rather you stayed behind the desk." She moans sounding breathless.

"Can I at least shut the door?" I ask with a smirk realizing she is fighting a losing battle.

"Oh right." She mumbles. I shut my office door and lock it for added effect. In fact, I use the key and lock it in the safe. I turn back to find her staring at me in disbelief.

"We can't have you running away." Moving back behind my desk I take my jacket off pull off my tie.

"What are you doing?" She asks her eyes glued to mine.

"I'm getting comfortable," I say pulling my shirt out of my trousers, rolling my sleeves up and unbuttoning a few buttons. I walk over to the small bar and pour myself a large glass of whiskey. "I'd offer you a drink, but I only have the strong stuff.

"I'll take whiskey." She says much to my surprise. With a nod, I pour her a glass.

"You do realize I will have to walk over and give it to you." With a groan, she nods, and I saunter over to the couch putting the glass on the Bauhaus table. I take the chair across from her and cross my legs waiting for her to say what I know she came here to say.

"Fuck… Christian, you are my boss." She sounds close to tears.

"I don't give a fuck, and neither should you," I say earnestly.

"What happens if a supervisor dates an intern or a manager dates a subordinate? How can you fire them for breaking the same rules you are breaking?" I expected something like that from her.

"I see your point," I say nothing more as I know arguing it now will be redundant.

"Roz informs me you don't start for another two weeks," I say changing the subject.

"Yes, I thought it would be prudent to settle in before I start work. I don't want to have to be dealing with movers and builders while I'm working."

"So Elliot took the job?" She nods throwing back her drink. "I'm glad, he is the best at what he does," I say with a smile.

"Yes, I could see that. The work will take him a week. He recommended a landscape gardener, and he has a guy on his crew who can build a library for me." I say with a smile.

"I'm off for the next two weeks as well," I tell her. "I will be more than happy to keep you company while you settle in." I offer rather innocently though the intent is anything but.

"Actually, it will be nice to have some company. Kate is away at the moment." I level a beaming smile at her. She stands walking over to my bookcase. "It's not real." She says surprised.

"Just the top two shelves. It actually houses the surveillance system for the office. I have learned it's judicious to record my meetings. The primary system is in Taylors office down the hall." I stand walking over to her, feeling my presence she moves away.

"Christian." She moans.

"When you say my name like that you are not helping either one of us," I say taking a step towards her. She promptly takes a step back, and I follow. "You are not going anywhere, Ana… and I have a feeling you don't want to go either."

"Christian there is so much at stake here." By this point I have her cornered.

"How about this? Give me two weeks to work around this. If I don't' manage to nullify the policy in regards to us… we will have to go our separate ways." I offer knowing full well by the time we both come back to work this will not be an issue because it isn't one now. I have the next couple of weeks to show her what we can have. After two weeks of realizing just how great we are together, I hope even the weakest argument will be enough for her. If I argue now, I will lose.

"Okay, but sex…" Fuck if I'm going to let her finish that sentence.

"I can smell your arousal." I purr licking the shell of her ear, and she practically melts into me. Her wide band a line-pleated shirt allows me to widen her legs as I trail kisses down her neck. I bend my knees and grind my cock into her. She buries her face in my neck absorbing the feel of my cock rubbing against her clit. "Christian… please." Oh no, allowing speech is dangerous right now. I take her mouth in a hot searing kiss; she moans allowing my tongue access to her mouth.

Somehow she gains a moment of clarity and pulls away from me. "I think it will be easier if sex wasn't involved until the policy isn't an issue." She says barely holding it together.

"Ana." I breathe into her neck pushing my body further against hers.

"Christian… please..." She whimpers as my cock continues to rub the length of her pussy.

"Are you telling me you can wait during a time you and I are spending all our time together?" I intend to occupy her every waking minute in the next fourteen days while I have the chance.

"Oh fuck it." She groans slamming her lips back onto mine. Thank fuck for that. I lift her up, and she wraps her legs around me. With some difficulty, I free my cock, and she sinks down on me with a loud groan. Thank fuck the door is locked from the inside, can't have security or anyone else left in the building walking in. "I have missed you." She cries as I pull out and push back in slowly, I want this to last. I am taking her on every surface of this office. I want to be constantly reminded of her every time I step foot in this office. Hell, I might just take her in the conference room later. I increase my pace, thrusting harder into her. With her back against the glass, I stare into her eyes as she meets me thrust for thrust. When it comes to this woman I am at a point of no return, she now owns me... body and soul. I am hers, and I pray she feels the same way. Looking into her eyes as I get her close to her release I know I have nothing to fear.

"Oh fuck… I'm cuming, fuck I'm cuming." She shouts detonating around my cock. With her legs still wrapped around me, I carry her to my desk and lay her down. I couldn't give two shits about the papers we are about to ruin. I grip her waist and watching my cock disappear in and out of her. I lean forward, and she quickly captures my lips. My hips pump furiously, while her tongue dominates my mouth. I pull away needing to breathe.

I grip her shoulders as I grind my cock into her, she is rooted to her spot while I fuck her hard and fast. Her head is thrown back, back arched absorbing every ounce of pleasure my cock bestows on her body.

"Tell me you want me," I grunt pulling out and pushing in. "Tell me you want me." I find myself asking earnestly.

"I need you." She counters, and for a moment I falter. Without warning, I erupt into her. Her walls tighten around me, and she cums with me. "I need you." She repeats in my ear as my body collapses on top of hers. She wraps her arms around my neck holding me to her.

* * *

"Okay, spill." She says sitting on my couch naked as the day she was born. I'm still staring at my very flaccid cock after she rode me like a woman possessed.

"What am I meant to spill?" I ask with a satisfied smile.

"I missed something in that policy." I should have known she would catch on, I just didn't realize this quickly.

"Okay, I missed it too. Roz brought it to my attention after you left." I walk over to my desk and grab the necessary papers giving it to her.

After a couple of minutes, she lets out a chuckle and tosses it back at me. "Why didn't you just tell me when I walked in here?" she asks.

"I thought you'd argue the point… I figured after a couple of weeks of you riding my cock, spending time with me… you will be incredibly happy to read that and not argue."

"Mr. Grey, you can't play these sneaky games with a lawyer. You will lose." She says giving me a pointed look. "I will, however, admit I am less inclined to argue it after just sitting here talking, laughing… being with you… yeah, I am far too happy to let a piece of paper get in the way of that." She admits, but I can still see the worry in her eyes.

"By the time I got to the policies and procedures all the words had pretty much jumbled together. No wonder I missed it."

"Don't be too hard on yourself I have never even read it. I had it drawn up, and that was that." I say with a chuckle.

Managers and supervisors are not allowed to enter into relationships with reporting employees. But in most contracts and rules there are loopholes. "Technically, you and I were in a relationship before your employment. I played no part in you getting hired nor did I influence Roz's decision because of our relationship." She raises an eyebrow at me before shaking her head. "We just have to report our status to HR."

I cannot promote her, she is in the highest position she can be. She cannot head the legal department, as her field is limited to mergers, acquisition, and patents. She will be heading that department. Her immediate line manager is the head of legal and Roz, if she somehow screws up Roz will be the one to deal with it. Professionally, thanks to Roz I will not have to deal with Ana in any way. Yes, we will work together on mergers, but not in a way where a sexual relationship affects that. As Roz pointed out, there are several people in relationships here in GEH. There is no favoritism or abuse of position here. I am not hindering her progress because I want her under me.

"I still think it's a bit of a gray area." She mumbles looking at the Seattle skyline.

"Ana, don't let it bother you… if this ever becomes an issue…" She doesn't let me finish.

"I just started, and I am going to become the subject of gossip." She groans burying her face in her hands.

"You were the moment we kissed in the lobby. Even if we decided not to have a relationship, we would still be the subject of gossip. We might as well get accused of shit we are doing. Like you with your hands on the glass while I fuck you from behind." She looks at me with a small smile.

"Aren't you the romantic." She drawls.

"I understand you want to be about your work, and it will be. These things soon die a boring death. Someone will quickly become the subject of gossip, and you and I will be the old boring couple."

"I hope so." She sighs.

"Now, about you and your hands on the glass," I say with a smile.

From the glass to my seat, Ana has her hand on the back of my seat riding my cock to death. "Fuck, you… feel soo good. Ooh yess." She hisses bouncing up and down her juice coating my cock. I watch her pussy lip clamp around my cock pulling me in. My erection is fast becoming engorged and purple from lack of relief. "God… Christian." She moans.

I grip her hips and meet her thrust for thrust as her movement becomes erratic. "Yes baby, ride me… ride me hard. You are right there." I start to rub her clit, and that sets her off. Her walls clamp around my erection as she cums moaning my name over and over again.

After a beat, she notices I have yet to cum. Without a word from me, she is off my cock and on her knees. She wraps her lips around my engorged head and sucks… hard. "Fuck." I hiss. Her mouth sucks me in until I feel her nose tickling my hair. My cock hits the back of her throat over and over again until I am barely coherent. I have never had my cock sucked so well or taken all the way in. I am so close when she releases me with a pop. What… no, no, no. "Ana." I groan in desperate need barely keeping it together. "Put it in your mouth." I groan as she runs her tongue along the length of my shaft. With a chuckle, she does as requested and the moment my cock meets her throat I empty myself down said throat, grunting with relief. "Woman it is safe to say you have me by the balls." I grunt with satisfaction.

* * *

"It's past midnight when we leave GEH since Ana doesn't have a car I drive her home and end up staying the night. I call Taylor who drops off some clean clothes. We are forced to disengage from each other's body and leave the apartment. Ana has one day to buy a new kitchen and bathrooms for the new house as Elliot's crew start in two days. She also has to finalize a design for the library, the driveway and back garden that leads all the way to the sound. I was shocked to hear she had a house on the sound. Something I have been looking into recently and had yet to find one I like. "What do you think?" She asks, and I can't help my laugh.

"Ana, you are asking the wrong person. My apartment is painted white."

"I should just hire an interior designer." She groans dropping the swatches of color. She sends Elliot a text and drops the phone in her bag with a flourish.

"I've had enough, he can paint it all white for all I care." She grumbles.

"You say that now, but I doubt it will last long. Don't worry Elliot consults with an interior designer, he will know what colors to paint your new home." She stops in her tracks and glares at me.

"What is with you and telling me things after the fact. You couldn't have told me that before I started going through swatches?"

"Sorry, it didn't occur to me," I mumble truthfully.

"Forgiven." She purrs.

"I feel… I'm not sorry enough… I believe there are ways…" before I can finish my sentence my phone rings. "Hey, mom," I answer sounding far too cheerful.

"Christian, could you come to the house?" She sounds unsure of herself.

"What's wrong… is dad okay."

"He is perfectly fine, the man has a complete disregard for doctors orders, but otherwise… please stop by."

"Yeah, sure mom on my way." I hang up looking perplexed. "Would you like to meet my family?" I ask Ana as I don't' want to be away from her. She simply nods with a smile.

"There is a movie I want to see, would you like to come with me?" She asks going through her phone. "There is a showing in two hours." She adds. I'm sure I could call in a favor and watch it in the comfort of the media room.

"What movie is it?" I ready my phone.

"Marvel's Avengers."

"What, they made a movie of the comics?" I ask in disbelief. I actually want to see this.

"Yes, I know and from what I hear it is damn right perfect." She sings. "It's been an age since I went to the movie theater."

"Come to think of it… I don't think I have ever been." All my free time was taken… getting abused by Elena.

"Then we are definitely going. We certainly cannot have you missing out on the experience. There is nothing like ordering the largest size bucket popcorn they have all while telling yourself you can't possibly eat it all. Yet you add the largest cup of coke and then a hot dog still telling yourself you can't eat it all. Just as you about to walk away you get a large bag of M&M's." I stare at her in disbelief. "Despite all that food, you find yourself tipping the bag of M&M's over only to find the bag empty. You check the popcorn bucket and that too is empty. Then you shake the drinks cup and low and behold it's empty. Worse the movie is not over."

"Erm… okay." I have no idea how to respond to that.

"We are here sir," Taylor says though he's struggling to compose himself.

I help Ana out the car, and she looks at the house. "Oh, this is beautiful." She mumbles. I never really appreciated it or the people in it.

"Come," I say taking her hand. Despite knowing I have keys to the front door if need be Gretchen is there with her come hither look. "Good afternoon Mr. Grey." She purrs completely oblivious to the woman on my arm.

"Gretchen," I mumble barely looking her way. I take one step into the house, and I hear her. This shouldn't surprise me… of course, she'd come to my parents specifically my mother. Before I met Ana, this move would have angered me now I find myself wholly unmoved in any way. My phone vibrates several times in my pocket. I chuckle reading the messages dad just sent. His dislike of Elena has always been prevalent, and it's not going to change now.

"Mom, dad," I say cheerfully walking into the living room. "I will like to introduce you to my girlfriend…" Shit, we haven't exactly worked out what we are to each other yet. "This is Anastasia Steele, Ana my parents Carrick Grey and Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey." My complete disregard of Elena is not noticed as my parents are too shocked by the introduction.

"Oh, Ana, how lovely to meet you," Mom says gushing, the likes of which I have never seen.

"Pleasure to meet you, Dr. Grey."

"Oh nonsense, call me Grace." Grace gushes ushering Ana over to the sit beside her.

"Anastasia Steele… as in the Harvard Law graduate." Dad says in awe.

"One and the same," Ana says almost shyly.

"What am I missing?"

"Harvard Law Review called her one of the greatest minds to have come through. You graduated in under two years." Now, dad is gushing. "Are you practicing in Seattle now?"

"Yes, GEH just hired me to head the legal side of their mergers, acquisitions and patents department." She tells the room.

"You are working for Christian and dating him." Elena finally opens her trap.

"Yes, I had a lot of reservations about it, but Christian has gone a long way to assure me it won't be a problem."

"In our defense when we met we didn't know who the other was until I saw her at GEH." I go on to give them a PG version of our meeting not that they cared how we met just that we met and are a couple.

After a bit more gushing my mother finally gets to the reason to she summoned me here.

"Elena tells me you are selling your shares in Esclava." Again she sounds unsure of herself, as she should be meddling in my business.

"Esclava?" Ana questions. "You named a business after the Spanish word for slave?" She asks in disbelief.

"Yes, as in slave to beauty. Esclava is a chain of salons." She answers haughtily.

"Yes, mother to answer your question I am selling it. I have given Elena the chance to buy it before I offer it to a chain interested in expanding." From the look on my father's face, he doesn't like the private offer to Elena but says nothing. My mother could certainly take a leaf out of his book. "This is business, and as a family friend, I have given her thirty days. It's all I can do, and willing to do."

"Christian, dear boy… she can't afford it." She pleads, and the temptation to tell her exactly the kind of friend this bitch is overwhelming. I will, that's a given just not today. After the Coping Together gala, I will sit them down and tell them everything.

"Then I guess I will take the chain's offer. Ana and I have a movie to catch so we have to get going." I say standing up.

"Okay, son we will see you this weekend," Dad says with a smirk of satisfaction.

"You will. Love you, dad," I say giving him a hug.

"Love you, mom." I give her a hug as well before dragging Ana out.

"Your mom looked shocked by that hug," Ana says.

"I'm working on my phobia, but I haven't told them. I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up in case it didn't work." I say sending a text to Roz to sell my share of Esclava to the chain.

"Your mom is up to something," Ana says looking out the window.

"You mean her attempts to get me to gift my shares in the salon to Elena."

"No… I don't think that was what she was doing. If anything I think it was the opposite." She finally turns to look at me. "Has your mother ever meddled in your business?"

"Never," I say thinking she might just be right. I wonder what she's up to?

"You do realize the movie doesn't start for another hour and a half," Ana says snapping my attention back to her.

"We can go back to the apartment and wait." I offer suggestively.

"I want you until Sunday." She blurts out.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I want you until Sunday… until then you are mine. We do what I want to do, we go where I want to go. For example tomorrow I'm walking around Pike Market, and you are coming with me. Your security can follow, I do not want a million questions nor do I want to be asked to give notice. I do a lot of things on the whim, and that is that. After Sunday we can do whatever you please." I wanted to live and live to the fullest. Well… this is a start.

"I'm game," I say with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHRISTIAN**

"Well, good afternoon Christian." Flynn greets with a smile. "I expected you to cancel the appointment." He adds. Ana and I have been plastered all over the news and every paper. It's 2012, it's an election year, and yet the most important news is my and Ana's adventures… as one news anchor termed it.

"Mia dragged Ana off to shop for a dress… we are attending the Coping Together gala tomorrow."

"So I get to meet the woman that has turned you into the lover of open air concerts." He smirks.

"Yeah… well, she thinks you are a waste of money so good luck tomorrow." I tell him with a smirk of my own.

"If I recall correctly so did you." He reminds me earning a small chuckle from me. "I have learned not to take what the press reports at face value. With that in mind how is your relationship with Ana?" he asks.

"It's good… great actually. Surprisingly I have learned to temper my need for control. This week for instance, I haven't had a say in what we do, a lot of it was just a spare of moment decisions… and I went along without question much to the consternation of Taylor and the security team." I say with a shrug.

"Yet, you are troubled."

"I am waiting for the other shoe to drop. It all feels too good to be true… I keep waiting to wake up one day and find I am back to the man Elena created. My new nightmare is losing Ana… there is something about her that just… this might sound sappy and clichéd, but everything is so much more vivid, it as though…"

"Your eyes are open." Flynn finishes with a knowing smile.

"You know what this is… don't you?" I ask even though I am aware he won't tell me. These days he won't even lead me to the water... if I don't want to go that is my problem.

"Let things take its natural course, I don't see this as a flash in the pan. Worrying about something that might never happen is inviting it into your world. Stop worrying and go with the flow."

"Go with the flow?" I question with a look of incredulity. "Your answer is to go with the flow."

"Yes, it might just help you to get out of your own way. You think the world is vivid now… wait till you stop worrying about shit and just live. It is so much brighter than you think." He looks so fucking smug I want to slap him. "How much of your past does Ana know?"

"Every single detail." He looks up at me with a raised eyebrow. "She wanted to experience a little of BDSM, but then again I wouldn't call what we do that. I'd say what we do is what most couples do behind closed doors."

"Would you care to elaborate?" He asks.

"Well, I don't tie her hands because I'm afraid of her touch. I did so because we were discussing orgasms. I explained the need to move, scream, and close your legs, all the body's way of dealing with the intensity of the release. Minimize all of that, and the release is so much more… so I tied her down so she could experience it because she wanted to. Every BDSM-esque experience has all being about pleasure, her pleasure. What I feel when I see her… like that is like a drug."

"I see." He says with a nod.

What Ana has come to mean to me in this short time… there aren't enough words to do justice to her place in my life.

After another half an hour with Flynn, I leave with thoughts of this week on my mind.

We have taken over Kavanagh's apartment this week. I have yet to step foot in my penthouse since Monday morning. We do return to Escala tomorrow when my week to do as I please starts. This week has been a revelation; it started at the movie theater where I did indeed buy the biggest bucket of popcorn, the largest cup of coke, two hotdogs and a bag of M&M's. Somehow it was all gone before the movie was over. We went back on Thursday, and for the life of me, I can't tell you what movie we saw. We spent a majority of it making out, we were seconds away from having sex when a bunch of teenagers sneaked in to watch the movie.

We sat and had a picnic with my parents who happen to be at the open-air concert. One I had no choice but to go, if I'm honest with myself, I didn't want to go for fear I was going to be subjected to some bubblegum pop affair. Could I have been more wrong, it was the Seattle Philharmonic Orchestra. Two delightful hours of beautiful music enjoyed with my girlfriend and parents. I wouldn't have known such a thing happened had I been in the same head space I was in just over a year ago.

I thought I knew the damage Elena had done to me, but this week showed me the true magnitude of it all. I am rich beyond belief, I have toys most men dream off, but will never get. I am the envy of most men and yet if they truly knew my life most will tell me to keep the money. I never wanted to be poor ever again, but when it comes to life, I was the poorest man I knew. Ana has given me back some semblance of life; if I carry on in this path, I will feel the loss less keenly.

I pull up outside Kavanagh's the same time Ana and Mia do. Mia met Ana last night after she complained that everyone else in the family had. Elliot quickly offered to have a barbecue at his place. Should have known it was more for his benefit than Mia's. He spent most of the night arguing his case to Ana as though she was the one refusing to date him due to his promiscuous past.

"Bye Christian," Mia shouts pulling me out of my daydream.

"Found a dress I see," I say taking the boxes from her.

"Yeah, went a lot quicker than I expected… certainly is easier with a personal shopper involved." She says with a smile I can't decipher.

"Uh huh," I mutter following her into the elevator.

* * *

"That must be Franco," Ana says rushing past me.

"What must be Franco?" I ask looking up from my laptop.

"The buzzer." She says with a headshake. After a couple of minutes, the doorbell rings and Ana opens the door and looks thoroughly surprised. "José… what are you doing here?" She asks.

"Ray said you took a job here and are now a permanent resident. Can I come in?" He asks with a chuckle. His smile quickly fades when he sees me.

"Hey," I say with a smirk.

"Oh yes, José this is my boyfriend, Christian Grey. Christian this is my childhood friend José Rodriguez."

"What happened to Patrick?" He asks completely ignoring me before Ana can comment the doorbell rings.

"We broke up months ago," Ana says surprised he didn't know. "I'm surprised Ray, or your dad didn't tell you." She is lying.

"I see… why didn't you tell me?" He sounds hurt, hurt he missed his chance. "It never came up, and you and I have only spoken twice since the breakup. Had you asked about him I would have told you." Franco walks in through the door before any more can be said. "I'm sorry José but today was the wrong day to show up. We have a charity dinner to attend tonight, and I have to get ready." She says effectively dismissing him.

"Oh right… how about tomorrow or Monday?"

"I will have to let you know. Good seeing you." She says as she walks him out.

"Franco, meet my girlfriend, Ana." I introduce with a chuckle.

"Good seeing you?" Franco says with a raised eyebrow knowing Ana didn't mean a word of it.

"You were lying through your teeth. You didn't tell José because you didn't want him knowing you were single. Even Franco who doesn't know you could tell." I say with a smirk.

"Oh shut up." She says pulling Franco into the guest bathroom to get her hair done.

My phone rings, and it's Elliot. "Bro is Ana there."

"Yeah, she's getting her hair done for tonight," I inform him.

"Tell her we will have the rewiring complete by Monday."

Elliot found the wiring in Ana's house old and needed replacing. Ana decided to since the entire property needed rewiring she would go for solar powered electricity. Elliot who has made it a point to build energy saving and renewable homes was delighted with the decision. She also had him install a water recycling system which will recycle seventy percent of the water she uses. Elliot has surprisingly had every man working on Ana's house. He is trying to get her to go to bat for him with Katherine Kavanagh. I love my brother and will do my bit to help, but she is way out of his league. Don't get me wrong Elliot is a good-looking man, wealthy and funny. Except, he has lowered his own standard by sleeping with most of the women in Seattle and the surrounding areas.

When Kate called, and Ana mentioned Elliot, Kate wanted nothing to do with him. She knew of his reputation, and worse had slept with three of Kate's cousins.

He has his work cut out for him to get Kate to give him a chance. I like Kate she is the sort of reporter I respect. She writes stories and makes short documentaries on the things that matter. Her last report was of the small islands in the Pacific that are getting lost due to the melting icecaps and rising water levels. These islanders are losing their homes through no fault of their own. That is what matters not what Ana and I did. What is there to be gained by reporting that we went go karting… or went to see the UFC match.

Two hours later the bathroom door opens, and Franco steps out with a smile. "You lucky bastard." He drawls and I can't help the smug smile that breaks out.

"I know," I say earnestly. "Is it…erm… still long?"

"Yes, I just trimmed it… you know, made it neat and even." He says with a wave of his hand. I simply nod in response. "There is nothing wrong with you not wanting her to cut her hair. As much as we all like to believe we only like people for their personalities, looks play a part as well. I doubt she'd be happy if you asked me to shave your head."

"When you put it like that," I mumble.

"Ciao, Christian." He says breezing out of the room.

An hour later I'm ready and waiting for Ana. "Okay, I'm ready." I turn, and I freeze. "What do you think?"

"Erm… you… you… look..."

"Perfect." She says sauntering towards. "Let's go." She says waiting for me to open the door.

"Who made this dress?" I ask wondering if I can get them to make all of Ana's clothes.

"Givenchy."

"I file that in the back of my mind." The dress is a black halter neck, backless and at the bottom has something that looks like feathers. Shit, I know nothing about dresses to even describe the damn thing, but fuck me it looks magnificent on her.

"What was that comment about personal shopper yesterday?"

"Took you a whole twenty-four hours to ask." She says with a smirk. "Did she dress all your subs?" Fuck, wish I'd left it alone.

"Yes, all but the first three. I can ask for someone else if it makes…"

"No, she is brilliant at what she does, and she made the whole process rather painless. She takes my hand in hers and runs her fingers over my knuckles. "We all have a past." She mumbles.

I can't help but wonder about her past, specifically past boyfriends. She is twenty-six, I am not naïve enough to think she only started dating at twenty-five. I don't get the chance to dwell on it too long because we are at my parents. "Here we go," I say gripping her hands. I step out and help her out. The cameras start flashing as though we haven't being photographed every day this week doing mundane things like shopping for food. We have to stand and let them get their fill of us. I see Ana wave at someone, and it's Mr. Rodriguez. We walk over to him much to the surprise of his colleagues. "Hey, Ana." He greets her warmly before turning his cold glare on me. "Mr. Grey." He spits.

"Hello, Mr. Rodriguez, a pleasure to see you again," I say holding out my hand, which he shakes looking chastised. Had I returned his cold attitude, Ana would not be glaring at him in disappointment. I may be new to the dating game, but not when it comes to people. Rookie mistake Mr. Rodriguez, rookie mistake.

"He wants you," I whisper in Ana's ear as we walk away.

"I know, hence the reason I asked my dad and his not to tell him I broke up with Patrick. Hell, I told my dad not to talk about me to him in general. I didn't want the hassle of him trying to talk me into a relationship." She says with a sigh.

"Didn't he say your dad told him you took a job in Seattle?" I'm sure that was what he said.

"My dad told him no such thing, he saw us in some tabloid paper or other. He knows I only ever stay at Kate's whenI'mm in Seattle." She mumbles absentmindedly.

"Ana, Christian," Mia calls waving excitedly at us. We pulled away before we can say hello to mom and dad.

"Hey Mia, did you find the lost treasure of Atlantis?" I tease.

"Oh, hush. Elliot is flying solo." Okay close to the lost treasures of Atlantis.

"He must be serious about Kavanagh," I mumble.

"Well, good because I finally talked Kate into one date," Ana says, and I find myself feeling happy for my brother.

"That should make his evening." Mia chuckles.

"Oh yeah… not telling him yet." Ana says grabbing two glasses of champagne off a passing waiter.

"Why not?" I ask.

"I like the way he begs." She says before taking a sip of her champagne. I just stare at her as she casually looks around. Mia smirks at me before dragging her away.

"Hello, Christian." Fuck.

"Elena."

"You gave me thirty days." She snaps.

"And Grace said you couldn't afford it if that weren't the case you shouldn't have gone to her telling her you couldn't afford it then. I made it clear I was selling to the chain, so why are you surprised." The bitch didn't think I would, she still thinks whatever I'm going through is just a phase.

"Christian, I have…"

"Baby…" Ana calls interrupting whatever horseshit was about to leave her foul mouth. "Mia said you might need protection." She giggles.

"Oh right," I mumble when I see Mia's friends making a beeline for me. "I will need a hell of a lot more," I whisper in her ear.

"They can't be that bad." She says straitening out my bowtie and my lapels. I have completing forgotten about Elena at this point until I hear a gasps from her. I completely ignore her leading Ana away from her and the harpies heading our way.

Elena follows us to our table and soon looks perplexed when she realizes she is not seated at our table. "You are at the singles table this year," Dad says barely paying attention to her.

"Oh right… but I've always sat at this table." She argues.

"I'm afraid as Christian brought a date this year and neither Mia or Elliot did the numbers evened out, we had to move you to the singles table." I watch my mom closely as she reiterates what my dad said. I agree with Ana she is up to something.

"Ana, can you help me with the auction?" Mia asks.

"What help am I exactly providing." I expected no less from Ana. As a lawyer, she is not blindly going to agree to something.

"You'll see." Is Mia's sneaky response.

What is happening I couldn't possibly tell you? Ana and I are in our own world whispering and occasionally giving each other chaste kisses. To say we have taken attention away from the proceedings is an understatement. I notice Rodriguez out of the corner of my eye. I found out earlier he is the gala's official photographer or one of them at least.

"Ana, come on," Mia says standing.

"I'd rather not." She answers snuggling further into me.

"It's the auction… you agreed to help." Mia says sweetly.

"No, she didn't. I don't recall her saying yes I will help you." Dad interjects.

"He is right, you never answered my question, and I didn't answer yours," Ana says with a smile.

"You are good," Mia says returning her smile.

I move around the table and take Mia's vacated seat next to mom. "What are you up to?" I ask.

"You and your father are about as predictable as a dog with a bone." She says nonchalantly taking a sip of her drink.

"I will admit I have no idea what is going on," I say earning a chuckle from mom.

"What the hell were you thinking giving her a month to buy the salons? I want her to end up with nothing… less than nothing. You giving her a chance to make money… well, that didn't suit my plans." Ana was right she wanted me to sell to the chain immediately.

"Mom… what is going on?" I can hear the tremor in my voice.

"You can only turn a blind eye to the obvious for so long before it starts to overwhelm you. It starts with the little things, and over the years it starts to add up until the final puzzle falls into place… and well…" She puts her hand on mine and looks me in the eye.

Holy shit… she knows.


	7. Chapter 7

**ANA**

I watch him pace his bedroom like a man possessed, his hair is all over the place. He pulled his tie off as though it was suffocating him. He jacket is tossed across the room. "Christian, you had intended to tell them this weekend." I placate.

"I know… I know." He sits beside me, his head in his hands. "They look so devastated." His voice sounds hoarse.

"No matter how old you are your parents will always see you as a child. She hurt their baby, and they missed it. No amount of words will placate them." I rub his back as I have noticed it calms him.

"A year ago I thought I had finally lost them, that they had finally had enough of my selfishness. I didn't see it as selfishness… I thought I was sparing them the inevitable pain I will cause them. That was until dad's accident." He finally looks at me. "Dad fell off a ladder and hit his head… for three hours my family tried to reach me, while I was busy beating some poor girl who couldn't possibly understand the nature of my depravity. I had twenty-nine missed calls, fifteen text messages and three voice messages from Mia. I had twenty missed calls from Elliot, just as many messages and voice messages from him as well. He even came to Escala, but I had locked the elevator, as I was alone without security that weekend. Mom called as well asking me to for once pretend I cared about them and come say goodbye to my dad." He swallows hard and looks out his window.

"By the time I got to Seattle Gen the doctors had put dad in a coma. We were told to prepare for the worst, as he might not have woken up. Even if the did, who knew what the severity of his brain damage could be. He's been awake long enough to say goodbye to the family… I wasn't there. He told them to tell me he was proud of me, and he was sorry we couldn't have had a better relationship.

My mom laid into me, called me an arrogant, selfish, ungrateful ass. Said… just for once you could have pretended, just for once you could have pretended you loved him and said goodbye. Ask me what they did or didn't do that caused me to effectively turn my back on them. I couldn't answer." He is openly crying now.

"Two days later she profusely apologized for what she said as if she hadn't been right. Again I had nothing, I couldn't even tell them why for three hours no one could reach me further cementing the idea that I chose to ignore them." Deep down he knows they don't believe he simply chose to ignore them. "The sub at the time… it was her first weekend with me, and her last. Until I destroyed the playroom a couple of weeks ago, I had not stepped foot in there since dad's accident. The guilt I felt, the pain of thinking he would die thinking I hated him was immense. Every aspect of life took a backseat to my visiting the hospital. I stayed in his room for days at a time hoping, wishing, praying dad would wake up. For years my need for control had distanced me from them… before the accident, I hadn't seen my family in near on six months. I couldn't tell you what was going on in their lives if my life depended on it. A month after the accident, Elliot called me while I was with Elena asking to go for a drink. You know… do something that didn't revolve around dad being in a coma. Elena told me not to go. Something about her telling me not to go knocked the rose tinted glasses I viewed her with off my face. All of a sudden there she was in all her true disgusting glory. The reason my dad would die without my having said goodbye or told him I loved him. Seven and half months later he woke up and I was the one asleep in the uncomfortable chair next to him." He finally looks up at me.

"Do you spend time with your family now?" He nods.

"Do you let them know you love and appreciate them?" He again nods.

"Do they love you?"

"They love me, always have... took the idea of losing one of them to open my eyes to that fact." He mumbles.

"What matters is that you learned the lesson that was to be learned."

"And because of that, I met you." He adds.

"I believe we would have met regardless. Of course, you would have been an asshole of epic proportions, and we'd constantly butt heads." I say with a smirk.

"I don't doubt it." He says with a chuckle.

 **CHRISTIAN**

Ana heads back to the party leaving me to sort myself out. I just needed a minute to myself, and she understood. I'm a rational individual, and that rationale tells me I am not responsible for dad's accident. Except, it doesn't change the guilt I feel for the decline in our relationship, one that led him to believe that I didn't care for him. He could have died, he so nearly did… there is no use in dwelling on the what ifs. What is done is done, and in the end, it all worked out. What I need to dwell on is how mom knows what I'm so sure is my past with Elena.

I check my appearance in the mirror; although my eyes look slightly puffy, it's not a disaster. I make my way through the house and just before I get to the kitchen I get yanked to the side. "What the fuc…"

"Shush." Mia admonishes. It's then that I hear them.

"So yeah, that's how I got the job… since it's for charity I offered to do it for free." I hear Rodriguez say.

"I've heard about this charity mostly from Kate never thought I'd actually attend one," Ana says with a giggle.

"I am surprised to find you here… last I checked you hated these things. You usually just send a check." He grumbles.

"Christian had already made plans to spend the weekend with his family, and I wanted to spend the weekend with him." Her response makes me smile.

"From what I heard you are also going to be working for him." The sneer in Rodriguez's can be heard though he tries to suppress it.

"Yes, I am, neither one of us got to where we are without being able to separate business and pleasure. Work is work, and we both know that." She says confidently.

"Still, do you really think it's a good idea to be dating your boss? If things don't work out with you two, all of a sudden your job has become unattainable." He is beginning to piss me off.

"That is not something you should concern yourself with," Ana says nonchalantly.

"We've been friends for a long time, I am just that, a friend." Good, at least he knows his place.

"Friend my ass," Mia grumbles. I forgot she was here. "He has done nothing but gawk at her all evening." She adds earning a chuckle from me. Time to show my face.

"There you are." I purr wrapping my arms around her waist. She turns in my arms and plants a soft kiss on my neck.

"Ready to twirl me around on the dance floor?" She says in my ear, her warm breath on my skin causes my cock to twitch. "Down boy." She teases.

"You know… we could always go back upstairs. I doubt anyone will miss us." I whisper in her ear.

"You are Christian Grey, someone will notice your absence."

"Talk about killing a man's hopes." I lament not that she falls for it.

I am forced to dance with my mom, Mia, grandma, while dad, granddad, Elliot and even Flynn twirl Ana around the dance floor. The temptation to question my mom's knowledge of my affair with Elena is strong especially with Elena gawking at us throughout the dance. "We will talk tomorrow… enjoy your night with Ana. You've never stayed this long nor have I seen you look so… carefree. Know that we don't blame you, you were a child and was easily manipulated by a woman I considered a friend." I'm surprised by just how much my parents seem to know. "Yes, your father and I are sad, angry and feel manipulated… worse that we didn't act on our suspicions the minute… anyway, no use in crying over spilled milk. I am going to make her life hell, and I hope…"

"I am right there with you," I say before she can even ask if I'm with them on this.

* * *

"You don't do things by halves, do you," Flynn says with a chuckle. "She is a tour de force and certainly does not suffer fools." Flynn looks and sounds impressed by Ana.

"What did she say… did… she say anything about me?" Strangely, I find myself feeling apprehensive for some reason.

"No, we talked about a paper she wrote when she was at Harvard." I'm surprised by the revelation.

"I didn't know she had any published work," I mumble.

"You are too busy discovering the important things." Flynn taps me on the shoulder and disappears with a large glass of bourbon.

I look around, and I find Sawyer lingering around the portable toilets. I take a stroll towards him when Ana comes out of one of the toilets and Elena Lincoln out of the other… "Oh, this is not good," Taylor mumbles taking the words right out of my mouth.

Elena says something to Ana, but whatever it was it didn't warrant a verbal response. Ana looks at Elena with disgusts and starts to walk away, but something stops her she turns around and delivers a punch that clearly breaks Elena's nose. We all heard the crunch and knew that nose was broken. Elena is holding her face shrieking like the banshee she is. She looks up and sees me, and her glare turns to a look of relief. "Christian, you saw that… you saw her hit me." She practically begs as blood runs down her face.

"Saw what?" I question wrapping my arms around Ana. "Taylor, Sawyer did you see anything?" I ask.

"Can't say I did," Taylor says with a smirk.

"Me neither," Sawyer adds.

"Christian…" She says in disbelief. "I know… and I will admit I made some mistakes with some of my advice…" I am not listening to her bullshit justifications. We are long past that.

"What did she say to you?" I ask Ana after I finally manage to get her to come back to my bedroom.

"And I quote: 'It's obvious how you managed to get to the top so quickly.' As if you can sleep your way to the top when it comes to mergers and acquisitions." Ana sneers.

"Yeah, I'd break her nose too." I tease.

I call Jason when Ana decides to take a shower. I need a job done, and I need it done now while Elena is most likely at Seattle Gen getting her broken nose examined. "Oh, that felt good." Ana moans sauntering out of the shower with a towel around her waste. She rummages through her bag and pulls out a t-shirt, drops the towel and slips into the shirt. "Still in your tux." She says as though noticing me for the first time.

"I was on the phone with Taylor and a couple of other people. An idea occurred to me that I needed to be executed tonight." I pull her in-between my legs and run my hands up and down her thighs. "Your skin feels so soft." I groan my fingers working their way up her t-shirt.

"Hmm mm…" she moans running her fingers through my hair.

"I can't thank you enough for listening… and for not judging me."

"You are a big reason why I moved to Seattle, why I left everything I know to start a new life here. I did that because after two nights with you. I felt strongly for you, and I'm not about to run because of your past." She pulls on my hair lifting my head up in order to look me in the eye.

"People have been a revelation today," I mumble. "I feel strongly for you too," I add kissing her flat stomach.

"You are overdressed." She moans. I begrudgingly take my hands off her soft skin and shrug my jacket off. My shirt follows buttons flying everywhere.

"I want to make love to you," I whisper as I stand with her in my arms and gently lay her on the bed.

"I would love that." She moans.

* * *

After breakfast where I eat no more than a couple of bites, I follow my parents to my dad's office. "Right I'm operating under the assumption you know everything," I mumble. Mom takes my hand in her in a show of support, but it doesn't alleviate the guilt I feel.

"Yes… we know everything. We figured it all out a year ago, and before we could talk to you about it, I fell off a ladder." Dad says with a sigh.

"How did you figure it out?"

"When Linc beat her to the point of hospitalization, and she didn't press charges I thought she planned to hang it over his head while she took everything in the divorce. Except that didn't happen, she walked away with nothing except the house. We later learned it was because he was disgusted with what had gone on at the house. I then started wondering if whatever it was, was the same reason she didn't press charges and worse left her marriage empty handed. What could Elena had done that had her keeping quiet after he broke her nose, her cheekbone and damn near punctured her lung when he broke her ribs." Dad takes a deep breath and walks over giving me a small manila envelope.

"The day I learned about the ins and outs of her divorce I was shocked beyond words, it stayed with me. Open that later." He tells me. "We heard the rumors of her lifestyle, but many people practice BDSM..." To say the air in the room just got thinner is an understatement of epic proportions. I know they know everything, but hearing it is entirely different.

"Did Linc tell you why he beat her?" I ask.

"No, over the years we picked up little things here and there, nothing that would lead us to believe the worst. Then a few months before your dad's accident, a friend of ours from Harvard, Kevin Everett told your dad to inform me to stay well clear of Elena Lincoln. He didn't give a reason why and honestly Carrick said he was drunk and it could mean anything." Dad nods in agreement.

"A few days later your dad started questioning why Kevin would warn us about Elena. We soon learned Kevin had up until a couple of years ago was Linc's lawyer." Mom informs me.

"I started educating myself about BDSM, as I couldn't think of any other reason why Kevin would warn us about Elena," Dad says shocking the hell out of me.

"While talking about it… it hit us like a freight train… the clarity… " Mom takes a deep breath and carries on. "It all finally came together, I sent you to her house to clear rubble and all of a sudden you are behaving. I have kicked myself for the last year questioning why I didn't pry then. Yes, we were happy with your sudden change…"

"We should have questioned that sudden change… deep down I believe we were afraid to rock the boat." Dad grits out. "Discipline… is a big part of BDSM and there you were behaving… I remember when you started wearing that tacky leather bracelet Mia made for you, and the watch I bought you. You were hiding the bruising from the handcuffs." I nod in answer though it's not a question.

"You can open the envelope." Mom whispers. I realize I am trembling as I open the envelope. It's pictures of me, pictures after pictures… all of me as Elena's sub. Cleverly every one of them is after I turned eighteen… I know because the pictures are all date and time stamped.

"I don't remember her taking these." I murmur in shock.

"I had the investigator from our firm look into Elena, and he found these. He took everything and the copies she had on her computer."

"These explain a lot," I mumble.

"What do you mean?" Mom asks.

"When I pulled by backing with the banks, she threatened me… implied she could ruin me if I didn't get in line. She came to Escala later that day accusing me of breaking into her house. She could see I had no knowledge of what she was referring to and started to act like a friend, but it was too late. She was going to threaten me with these but found them gone. She always behaved as though she owned me… because she did." I would have caved if she had shown me these pictures.

"Before we could really do anything your dad had his accident. Even in my time of utter distress, it was all about her. She came to me asking me to talk to you when you pulled your backing from the banks. In fact, every time you did something that didn't work in her favor she would come round begging me to talk to you." Mom tells me.

"Was that why you called me about the salons? My plans for the salons did not work in your favor… you knew the moment you called me I would sell immediately to the chain." I'm really am predictable.

"Yes, I wanted her to hear you say no to her…"

"The minute you left your mom said to her, 'he's always listened to you more than he's listened to any of us. I told you he wouldn't listen.'" Dad says with a chuckle.

"Dad you've been well for a few weeks now… why didn't you say anything?"

"You have been through enough, that woman has fed you some bullshit over the years. Your self-loathing would have driven you further away from us, but then I saw the way you've been this week with Ana in your life… we thought you might just be ready to hear it. Even right now looking at you, you are barely holding on." He says moving over to sit next to me. I find myself sandwiched between my parents on the verge of breaking down.

"You are not at fault, that woman is going to rue the day she chose to introduce my fifteen-year-old son to BDSM." Mom growls.

"I take you also know why I didn't answer my phone the day dad had his accident." I feel so ashamed.

"It's okay son, oddly it explains a lot…" Mom pulls me into a hug when I break down in tears.

* * *

I can't seem to formulate a sentence until we arrive at Escala. "You weren't kidding about the white walls," Ana says looking around.

"Yeah, I always saw this place as a place to sleep and eat nothing more... GEH was my refuge." I answer with a shrug. "They spent more time comforting me and apologizing for failing me."

"They are parents, they will forever kick themselves for what is now so obvious."

"Yeah," I mutter absentmindedly.

"What is the plan… in regards to the pedophile?"

"Well, my parents howled with laughter when I told them you broke her nose." I smile for the first time since leaving Bellevue. "I'm taking the salons from her, she is in for a rude awakening when she turns up at the salon tomorrow."


	8. Chapter 8

**ELENA**

Staring at the computer screen, I can scarcely believe it, another day another picture of him and the supposed one-night stand. Neither Grace nor Carrick would shut up about her after they left. My reason for going there, the reason Grace summoned him was forgotten. As hard as I tried, I couldn't get them to listen to me anymore… no, it was all about Anastasia Steele. Carrick was so enthralled by her he could barely get his words out. Apparently, she is a lawyer with one hell of an excellent reputation. Carrick said his firm had offered her a contract before she finished law school, but she turned it down, as she wanted to stay in Boston.

Hopefully tonight I will talk to Christian, after all, we are at the same table, and he can't avoid me all night. Last night I found out he had sold his percentage to a chain finally making its mark in the US market. What the fuck happened to the thirty days, not that it would have made much of a difference… I'd still be broke in thirty days.

I make it a point to arrive late at the gala, I waited till I got a Google alert about Christian and her arrival before I left the house. You can't miss them as he stands out like a god among mortals, a god I created.

"Hello, Christian." He makes no effort to hide his disdain for me.

"Elena." He greets his voice matching the expression on his face.

"You gave me thirty days." I bark.

"And Grace said you couldn't afford it if that weren't the case you shouldn't have gone to her telling her you couldn't afford it then. I made it clear I was selling to the chain, so why are you surprised." Wow, he really has turned on me. He made it clear that he was showing me the monster I always told him he was... so why am I surprised.

"Christian, I have…"

"Baby…" The tramp interrupts completely ignoring my existence. Evidently, he has told her about our history. I wish I could blame his attitude on her, but this started long before they met. "Mia said you might need protection." She giggles, and he looks at her with such love and devotion.

"Oh right." I see that bitch Lilly making a beeline for him. That girl is so caught up in him she can't see his dislike for her. He whispers in Ana's ear, and she melts into him.

"They can't be that bad." the lawyer says straitening out his bow tie and lapels. I try, and I mean really try to hold back any verbal display of the shock I feel, but it escapes me. She can touch him… who the fuck is this woman?

Quickly getting over my shock, I follow them to the table, and I can't find my name anywhere. "You are at the singles table this year." Carrick gleefully says with a smug smile.

"Oh right… but I've always sat at this table." I argue knowing he most likely just removed my name from the table.

"I'm afraid as Christian brought a date this year and neither Mia or Elliot did we had to move you to the singles table," Grace says. Shit, they really moved me to the singles table because indeed Christian brought a date for the first time.

I don't want to stay, but I do, refusing to read more into this than it is. Grace had no choice; the girl was a last minute addition nothing more. I can't help but watch them the entire night barely paying attention to anything. Worse, people approve of her and their relationship.

After drinking one too many glasses of champagne, I finally give up and decide to head home. I make my way to the luxury portable toilets and have to will myself not to cry. How did this happen? When did I become the one that begged, the one that keeps calling… praying he will answer my calls. I have lost him, and the hurt that realization brings is too much for even me to bear.

Leaving the toilets, I see her leaving as well. She is sleeping with the boss, and no one bats an eyelid. When did Christian become that guy? "I can see how you managed to work your way to the top." I sneer my hatred of her boiling to the surface. Without a word, she walks away, but doesn't get far before she turns around and the next thing I know a great deal of pain is shooting up my nose. The bitch hit me… the stupid bitch hit me. I am going to sue her for all she's worth.

I try to get Christian on my side knowing it's an exercise in futility. I try to tell him I now know I was wrong in some of the things I fed him but he doesn't want to hear it. It's perhaps a blessing, as I would be lying.

* * *

"Well, your breathing is not obstructed… luckily for you, there is only minimal damage to the nasal bridge. You have to keep the nose guard on for the next couple of weeks at least." I groan at the idea of walking around with this unsightly plastic on my face. "I know, it's not the most flattering thing in the world, but unless you want your nose to set out of shape, you have no choice." With that, he walks away.

I can't believe that little tramp broke my nose. I don't have the money to get the damage fixed. I spent a great deal of money to get the nose I have, and now it's ruined. Worse, Christian backed her… pretended he didn't see the punch.

As I sit here waiting to be discharged, I find myself lamenting this last year. Who would have thought Carrick falling off a ladder he shouldn't have been on in the first place would cause me such problems. It changed something in Christian; he spent all his time at the hospital and barely paid attention to GEH. A month after the incident I finally saw him and I would say… looking back on it now was the first sign of the changed man he's become. He barely paid attention to anything I had to say, I took a chance and brought up the topic of him needing a sub to help him deal with Carrick's situation. He leveled a cold glare the kinds of which I have never seen at me shutting me up. I knew he sent Susannah away after one night and thought it was simply a one off, but I was wrong. He no longer needed subs and was done with the lifestyle. The tone in which that speech was delivered told me to shut up and never bring it up.

I could get nothing from Grace, she was in her own world and barely had time for me and my need to find out about Christian.

Two months later without notice, he withdrew his backing with the banks forcing me to pay near on five million or else lose everything. I went to him wanting to know why and he told me I was old enough to support myself and that he wasn't my husband, boyfriend nor did he owe me anything. He wasn't my personal bank and the days of me taking advantage of him were over.

I thought I had all I needed to put him back in his place and made just such a threat. I soon realized I didn't… someone had emptied my safe, and I had no idea, I naturally thought it was him, but he was completely taken aback by my accusation. I realized I had been robbed and didn't know it. The contingency money I had, the contract for Esclava, my insurance policy in case Christian pulled any shit, and jewelry was all gone. I went back with my tail between my legs but the damage was done, and he didn't want to hear anything I had to say. For months I couldn't reach him, and when I did, he took something away from me. All he did these days was take; he truly wasn't giving anymore when it came to me at least. Grace couldn't help, and she last time reminded me Christian always listened to me not her. For the first time, I rue the day I told him to keep clear of his family.

* * *

Come Monday morning I am in no mood to go to work, but a phone call from Gertrude has me rushing over the Pike Market branch. When I arrive the salon indeed is closed with a sign saying it will be closed for a week due to refurbishment under the new management. What is this? The salon works because of what it's currently is, and these fools are about to change it.

I get through the back door and find a man with jet-black hair and the most striking green eyes I have ever seen sitting behind my desk. "Hello." I greet none too politely. I am still, after all, part owner of the salon.

"Hello, you must be Elena Lincoln." He says standing up to greet me. "I'm Dale Mortimer, I will be overseeing the transition from Esclava to An…"

"You do realize you are changing the very thing that brings people here?" I ask sitting down on the couch.

"With all due respect Mrs. Lincoln you have three salons in one city. We have thousands across the globe. I think it's safe to say our formula works." I can't argue that as much as I want to… he has a rather good point.

"I guess," I say with a sigh.

"Since we prefer one manager per site we will be keeping you at the Bellevue branch…"

"I'm sorry…"

"You have a knack for interrupting." He says purposefully interrupting me. "One manager per site and that is how we operate if you don't like it feel free to leave." He barks.

"I do realize you have the larger percentage, but the three branches are still in part mine." He looks at me as though I'm speaking gibberish.

"There must be some misunderstanding." He mumbles pushing the paperwork in front of him towards me. "As far as that contract says... we own Esclava lock, stock, and barrel." This can't be right.

"No, I own thirty percent of Esclava… I have a legally binding contract that says so." I go through the contract with some trepidation.

"Bring in a copy of your contract, and we will have our lawyers go through it." Something in his voice tells me he doesn't believe a word I'm saying.

"I will be back in about an hour with my contract." Without waiting for a reply, I storm out of the salon.

I am half way home when I remember I don't have my copy as my safe was emptied. SHIT… I need to go to GEH and have Christian give me a copy. He will have one and since his lawyer represented us both, GEH's legal department will also have one.

Instead of calling I decide to head to GEH and talk to Christian. It's clear we are no longer friends, but this is of vital importance, and after this, I will never bother him again.

"Mrs. Lincoln to see Mr. Grey." There was a time I simply strolled through this lobby into his private elevator.

"Mrs. Lincoln Mr. Grey is currently on leave would you like to book an appoint… sorry, Mrs. Lincoln… it erm… appears you are no longer welcome. I'm afraid you have to leave, or I will be forced to call security." I don't bother arguing knowing he's not in the building nor do I bother with Escala.

* * *

"Grace without that paperwork I will lose everything." I plead with her.

"Elena, don't worry I'm sure he can have someone send the paperwork over."

"Don't bother Christian is out in the middle of the ocean," Elliot says as he walks into the kitchen grabbing an apple promptly walking back out.

"Oh yes, he did say something to that effect," Grace mumbled.

"What is with you and my son." Carrick sneers. "Honestly, since I've been at home you are always here asking Gracie to talk to Christian about this or that. Why is that your whole life revolves around Christian." I don't like this line of questioning at all. "Clearly, he has cut ties with you, but here you are trying to worm your way back into his life," Carrick adds with a derisive snort.

"Gracie, seriously… why do you bother?" he asks.

"Oh Cary, I feel sorry for her." My head shoots up looking at Grace in disbelief. "I mean after all she married a man for his money and then laments his lack of attention. You can't tell me when you first saw her you didn't think how pitiful." She says looking at me with indeed pity.

"You do have a point. Unfortunately, that pity also closed our eyes to her true nature. Now when I look at her... I see the manipulative, devious black heart of a pedophile." Every molecule in me is frozen to the seat. _Get up and run._

"Is she really surprised her life is now imploding. I mean she was so sure of herself she didn't see her systematic destruction over the last year until it was too late. Why would we help the woman who abused our fifteen-year-old son when he was already a mess? Now his eyes, just like ours are open, and we have now turned our hands to the profession of vengeance. You think this is low, you do not know low… by the time we are through with you death will be a blessed relief." Grace spits at me.

"Have you been reading Shakespeare again?" Carrick teases.

"I have, I needed inspiration, and nothing breeds inspiration like the bard himself." I am sitting here damn near having a panic attack and these two talk about… oh god, Elena, say something.

"He stopped fighting…" My voice is hoarse.

"I don't care." She says without emotion.

"Grace, Carrick… please, you have to see how it helped him. Look at him now."

"Yes, look at him now without you in his life… without your poison infecting his mind. He is free of you, and that must hurt." Carrick growls. "Get out of our home now before one of us gets violent. I am not above hitting you because in my eyes you are not a woman. Rot in hell you vile, loathsome bitch."

I don't know how I made it home, but I do and can barely stand. I fall on the foyer floor wondering how long I will have a roof over my head.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHRISTIAN**

"Fuck… Ana, this is beautiful." Her house really is beautiful. "How many bedrooms?"

"It was originally eight, but Elliot said he had to knock a wall down in the master bedroom. I can't begin to imagine how huge it must be now considering it…" she freezes in the foyer looking around, and I believe Elliot went above and beyond what she expected. "He's knocked the wall down." She whispers in awe. I have absolutely no idea what she's talking about.

"I thought the space looked better without the wall," Elliot says coming in behind us. "It opens up the room if I do say so myself."

"I agree." Ana murmurs walking towards the living room. "Elliot, why do I have marble floors?" She asks damn near spinning around.

"There was a small accident so I had to pull out the wooden floors and would you believe it... it had these under the wooden floors." He says with a smile.

"And the glass wall in the kitchen?"

"Yeah that… illuminates the place." Indeed it does.

"We spend the next half an hour walking around the house. Ana damn near had an orgasm at the sight of her new library/office. The master bedroom is indeed huge. You could fit an apartment in here. I have to say I do like the way Elliot begs.

"So… what do you think?" He asks looking a little nervous.

"It's fucking beautiful… Elliot Grey, you are good, really good." She praises. "By the way, Kate will go on one date with you and decide if you are worth the effort. On this alone, I say you fucking well are."

"You are serious?" He asks apparently in shock.

"Very," Ana answers with a giggle.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Elliot sings. "Anyway, I have another site to get to or else I would stay." Hell, I'm glad he's leaving.

Ana and I order Thai food and wait for her furniture to arrive. She seems especially happy about her car. "What make and model is your car?"

"You wait and see." She says with glee.

"I am not a patient man," I mutter petulantly.

"Haven't you heard, patience is a virtue." She teases.

"I will remind you of that when according to you I'm too slow getting my cock in you." I counter.

"Fuck, I could do with your cock in me right now." She moans. Unfortunately, her phone rings and she jumps off the chair before answering it. "It's 135603." She says hanging up. "My car and furniture are here." She cheers. "Remind me to change the code after they leave." She says.

Six hours later the house is furnished, the library shelves are now packed with books. It resembles mine in most respects with the sheer volume of books.

Her car, her baby as she calls is a Maserati GranTurismo MC. My girl has clearly done well for herself. This house is a home, even though it's not lived in you know who resides here the minute you walk in.

Since it's my week, I wanted to stay here… christen her new bed. Frankly, I am glad it's a new bed, not the bed she shared with Patrick. "I can't get over this room," I say stepping out of the bathroom. I'm not going to lie I am envious of her home, this place makes Escala look like a blank canvas. I pull my pajama bottoms on and grab my t-shirt walking out onto the balcony. Ana is out here with a bottle of champagne. "Celebrate with me?" As if she needed to ask.

"It will be my pleasure." I hang my t-shirt on the back of the chair and join her on the couch. I don't have a single piece of furniture on my balcony… Ana has a whole set up out here. All of a sudden I loathe the idea of going back to Escala… The pop from her opening the champagne snaps my attention back to my surroundings.

"Are you okay?" Evidently, she noticed my mood.

"I'm just thinking how beautiful your home is compared to Escala." Honesty is the best policy I have discovered.

"You never saw Escala has a home… I don't think you ever saw anywhere as home." She is right. I never thought I belonged anywhere, especially where my family was concerned. For years I was waiting for the Grey's to send to me back to… where I don't know. It's only recently looking back do I realize they loved me more than words could express. I was there to stay if only I figured this out years ago Elena could not have used that fear against me.

"I know we just started dating, and… you are it for me… I mean…"

"I know what you mean, you are it for me as well." I let out a loud sigh of relief.

"So with all this… this is a home…" I have never struggled to get my point across as much as I am now.

"Have you seen the closet?" She asks topping up my champagne.

I walk back across the bedroom and into her huge space of a closet, and my steps falter when I notice one side of her closet is completely empty. I open the drawers, and there isn't a loose sock in any of them. One side is packed with her clothes and shoes. I open her drawer and find it full of her panties, I absentmindedly pick one up inspecting the barely there lace thong. "It takes all of one second to see one side of the closet is empty." She says with a raised eyebrow.

I try my best not to look guilty after getting caught looking through her underwear drawer. She saunters over to me and takes her thong from me and puts it back in the drawer and shuts it with a smirk. "Does that answer your question?" She asks

"Huh?" I imagine I look as lost as a feel.

"The empty side of the closet." She says taking my hand and dragging me back to the balcony.

"Yeah… yeah, it does." I murmur taking the offered glass of champagne. When the time is right I'm moving in... hell, if I had my way I'd be moving in now.

"Did my underwear drawer get you this flustered?" She asks with a giggle.

"Honestly, it did. I've never actually seen a…"

"Yeah, I can imagine." She's still laughing at me. "Anyway, to us and our future." Fuck yes, I can toast to that.

"To us." I concur. "Would you like to go out for dinner tomorrow night?" I ask knocking back the champagne.

* * *

After four days out on the ocean and a day helping Ana settle in I finally switched my phone on, and for a moment I thought GEH had gone up in smoke. No, it was Elena Lincoln blowing up my phone for what I don't know nor do I care. I do know my parents have severed all ties with her. From the sound of my mom's voice, she took great delight in doing so. "What are you smiling about?" Ana asks as we head to the Mile High.

"Thinking about the message my mom left," I tell her with a chuckle and she smiles.

"Is that why the pedophile is calling?"

"Fuck if I know… we are here." I mumble as the car comes to a stop.

"Excellent, I am hungry. I could murder a steak right now." I can't help my smile at her eagerness for food.

As usual, the paparazzi are out and about snapping pictures left right and center. As long as they don't crowd us, they can do what they want. I believe they keep their distance because we are always out. They start to crowd us, and we will be forced to stay in or travel with excessive security, and they know that. We have a long distance relationship that works for us.

"Oh, just remembered could you have the employees files sent to me. I would like to see who I'm working with before I start work on Monday." Ana says as we enter the elevator.

"No need, we only have one acquisition in the works. You take your time for the next couple of weeks getting acquainted with the staff and how things run. I'm sure you'll change a few things." I wrap my arms around her when I catch a couple of guys staring. "Speaking of acquisitions… there is a trip to London at the end of the week. I was hoping I could rope you into coming… you see how we do things."

Sure, why not." She doesn't sound very enthusiastic about it. Before I can ask the elevator stops and the doors open.

"Mr. Grey, this way sir." The maître d says in greeting.

* * *

I'm done I take another bite." She says after she has cleared her plate of every morsel of her cheesecake.

"You didn't sound too enthusiastic about going to London."

"Christian, its work… from experience, you usually go from hotel room to conference room back to hotel room. If you are lucky, you might have a meal or two in the restaurant." She does have a point.

"It's especially hard when it's in a city you want to see," I add.

"And London happens to be my favorite place to visit. It doesn't matter how many times I visit it I like to sightsee." She pouts. "I'm ready to leave… you look especially hot in your sweater. I have never thought much of sweaters, but I can't wait to slowly pull that zip down and reveal the price inside."

"I'm good to go." I moan feeling the effects of her words. We are wrapped around each other in the elevator, though my attempts to get my fingers in Ana are firmly squashed.

"For fuck sake," Taylor mutters, and I see the problem the second I look up. This is the downside of having the press on your tail and social fucking media.

"This bitch is going to cause a scene you just know it," I growl.

"What could she possibly say that would look good for her? Let her cause a scene if she dares." Ana says with a devious smile.

"Christian, I wouldn't bother you, but I really don't have a choice," Elena asks and all I can do is stare at that nose guard trying no to laugh.

"Elena, whatever it is I don't give a flying fuck so don't waste your breath."

"I lost my copy of the contract we drew up for Esclava… I just need your legal department to just email me a copy that's all. Christian, I am begging you without it I have nothing." Just where I want her… with nothing.

"Legal is right here," I say showing Ana off like a priceless antique.

"Erm… I can give you my email address and you…" Elena tries her best to remain impassive but fails miserable. Her look of disdain aimed at Ana is clear for all to see even with the nose guard.

"You lost your copy… how exactly did you do that?" Ana asks with an impassive glare.

"I don't know." Elena mumbles.

"I'm afraid it will take my department a while to find the copy. I have to prioritize and finding a copy of a contract for a company no longer a subsidiary of GEH isn't high on the list. In fact, it's not on the list at all."

"I can come look for it myse…"

"We can't allow just anyone to go through our legal files…"

"Our." Elena scoffs forgetting her position.

Ana steps closer to her. "Yes… our, because we both know it's just a matter of when not if." I am currently sporting a massive face splitting smile, and I can't stop it no matter how hard I try. Anastasia Rose Grey, I love the sound of that.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Lincoln." Ana utters getting in the SUV.

"Christian, please… I am begging you."

"No, you are not… I haven't heard or seen any form of begging. Get on your hands and knees and lick the soles of my shoes clean… and that would be a start." She stands there looking at me in disbelief.

"You were headed for…" She starts that shit again and this I really don't want to hear it.

"Fuck you and the cunt that brought you into this world. You can rot in hell for all I care." I counter getting in and slamming the car door shut.

 **ANA**

"Ana, good morning." Roz greets with a smile.

"Roz, how are you?" I ask trying to avoid the stares I'm getting as I make my way to my office.

"I'm good… I know you haven't had time to settle in, but I was hoping you could look over this file for me before the trip to London later this week."

"Yeah sure." It's a small enough file shouldn't take me long.

"Thank you, Ana." She says turning back around and walking towards the elevator.

I arrive at my office and find a young lady already at the assistant's desk. "Hello, Miss Steele I am Claire, I was Mr. Markham's personal assistant… I don't…"

"Give me a minute, and we can talk." She is evidently worried about her job, but I've already seen her file and if she's as good as the file says then I don't see why she can't be my PA. Although I have learned an employee's file doesn't tell you everything, something's you find out in person.

I look at the Carver file Roz gave me and notice the legal contract and due diligence was done by Jack Hyde. "Claire." With my door open, I know she can hear me.

"Miss Steele."

"Please take a seat." I point to the chair across my desk.

"Jack Hyde…" she rolls her eyes before I can ask a question.

"Well, that is not a good start," I say with a chuckle.

"First thing you should know, he went up for your job, and we all know how that turned out. He thinks every woman wants him and walks around here like he owns the place." Don't I know the type.

"What does he look like?"

"Red hair, blue eyes…"

"Ahh yes, I met him during the interview… he was so sure the job was his he told me he would hire me for his current position when the time came." Claire can't contain her snort at that. "I should warn you… Mr. Markham was brilliant, run this place like a well-oiled machine… that was until the last year. His wife got lung cancer, and his focus was more on that than the job. He did what he needed to do and nothing else, I'm afraid you are going to find a lot of things are not as they should be. Jack knew things were falling apart, but he did nothing because he was hoping to use it to get Mr. Markham out. Unfortunately for him, Mr. Markham left before Jack could implement his plan. In the last few weeks, he's been busy trying to cover his tracks, but a year's worth of neglect can't be cleaned up in a month. Might I add, I'm not supposed to know any of this, but people gossip especially when they think they are alone in the bathroom."

"Thank you for the head's up." Perfect, my second in command is a first class asshole.

"How do you take your coffee or tea?" She asks.

"Black, lots of sugar," I mumble my mind already on the file in front of me.

Within half an hour I already know London doesn't look very likely. Before Claire informed me about Hyde I would be asking how he missed the obvious, but since he is busy trying to clean up the mess he let build up, his concentration I guess a little scattered. I send an email to Roz and one to Christian, what happens from here on out is their decision. Christian's focus hasn't been on GEH in the last year, and Roz has had a lot on her plate. I guess neither of them thought legal was one department they had to worry about and Jack fucking Hyde took advantage of it. Already I'm itching to fire the asshole.

I'm not at all surprised when Christian calls a meeting just before lunch. When I arrive at the conference room, everyone is waiting for me. "Sorry, took me a minute to find the place," I mumble taking a seat next to Roz.

"Just this once Miss. Steele." Christian growls, and it takes an effort not to giggle.

"I received a very unsettling email from Miss Steele this morning regarding the Carver acquisition…"

"Wait, you are taking it from me and giving it to your… Miss Steele. I've been working on it for months." Jack says looking positively annoyed.

"No Jack, because of you, it appears this project is dead in the water." Jack looks around perplexed.

"Miss Steele would you please tell Mr. Hyde what he missed."

"Did you look at the papers finance flagged and sent to you?" He shifts in his seat, and I know the answer. Hell, I knew the answer before I asked the question. "If you had you would have noticed that although Carver's business partner Eric Coulter is dead his wife…"

"She has no say in business as per Carver's agreement with Coulter," Jack says with a condescending smile.

"It would appear that way." I push the finance paper over to him. It doesn't take him that long to find his mistake.

"Shit, I don't know how I missed it." He mumbles.

"I'm wondering the same thing." Christian bellows. "It took you seconds to see that the contract Carver had with Coulter is null and void because Mrs. Coulter gave her husband the money he used buying the shares he purchased in Carver. That contract agreement was drawn up without her involvement, and therefore Mrs. Coulter can contest the sale of Carvers. Jesus... Hyde, we have wasted months on this acquisition." I have yet to see Christian this angry. "Finance flagged that paper in front of you so tell me how the fuck you missed it."

"What you and Ms. Bailey aren't aware of is that Markham has had his focus on his dying wife and did what he needed to do and nothing else. In the last few months, I noticed a lot of shit weren't getting done… so I looked into it and realized the department was up the creek without a paddle. I have had my focus on several different problems…"

"Why didn't you come to us?" Christian asks, and I get the distinct impression he doesn't believe Hyde.

"When was I supposed to do that? While you were at your father's bedside or while Roz was busy doing her job and yours." If I didn't know he was lying through his teeth, I would say he had a point. "It may have slipped your mind, but you don't have a head of legal. Markham did both jobs… well, until a year ago and it doesn't appear you hired Miss Steele for that." Why the fuck am I just learning of this.

"This project as of right now is no longer worthwhile… if the situation changes, you will know." Christian says standing up. "Miss Steele, my office."

When I get to his office, he is pacing in front of his desk. "That son of a bitch just cost me millions, and he sat there and lied through his teeth." He seethes. "How bad are things down there?"

"I don't know. I haven't had the time to look into things," I say with a sigh. "He knew about it and let it happen hoping he could use to get Markham out…

"Except Markham resigned before he could use it and now he is trying to cover his ass and missing crucial information on acquisitions." He finishes my sentence. "As you are now aware, GEH currently does not have a head of legal. We are looking, but so far every candidate has come up short. I do realize we didn't employ you…" he better not be going where I think he's going. He sees the look on my face and stops short with a resigned sigh. "Hyde is a lying asshole, but he is right about one thing I haven't been here the last year, and Roz took on so much and a lot of standards dropped and we've addressed them. Neither one of us thought legal had fallen into such a state. Markham was a taskmaster; the man was obsessive about how things were done. He lost it if you missed a punctuation mark in an email more or less on a contract. In the last year outwardly it looked like it always has, until today I didn't think anything was wrong. I swear this is not me, this is not GEH… this not how I do things. It won't be forever I just need…"

"There are several aspects of the law I am not clued up on." I really don't like where this is going.

"Delegate. You might not know how to do some things personally, but you will know if it's not right." He does have a point.

"Ana, baby…"

"Uh uh… do not even go there. You are not going to use our personal life to rope me into a job I'm not qualified to do." I bark.

"I am desperate, let's be honest can you really clean up your department and leave the other half of legal. How long before their mess starts to encroach all over your pristine department?"

* * *

"Claire, call a staff meeting first thing after lunch." It's my first day… my first fucking day and already I want to kill someone. I took this job to get away from this type of bullshit. This was an everyday occurrence at Adam Tech, and now… talk about from the frying pan into the fire. I sit on the couch and wonder why I have Markham's office. This office belongs to the head of legal and up until a few minutes ago I wasn't the head of legal and yet I had this office. Now I'm wondering if this was Christian and Roz's plan all along. All of a sudden I regret taking this job.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry for the mistakes. I don't have the usual time to dedicate to editing. I'm going for a new procedure tomorrow on my head and wanted to get this out before I left as I don't know when I will be home or how I would feel. Thanks. CJ.**

 **ANA**

I walk into a packed conference room and stand behind the chair I'm meant to occupy. I don't want to sit as several people are standing and I don't want to look up at them. "If you haven't realized that this department has gone to the dogs then you really need to consider another form of employment." Since no one looks surprised by my blunt statement I take it as a sign they all knew. "Good, because it's clean up time," I say looking around the room.

"The days of nine to five or eight hour work days are over. As of tomorrow, I expect everyone in at seven, and the earliest anyone leaves is at seven. There are no exceptions, I don't care if some aspect of your personal life will be affected." There are murmurs of disapproval, which I expected.

"Some of us have children and…"

"I don't give a fuck." I bark. "I pull out a large pile of papers and slam it on the table. "That swipe card you all have, the one you use before entering these legal offices just also happen to time stamp your arrival and departure. I just learned that today, here I thought it was just for security." All of a sudden the haughty looks and deadly glares turn to discomfort and fear. "Some of you come in at lunch spend a couple of hours and leave. With the exception of a handful of people, the rest of you took advantage of Markham's personal crisis. I was going to authorize finance to pay you the overtime, but I've changed my mind. Finance is going to calculate the hours you all owe, and you pay it back working the additional four hours. Some of you will be giving up your Saturdays for the foreseeable future." They all look at me in shock but say nothing. "If you decide to resign because of this, be prepared to pay back the money you owe. You will all be receiving emails with a list of things to be done. You will use the additional four hours to get them done. Make no mistake about it every single minute owed will be paid."

GEH doesn't have a clocking-in system, those swipe cards are primarily for security purposes, but it is also used to monitor employee working hours. Markham was meant to sign off on the hours at the end of every month after he'd checked them, but he didn't bother checking the hours in the last year. They took advantage of the faith he placed in them to work the hours outlined in their contracts. If things weren't so dire, I would fire most of these people.

Claire places a cup of coffee on my desk with a wry smile. She was the one that told me about the swipe card system. "Thank you," I say taking a sip of my coffee. She is one of three people who didn't take advantage of Markham's distraction... if anything she worked more hours. I had a word with her and the two others and since they didn't mind working the extra hours no one else had a leg to stand on. They are the only three getting paid for it, in truth I was never going to pay the others for hours they have already being paid for.

"Now, let's start with our worst offender," I say getting to my feet my cup of coffee in hand. When I walk out of my office, I see everyone with their heads down working, and I smile to myself. Welcome to life working under Anastasia Rose Steele, if they thought Markham was a taskmaster they haven't seen anything yet. "Michael Wood," I say entering the filing room.

"Yes." He says turning his attention to me.

"Mr. Wood, I believe your job here is to transfer all these files to the computer for digital storage."

"Yes, Miss Steele." He rubs the light sheen of sweat off his forehead with his sleeve.

"You have been here for almost six months, and yet from what I could see, there were only nineteen files in the system. How long does it take to transfer one file?"

"Erm… it… erm… depends on the size." He mumbles.

"Right," I say putting down my cup of coffee. I walk over to one of the cabinets and grab the largest file I can find." Claire, please time me." I say with a smile as I see Mr. Wood gulp. I carefully stack the papers into the machine making sure I straighten out any folded edges. I hit double sided as some of the papers have wording on both sides. I hit black then a couple more buttons as the instructional manual on the wall above the machine instructs. The papers start disappearing into the machine one at a time coming out in a neat pile at the bottom. "Okay, what else." I murmur to no one in particular. I sit behind the monitor and again the instructions are pretty straightforward. The system asks you where you want to save the new scans. You simply open a new folder name it and hit save, and the new scans are saved to that folder. I sit back, pick up my cup of coffee and start a game of solitaire which I finish in under a minute, and I have to say I'm proud of myself as I'm shit at the game. I lose the second game, and before I can start a third, the machine is done.

"Eight minutes and forty-four seconds," Claire says glaring at Mr. Wood.

"Let's just round that up to ten minutes… no, let's round it up to half an hour. You have been here for over five months and in that time had you managed ten files a day, which is fifty files a week, two hundred a month. What I mean is you should be done by now Mr. Wood… that is if you had bothered to spend more than an hour here each workday. You, in the short time you've been here compared to everyone else, owe the most hours. You have until the end of the week to finish digitizing these files then we will find some use for you until your hours are paid up. You will also be here at seven in the morning and be leaving at seven in the evening every Saturday. After your hours are paid up you will no longer be an employee of GEH." He stares at me in disbelief.

"But… I…"

"How are you surprised by this?" I'm now staring at him in disbelief.

"If you are going to fire him, then you might just as well fire everyone else in this department," Hyde interjects.

"I don't recall asking for your opinion nor do I want it. Unless I ask for it keep it to yourself." I bark. "If my firing him bothers you so much you can follow him out the door," I add as he glares at me. "Keep glaring at me, and you will find yourself out the door. How in God's name did you not notice that half the time there was no staff around here? My bad… how could you since you weren't here either. Make no mistake I am your boss, and when I ask you to jump, you say how high Miss Steele."

"Mr. Woods get back to your job because if at the end of the week you are not done I will fire you and you will then find yourself in a significant amount of debt to GEH."

* * *

I needed a fucking break, and since I missed lunch, I head out with Sawyer in tow. I take a walk around downtown Seattle and find a few places I can grab lunch. I head for a deli and grab a sandwich. I take a seat and nibble on it, all of a sudden I'm not hungry but force myself to eat because I need the energy. "You know something Rachel, you are full of shit." A woman says loudly as she and two others walk in. "You weren't the only one in the lobby when Grey kissed her. Enough people saw it, so your bullshit story about Grey giving her the job because she's his girlfriend is bull. We all know she didn't even know he was the Christian Grey. Everyone saw her look surprised when she found out." The woman says with an eye roll.

"Yeah, and what about him giving her the head of legal job on the first day?" Rachel says smugly.

"From what I heard Grey begged her to take the job. You were the one who said Hyde was letting everyone run riot while Markham had his head occupied with his dying wife. We all know your boss is an asshole and hating the fact that Grey's girlfriend has the job he wanted."

"Also I heard she's only staying because of her personal relationship with the boss. If anyone is taking advantage it's Grey not her, and if I were you, Rachel, I'd be careful what I say and whom you say it to. We all know you'd like to get on your knees and…"

"Cindy, we are in public." The other woman chastises.

"It doesn't change the fact that Rachel here is jealous beyond words." She says with a giggle.

"Well, forcing everyone to work twelve hours a day is just barbaric and frankly, the woman is just a bitch." Rachel moans.

"Well, you can always resign." They turn their attention to me, and Rachel looks horrified. "Far be it from me to force you to work for a barbaric bitch," I say with no malice.

"Miss Steele… I…"

"Everyone seems to be lost for words around me today." I sit back with a smile waiting for the apology that is sure to leave her lips because she got caught.

"I would apologize, but we both know it will be because you caught me. I wasn't exactly going to walk into your office later and tell you I called you a bitch." Strangely, I respect her for it.

"And it's the only reason you are keeping your job. I ever hear you gossiping about me again, and you are done. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." She mumbles.

 **CHRISTIAN**

"As far as I'm concerned the heads are responsible for their subordinates. These people are meant to stand in when we are not there, and instead, they took advantage." Before my meeting with Ana this afternoon I was willing to let the clean up I undertook be the end of it. Now, I'm wondering what stops this shit from happening again.

"So what do you want to do?" Roz asks.

"With the exception of finance and HR fire every department head. Find me a headhunter, GEH will be implementing the biggest executive recruitment drive since it's inception." I say before calling for Andrea.

"Yes, Mr. Grey."

"I want the heads in my office now, except for finance and HR." I run my fingers through my hair.

"Did you get the paperwork Ana sent over?" I nod.

"The days of us thinking that someone once doing their job means they are always doing so are over." Ana in a few hours sent over a preliminary audit of the legal department and the results were abysmal.

"I also think we should fire Hyde." I look at Roz, and she shakes her head.

"Are you going to tell Ana she should fire Hyde?" She asks.

"I don't think I have to... I'm sure she will bring it up, and I will wholly support the idea." Frankly, whatever she wants for that department is hers.

"Sir, the heads are here," Andrea says.

"Can you all hear me?" I ask surprising Roz. After a brief hesitation, there are murmurs of yeses.

"Good, you are all fired, clear out your offices and security will escort you out." Roz looks at me with a smile while I send Taylor and Welch a quick text.

"Well, I better get on to that headhunter." I hear a lot of shouting when Roz opens the door, but it's quickly drowned out when the door shuts.

In my office earlier talking to Ana, I felt like I wasn't me. Since dad's accident I felt had lost something, and I couldn't figure it out until just now. I had lost the drive I had for GEH, I had lost a part of me to guilt. It ate me up for so long it was all I felt, all I felt until Ana came along, and the tide started to turn. Now the soft approach I took three months ago when I came back and found the place in a mess no longer appeals to the man I was before the accident. This afternoon standing in front of my girlfriend while she looked at me as though I couldn't run a food stall jumped started my mojo.

I spend the rest of the day having meetings with every department informing them of upcoming changes. I have hired an auditing team to run a thorough audit of every department. Ana doesn't have time for an in-depth audit of legal so she welcomed it, wish I could say that for the other departments. It's my company, and I will run it how I see fit, if they don't like it they know where the door is, and I made that clear.

By the time I'm done it's near on seven, I'm not exactly in a hurry to go home. Escala doesn't feel like home it never did, but I feel that now more than ever.

Knowing Ana is still in the building I decide to see her before heading back to the penthouse.

"Ana." She looks up at me and with deep sigh sits back in her chair. Her desk is covered in files and paperwork, and so is the floor. When did she have time for that audit? I know this is not what she signed up for, but fuck am I grateful she's here. I know part of the reason she's still is because we have a personal relationship.

"There are twenty-seven patents that need to be filed… out of that number, sixteen of them were sent back from the patent and trademark office because the information was incomplete. Three were not granted because… let's just say I'm back to working twelve hours a day when I thought those were over." She mumbles.

"I fired all but two of the department heads," I say sitting on the chair opposite her desk as her sofa is under siege from paperwork. "We are actively recruiting new executives."

"And does that include a head of legal?" she asks eyeing me over the mountain of papers. Oh, she is not going to like this.

"Currently… no…"

"Mr. Grey…" Fuck. "I didn't apply for this position, and I understand in the interim you need me to step up, but I am not the head of legal and I don't want the job." She barks.

"It is prudent to let you finish what you started."

"I started because I had no choice, find a replacement. When you have someone, I will give them a comprehensive report when they arrive. I don't want this job."

"Okay, I will let Roz know. I saw Hyde when I came in… I would have thought you would have fired him."

"I'm not firing Hyde."

"Ana, Hyde goes, that man let this department fall apart because he was scheming to get a job he wasn't qualified for. I bark."

"If you want to fire Hyde then you go do it because I'm not firing him. Tell me something Mr. Grey…. who is going to sort through the mountain of work on his desk? You want two new employees still trying to figure out how things work around here running your legal department? You might not want to hear this, but guess what I need him. I can't clean this mess up on my own and why the fuck should I. Are you going to come down here sit behind his desk and write patents and file them? You have products about to be rolled out and guess what, you don't have approved patents for. This mess… a lot of it is down to him so why the fuck shouldn't he clean it up. If there is nothing else, I have a lot of work to get back to. Goodnight Mr. Grey." I'm being dismissed in my own building.

* * *

Just before midnight, I give up any attempts at trying to sleep. For two weeks I have had Ana's warm body next to mine, her soft snoring tickling my ears, her warm breath on my skin and her I feel so alone without her. You would have thought she has been a part of my life for years not a mere couple of weeks. Worse, I hate this penthouse with a passion. I realized today since Ana and I left here the morning after the Coping Together gala I haven't been back here. Taylor brought me what I needed when I asked for it, so I had no reason to come back here. I throw the duvet off me with such force it ends up on the floor. I make my way to the kitchen and grab a bottle of whiskey, but quickly put it back down, as come morning I will regret it.

I went my whole life thinking I didn't need anybody. I refused to rely on anyone because then they can't let you down. Now, I am desperate for it, I am desperate for love, desperate for life, to laugh, to cry, to feel hurt… "Here I thought I would be disturbing you." I whirl around and find Ana standing there. I didn't hear her, and she's wearing heels… fuck, I really was in my head.

"What are you doing here?" I ask surprised. I was under the impression she was going home after work.

"I realized with the long days at work in front of me for the month or so, it would be far more prudent to stay here. I'd rather five to ten-minute commute than the forty minute commute from mine." She says, and I notice the traveling case behind her. "Is that okay?" As if she needs to ask.

"That is perfectly fine," I say with a small smile, internally, I am doing cartwheels. I was bemoaning my lack of stability without her, and there she is.

"Excellent, and the way I feel about those morons I work with... your cock will certainly help alleviate the stress." She quips.

"Oh, so all I'm good for is my housing location and my cock." I counter.

"Of course not, your fingers and tongues I'm sure will be of good use as well." She says with a giggle failing to keep a straight face.

"So Hyde…" I ask.

"Oh yeah, fucker fell for it hook, line and sinker." She says with a laugh. "The minute you left he slithered into my office thanking me for having his back and I should know he had mine hundred and ten percent." She scoffs.

"You were right, you can't fire him right now not until at least most of this mess is sorted out, but you can't have him sabotaging you as well." When she approached me with the idea, I wasn't sure at first, but right now we need Hyde doing his job like never before instead of sabotaging her efforts."

"I still don't trust him, and I want a camera in his office and some sort of monitoring software on his computer."

"I'll get Barney on it tomorrow, I'm sure he will have it done by the weekend. I still can't convince you to stay on as the head of legal?" I know I'm pushing my luck, but Roz thinks she can do it better than anyone we can get.

"No." She says kicking her heels off.

"Okay," I mumble. She pulls a couple of pins out of her hair, and it unfurls down her back.

"Oh tomorrow, if you can come down sometime in the afternoon just to walk around and then give Hyde a warning… you know threaten his job and blacklisting him if he misses a punctuation mark on a document." She says swiftly unbuttoning her shirt and shrugs out of it.

"I can do that," I mumble as she unzips her skirt and shimmies out of it. My eyes are glued to her black and red lace bra, panties and stockings.

"Take a picture, it will last longer." She teases.

"Let me get my phone."

"I'm joking." She says, but when she sees my disappointment, she waves me on.

"Why not? You'd think you'd never seen a woman in her bra and panties before.

"Panties… yes, this combination, never. I only ever had the subs wearing underwear and nothing else. I've never watched a woman get undressed. I mean I'm hard just watching you get undress." I admit.

"I'm sure you did in the last couple of weeks." I shake my head in answer.

"Can you put your heels back on?" She throws her head back laughing at my request but does it all the same.

I'm twenty-eight years old, and I have never seen a woman undress, aside from pictures never seen one in her underwear set because I didn't allow it. Until a few days ago never seen a woman's underwear drawer. That is a sad realization. Elena Lincoln I am not done making you suffer.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHRISTIAN**

With my forearm across her pelvis holding her down she is struggling to stop her legs from shaking, as my tongue slips through her wet folds. An incoherent version of my name… I think it's my name slips past her loud moans. I suck on her clit as though I'm drawing sustenance from it. I alternate between sucking and flipping my tongue over it, all pushing her closer to her release. She starts grinding her pussy in my face chasing her orgasm. "Jesus… yes, oh yes." She cries cuming beautifully on my tongue.

Before she has time to recover, I'm slamming my cock into that wet heat. "Oh God." She screams her back arching welcoming the invasion. I can feel her quivering pussy around my cock. "Yes." She moans welcoming my hard and fast thrusts. "You feel incredible," I grunt thrusting harder with every second.

I lean down and roll us on my back. "Take me." She sits up and starts bouncing furiously on my cock. "Fuck… Ana, you look so sexy." I groan as she is now grinding hard on top of me. She has her head thrown back riding my cock for all it's worth. I grip her waist and helping her ride out her orgasm loudly. She collapses on my chest breathing heavily. I grip her ass cheeks and starts to thrust up into her drawing out her orgasm while I get close to my own release. "Fuck yes." I hiss as I empty myself into her still quivering pussy. She rolls off me onto her back, I turn and face her... she looks relaxed more so than she has in the last few weeks.

"Did Kate tell you how her date with Elliot went?" I ask trying to keep the laughter out of my voice.

"Yeah…" she says giggling. "She did. I have never in my life heard of a date go so badly." She adds sitting up.

"Even with my lack of knowledge about dating, I doubt I could have fucked up that badly. In all fairness, how was he to know he'd fucked the hostess, two of the waitresses or that while waiting for her car another girl he'd fucked would walk up to him asking if he still had her number."

"The world is a small place when it wants to be." She says stretching that beautiful body of hers.

"Indeed." His night couldn't have gone any worse, as Elliot said of all the fuck ups he could have expected, three women he'd slept with working in the same restaurant wasn't one. As you can imagine he had his one chance and he blew it, or rather his past blew up in his face. He and Kate would never have worked out. Kate was home for barely a month, and she is now somewhere in the Amazon jungle filming a documentary series on the loss of trees for the rest of the year.

"I can't believe for the first time in over a month I get to have a lie-in on a weekday. I don't have to go in until eight… boy, that feels good." She says wrapping her arms around me.

"You have a meeting with Roz and me after lunch," I say holding her close to me because I know at some point this week she will start talking about going back to her home, and the thought is painful. These last five weeks have been blissfully wonderful and damn right perfect. Even arguing with her is preferable to the silence that will descend on this penthouse when she leaves. In truth, we've had one real argument, the others were just me trying to pick a fight simply because I wanted makeup sex. Fuck me, that was hands down the best sex I've ever had. It was rough, wild, nasty and just plain dirty. Ana bit, scratched, pulled, pushed and my body was thoroughly used, and I welcomed every second of it. My shame started something it shouldn't have. She found out I was still helping three previous subs financially and when she asked me about it I told her it was my money, and I could do with it what I damn well pleased. The second the words left my mouth I knew I had fucked up. I immediately sent an email to finance to stop all payments to the subs. Ask me which subs they were and I couldn't tell you. Minutes later I left my office to find her, and she was nowhere to be seen. I thought she had left and gone to hers. I called her, but she didn't answer, not that I blamed her, I then called Sawyer who informed me Ana was using the gym in the basement. The relief I felt was indescribable.

Two hours later Ana sauntered into the bedroom, a light sheen of sweat covering her body, she looked so fucking sexy my mind went blank for a minute. It had taken another hour before she was still enough for me to apologize. Turns out I knew the right words, things like if she were supporting an ex and I found out about I would be apoplectic. My response to her question was childish, I am so fucking sorry and a truckload of groveling, which included me giving her a full body massage, and I mean full. By the time I was done, she had cum for the fourth time, and I was hard as a telephone pole. Unfortunately for me, relief was nowhere in sight, she rode my cock until I was pleading for a release. When I finally came, I saw God and his son Jesus. Several more hours of animalistic fucking ensued… best fucking sex of my life.

"Earth to Christian." Ana sings.

"Sorry, my mind wondered," I mumbled.

"I got that, but where… I have some idea." She says drawing my attention to the pole between my legs.

"The makeup sex." I groan when she takes my cock in hand.

"Ahh yes… it was more the frustration at the office that week more than your comments… it just…"

"It was the straw that broke the camel's back." It takes an effort to get my words out as she is still stroking me.

"Precisely, I was worn out, pissed off, and just about had it, and I ask a simple question, and that shit leaves your mouth." She squeezes a little harder, and I let out an audible groan of satisfaction.

"You getting pissed…"

"I was pissed about anything my hand would not be on your cock." She purrs just as I let go and cum all over her hand.

"Good point." I groan.

* * *

"She showed up this morning," Dale says taking a sip of his coffee. "She insisted you had a copy of the contract and asked me to contact you." He adds.

"It's laughable that she thinks you will actually make an effort to get a copy of the contract," I say shaking my head at Elena's level of stupidity. Why would Dale give up thirty percent of his profits from the three salons to Elena?

"I don't think she thought about the fact that it wouldn't benefit me for her to find a copy," Dale says.

"My legal department has more important things to deal with than her copy of the contract. Why are you putting up with her?" I ask Dale, and a smirk appears on his face.

"She amuses me to a point I can't explain. The woman has this way about her… I don't know like I said I can explain it." He says with a chuckle.

"Oh, you mean the world revolves around me, so you will heel," I say with a smile.

"You summed it up perfectly." It's the Dom in her; she doesn't know any other way to behave even when she hasn't got a leg to stand on. "I don't want to step on anyone's toes or anything, but… erm, your sister…" I can't help the chuckle that leaves me.

"If you can handle Mia knock yourself out, but I wouldn't be doing my brotherly duty by telling you if you hurt her I will destroy you."

"Crystal clear Chris, crystal clear."

"How many fucking times have I told you to not call me Chris?" I growl, and he starts laughing.

"Mr. Grey, Miss Steele is here for your meeting." Shit, I hadn't noticed the time.

"Send her in," I say.

"Is this your lady?" Dale asks all smiles, at Harvard, he never once saw me with a girl thanks to Elena fucking Lincoln. Ana walks in, and I can't help but stare as though I didn't see her get dressed this morning. My new obsession is watching her get dressed and undressed.

"Miss Steele, may I introduce you to Dale Mortimer we went to Harvard together."

"Nice to meet you," Ana says shaking his hands.

"Likewise, I was beginning to think Chris here was asexual." He teases knowing full well he is annoying the hell out of me.

"Keep it up, and I will have Mia running away every time she sees you," I growl.

"Oh, you are that Dale." Ana says and Dale nods proudly. "Good luck having her run anywhere but straight to him... Chris." She loves nothing more than to rile me up.

"Dale, goodbye," I say effectively kicking him out.

"So that's the salon owner." She says sitting in front of my desk.

"Yes, but that is just one of his many ventures." I pull out the file I need and take a deep breath. "I'm afraid Ms. Bailey has been called away on an emergency." I clear my throat.

"Shouldn't we do this when she comes back?" Why must she be such a fucking stickler for the rules?

"Miss Steele, I am capable of conducting a review on my own. I got the recent audit of the legal department, and I have to say thank you, it is impressive. Everything is running like a well-oiled machine."

"Thank you." She says.

"Although, you are not very popular with the employees." I try to keep the smirk off my face.

"I'm here to do a job not make friends. If that were my purpose then yes I would be failing spectacularly, but since it isn't, I don't care." A girl after my own heart.

"They do admit the department is running smoothly and effectively." She nods. "Is there anything else I can do to make sure things continue as they are?"

"No, as it stands I am good." She makes a move to stand. I'm surprised she hasn't brought up the fact that she is still running the department even though I promised to have someone weeks ago.

"You look so fucking good, my cock and I still remember the blowjob we got in the shower this morning." I purr.

"Mr. Grey." She says in a stern voice. "Clearly, I need to remind you of the conversation we had about the separation of church and state… again." She sighs in exasperation.

"You are right… it won't happen again." She knows I don't mean a word of it. Between the hours of eight to five, she is Miss Steele my Head of Legal and not Ana, my girlfriend. Turns out I am something of a rule-breaker as I don't care what hour it is I am Christian her boyfriend even though she doesn't want to be Ana, my girlfriend. If she'd just loosen up… oh, my god, hell has frozen if I Christian Grey is the one hoping someone would loosen up.

"If you'll excuse me." She says standing up and what do I do? I bolt for the door and stand in front of it. She takes a step back in another exasperated sigh. "Do you think I don't want to jump your bones right now? Do you think I don't want you to bend me over that desk and fuck me? Have you seen you in a suit, I have never known anyone to wear a suit the way you do, all I want to do is slowly peel you out of your clothes. Unfortunately, one of us has to act responsibly… has to remind the two of us of our surroundings. You are like a drug, I can't have you not even recreationally or else next thing you know I'm an addict." I step closer to her putting my hands on her waist. She runs her hands up my chest to my neck and grabs my tie yanking me forward. "Keep your hands to yourself." She growls pulling harder on my tie. "Mr. Grey, you are pushing your luck." This is not helping her case. She releases my tie and walks past me. The minute it hits five I'm in her office. Who would have thought I would be the one flagrantly breaking the rules?

* * *

When I arrive on the legal floor, despite the time you'd think the day just started with just about the entire floor paying back hours. "Hello, baby." I take a seat on the chair in front of her desk. For once the place is not covered in files and paperwork.

"Mr. Grey…" Oh come on, it's a minute to five. "I need you to sign this for me." I look at the paperwork, and it's termination papers for a Corrine Tate. It appears Miss Tate feigned illness on Thursday and Friday to go see a band in Portland.

"How did you find out?" I ask signing the paper.

"Another member of staff saw her on YouTube and sent a link to me."

"Ouch," I say with a chuckle. I guess if they have to pay back their hours why should Miss Tate lie her way out of it.

"Claire, before you go could you inform Miss. Tate I'd like to see her in my office."

"Right away, Miss Steele."

"How much does she owe?" I ask moving to her couch, as it's far more comfortable.

"One hundred and thirty-six hours," Ana mumbles sitting back in her chair.

"Why is that chair so uncomfortable?" I ask eyeing up her far more ergonomic chair.

"I inherited it." She quips just as Claire's voice comes through the intercom."

"Miss Tate is here."

"Send her in, thank you." I actually sit up and try to look like a CEO instead of the boyfriend. There is a knock on the door, and then it is pushed open and in walks Miss Tate. She does a double take when she sees me and then does what I will admit I was not expecting... then again she doesn't know she's up the creek without a paddle. She stands tall, pushing her shoulders back effectively pushing her breast forward. She smiles at me, batting her lashes as well, completely ignoring Ana, her boss.

"Miss Tate, take a seat," Ana says with a smile, as Miss Tate is struggling to keep her eyes off me. "And you might want to look at me," Ana adds typing something on her computer.

"Sorry, it's just that you really look like the drummer from… anyway sorry." She mumbles.

"The drummer from the band you saw last Thursday," Ana says sitting back.

"Oh yeah, they were…" She stops realizing her folly.

"These are your termination papers, please sign here and here." Ana pushes the papers towards her.

"Miss Steele, I know it was stupid to lie, but I'd had these tickets for some time, and it was my last opportunity to see them…"

"I really don't care. I made it plainly clear five weeks ago that there would be no exception when it came to paying back the hours. Feigning illness to go see a band when you owed over one hundred hours is grounds for termination. Read and sign the papers." Miss Tate actually looks at me as if I'm going to save her. Sorry, Missy... you are shit out of luck with me. "What is left of your paycheck after your owed hours has been deducted would be sent to you." She signs the papers and makes her way out at a snail's pace.

"Are you done for the day?" I ask loosening my tie.

"Yeah, I was worried it was going to be another late night. Oh, one more thing…" she pushes her chair back turns towards me and crosses her legs. "When did Roz tell you that in truth this is the job she hired me for?" I knew this day would come eventually.

"Five weeks ago," I mumble trying to look contrite, which I don't think I pulled off.

"You mean my first day. Would that be before or after you asked me to take the position until you found someone?"

"After. I went to see about actively looking for someone and she said we already had… and in our defense the headhunting team we hired also put you at the top of the list." She folds her arms pushing her boobs up as if I need a distraction right now.

"That is all well and good, but did it ever occur to you to tell me you had no intention of giving the job to anyone, but me." She has got me there.

"I'm sorry." What else can I say? "In all fairness, Roz thought it was best not to say anything as eventually you wouldn't want someone else coming in and changing what you had so painstakingly set up." This is the best-run department in GEH right now.

"Odd… she told me that was your idea." Oh, I am going to kill that woman.

"Ana, I am already in the doghouse why would I lie about that?"

"You do have a point, you owe me… and I mean you owe me."

"You can have a fifteen percent pay…"

"I don't want money. Since you are so fond of mixing business with pleasure... despite this being a work issue. You, Christian, will be paying it personally." She stands saunters over to me parts my legs and settles on my lap. She crosses her legs revealing the tops of her thigh high.

"I take it you have decided to stay as my Head of Legal." She nods running my tie through her fingers.

"My parents are coming to visit this weekend, and they would love to meet you."

"You told your parents about me?" I ask surprised.

"I told my mother the Monday after we first met." I am shocked by this revelation. Then again I've never been in this position before, considering I didn't give two shits about the subs' personal lives.

"I didn't even think about you telling your parents about me," I mumble.

"Of course I did. My mother already loves you, my father you have to win over, but after Patrick, it shouldn't be a problem."

"I'd imagine so." I murmur running my fingers over the top of her thigh highs. "Are you moving back to yours?" I blurt out in a panic.

"That reminds me." she gets off my lap and rifles through her bag and pulls out two keys. "This key is to set your code for the gate, and this is to the front door." I know I look like a loon with my smile. "You are welcome anytime." She purrs in my ear before licking the shell. I wrap my arms around her pulling her closer as she trails kisses down my neck. I quickly shrug off my suit jacket and start unbuttoning my shirt.

* * *

Since yesterday I've had difficulty letting go of the keys Ana gave me. I have barely put it down even though I don't need it. I still struggle to believe that this is truly my life. I keep expecting to wake up one day and find myself back to the man I was before dad's accident. I remember the Thursday before the accident, Andrea handed in her letter of resignation. She asked for two weeks off, weeks she was entitled to, and I said no for no reason another than I didn't want the inconvenience of having some else at her desk even though we didn't have much going on. So since I wouldn't give her the time off she decided to quit.

Turns out she was getting married that weekend and yet I wouldn't give her time off. When she gave me her reason, I felt like a colossal asshole. Naturally, I gave her the time off, and to ease my guilt added an additional week, but the damage was done, and she said no. There was nothing I could say to get her to stay, my level of selfishness had reached its limit with her, and she was done. The only reason she came back was because of Carrick's accident. I look back at the man I was and I wonder how anyone could stand to be in my presence for more than a minute, yet my family wanted nothing more than to spend time with me.

"Sir, Taylor is asking for five minutes."

"Thank you, Andrea, send him in."

He is barely through the door when he starts talking. "We have a problem. Miss Steele was having lunch at the bistro down the road when her ex-boyfriend, Patrick Webb sat across from her. According to Sawyer, his words were, 'you left me for Christian Grey, a man who likes to beat women before he fucks them senseless.'


	12. Chapter 12

**ANA**

I polish off the last of my steak sandwich when someone sits in front of me. I look up and sigh in annoyance at the sight before me, knowing Sawyer will be intervening at any moment I move to stop him, but realize he's just staring at Patrick. Of course, he knows exactly who he is because my control freak of a boyfriend already looked into him.

"Hello, Ana." He says with a smile I haven't seen in a long time. It's that smug look he gets when he thinks he knows it all.

"Patrick." I greet with a sigh. "What do you want?" I ask making no effort to hide my ire.

"I'm here to do you a favor." He says with a smug smile still gracing his features.

"Excellent, you can do me a favor by leaving me the fuck alone if you know what's good for you. How the hell did you know where I was?" I ask when the realization hits me.

"You are plastered in every gossip tabloid from here to New York… so you left me for Christian Grey, a man who likes to beat women before he fucks them senseless." I stare at him in shock and disbelief, my disbelief is down to the fact that he made such an accusation in public but ends up working in my favor.

The thing that drew me to Patrick was his confidence when it came to his work. The way he shot colleagues down the minute they questioned his work was such a turn on. There was no disputing his work, and soon everyone at Adam's Tech knew it. He was unbeatable in the world of cyber security and finding information. If he found info using his skills we all knew it was irrefutable.

The smug look is long gone and in its place is a look I'm also very familiar with. Doubt.

He has it written all over him, and I know whatever he thinks he knows about Christian wasn't down to his ability with a computer, but rather someone has spoken to him regarding Christian's past. My look of disbelief has thrown doubt on what he thinks he knows and right now he looks uncomfortable.

"I'm not sure if I heard you right… you are saying Christian Grey likes to beat women then fuck them… as in he's abusive then fucks you..."

"NO…" he yells then realizes where we are. A little too late if you ask me. "As in he's into BDSM." I almost feign ignorance but remember he heard a conversation I had with Kate regarding the subject.

"Oh, that kind of beat and fuck." I sneer. "It still doesn't beat your accusation of cheating on you with my dad, but it's a close second. You haven't changed one bit, have you? What the hell is wrong with you? This is Christian Grey we are talking about."

"Shit, Ana… clearly, I was wrong." He's got a light sheen of sweat coating his forehead. "She was so convincing…"

"Who was so convincing?" I ask with barely restraint anger because I think I know who…

"She looked so much like you." My train of thought is quickly derailed by that comment.

"Who looked so much like me?"

"I had a meeting in New York that went incredibly well, and I landed my biggest contract yet. Anyway, I thought I'd stay for the weekend…"

"Patrick, get to the fucking point," I growl.

"I was at a bar… and like I said she looked so much like you I approached her, and we got talking when both of our phones alerted us. It was a Google alert about you and Grey at a charity function. I made a comment about you leaving me for him, and she looked at me wide-eyed. It turns out she was Grey's… erm submissive." He whispers the last part. "She had all this information about him and about how he was in bed… kept going on about how no one else has measured up and… anyway, I kept plying her with alcohol and the more she drunk, the more she talked. I had no reason…" I cut him off.

"And I would like to think that when you got to the nearest computer, you confirmed this. After all, it's what you do best. You looked Christian up and found out all this information that corroborated her story… right." The more I speak, the more he sinks into his chair. "It's not that you haven't changed you have gotten worse. What is this woman's name?"

"I don't know, I didn't bother to ask, when I woke up she was gone." He whispers just as I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, baby." He croons taking the seat next to me.

"Hi." I smile widely at him and the concern I saw in his eyes dissipates. "Christian, this is Patrick Webb." I introduce trying to keep the edge out of my voice.

"Oh ooh, did you piss her off?" He asks with a smile that doesn't reach his eyes, and Patrick knows it too because he looks a little pale.

"No…no…no… it's nothing like that… erm… she's just not happy to see me." He manages his eyes begging me not to say anything. Little does he know it's already too late. "Ana, I'm sorry to bother you, believe me, you will never hear from me again." He practically bolts out of his seat.

"What's the hurry?" Christian just wants to make him suffer, and frankly, I'm not feeling generous enough to stop it. "Have you had lunch yet?"

"Yeah, yeah… I had one of their chicken subs earlier." There is no stopping Patrick this time.

Christian watches him leave giving me time to scribble a warning on the napkin. "What…" I push the napkin towards him.

 **' _It's not above him to plant a bug.'_**

What did he want? More importantly, how did he find you?" He snarls.

"He never really answered the question. Anyway, I need to head back to the office." I say giving him a kiss.

"I will see you later at home." He says with a smug smile. I raise an eyebrow at him knowing he said more for the possible bug than anything else. I know he will be in my office the first chance he gets.

* * *

I was surprised when I looked up and realized my day was over and Christian hadn't shown up to talk about Patrick. I had just put my phone in my bag when I saw Hyde in the doorway. "We have a problem." He mumbles barely looking at me.

"What is it?" I groan collapsing back in my chair.

"The patent office sent back five patent applications because of incomplete paperwork."

"Okay… so deal with it." I sit staring at him.

"These are for products the R&D department are about to roll out soon." He says.

"Again deal with it." I damn near bark. Motherfucker thinks he can get me to fix his mistakes. "Unless those applications were sent off while I was running this department it's your problem. You know what... even if they were I am your boss and it's my job to delegate. Mr. Hyde from henceforth any problems with patent applications big or small is your responsibility. Make sure those applications are complete and on my desk first thing in the morning, goodnight." I say dismissing him without looking at him. Realizing he's still standing in the doorway, I look up and notice it's the man I've been expecting all afternoon.

"Well, hello Mr. Grey… I have to admit I expected you minutes after I left you at the deli."

"Woman, I have work to do I can't abandon it because your bug planting ex-boyfriend showed up." He says looking smug as fuck.

"As opposed to you leaving said work and showing up at the deli because of said bug planting ex-boyfriend," I say with a raised eyebrow.

"I take it you are done for the day." He says completely ignoring my comment.

"Yes, I am," I say with a smile.

"You are right he planted a bug under the table. We left it there… he can listen to the world for all I care. How did you know… did he do it while you two dated?"

"Yeah, I found out when I was packing to move. One of the movers found it in my bedroom. He had broken it and thought he had destroyed my property so told me about it. Since Patrick was the only person I had in my bedroom, I knew it was him."

"Why didn't you confront him about it?" He asks trying to reign in his anger.

"Didn't see the point I was leaving Boston and didn't think I would see him again," I mumble feeling annoyed about the whole thing. I should have confronted him and threatened him with legal action then maybe I wouldn't be dealing with it now.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrogate you," Christian says wrapping his arms around me.

"No, it's fine… I really thought I had gotten rid of him… he said she looked liked me." Christian looks perplexed.

"The woman who told him about the BDSM, he said she looked so much like me," I mumble.

"Ana… I told you about… you know I don't see you that way. I never…" He starts and knowing where he's going I stop him.

"I'm not talking about you and why pale brunettes are just your type." We had that conversation the first weekend we met and frankly, I think the pedophile planted that idea in his head. He is a clever enough man to know punishing a bunch of woman for something a dead woman did was pointless… it got him nowhere. So why he continued… I can only surmise was the doing of the pedophile to keep him under her thumb.

"No, I'm not talking about you, I'm talking about Patrick. He picked up a woman at a bar because she looked like me. Yes, it's obvious she was one of your subs, but he didn't know that."

"He's not going to leave you alone." He says what I'm thinking.

"No, I don't think he is," I grumble.

"I will have your car swept for bugs just in case." He says wrapping his arms around me. "I will have Welch look into things and find whoever the sub was." He adds.

"By the time we get to Christian's I am more than ready to strip off take a long hot shower before I can think about anything else. "I'm going to take a shower before dinner… if you want you can start without me." I mumble kicking my shoes off before I'm in the closet. Christian as usual stands in the doorway staring at me. "Oh, and one more thing," I say sauntering towards him and before he can question what that one more thing is I shut the closet door in his face.

"Ouch." He yells from the other side. "But… I didn't do anything." He adds.

I take my sweet time getting out of my clothes and don't bother with a bathrobe. I walk out to find him standing there glaring at me. "Care to tell me what I did to warrant a door hitting my nose." He growls.

"You lied to me for weeks about the job… weeks, Christian." His growl turns into a sheepish look.

"Roz threatened me… if I told you and you said no and we were forced to bring in someone inferior you would have been pissed… in the end… we did you a favor." The look on his face tells me he knows he should have quit while he was ahead. "I really should learn to shut up." He mumbles. "I'm sorry I lied to you as your boyfriend, but as your boss, I'm not. What has it got to do with you shutting the door in my face?" It's as if he just noticed I'm naked and his eyes roam over every inch of my body landing on my nipples which shamefully pebble at his look.

"From now on I get dressed and undressed in private and moreover, stay out of my underwear drawer," I say walking into the bathroom.

"Wait, what… Ana, anything but that." For a split second, I think he's mocking me, but he steps into the shower with his suit still on looking horrified. "Anything but that." I don't know whether I'm more shocked than he is by his reaction.

* * *

"Ana, are you okay?" Mia asks because, in all honesty, my mind is elsewhere.

"Sorry, Mia… it's just that…"

"Clearly you need to get something off your chest… or just a sounding board, you have appeared distracted all afternoon." Grace says.

"It's a bit awkward considering it about Christian and all. I know he's told you everything, but it's still awkward." I mumble.

"We'll brave it," Mia says with a chuckle.

"A few weeks ago I decided due to long working hours at work I'd stay at Christian's till I get things sorted out in the department. I was getting changed in his closet, and he just stood there staring like he'd never seen a woman in lingerie before… turns out he hadn't… not really. He said his subs were only allowed in panties, that day was the first time he'd seen a woman in a bra, panties and thigh highs. Never seen a woman undress or get dressed. Never been through a woman's underwear drawer. Truth be told I didn't think it was much of a big deal until Monday. He lied to me, and for lying, I told him from now on I get dressed and undressed in privacy.

His reaction shocked as both, he didn't even realize how much such a simple thing meant to him. Then he started talking about all the things he missed out on not because he made that decision, but because…"

Elena Lincoln got her hooks into him." Grace growls.

"He knows nothing about women except when it comes to sex… nothing about relationships. I know he's not the only one in the world, but he's the only one I know. When I first meet him I said we were going to have fun… the kind Elena witnessed. She would see him move on without her, be truly happy, actually enjoy life." I take a sip of my coffee.

"The intimate things, the small things… the things we take for granted because they are an everyday thing, are completely alien to him. When we think of kissing, we think of intimacy, affection, and love… when Christian thought of kissing it was because a sub had pleased him so greatly she deserved a reward and even then there was nothing intimate about it. That aspect of things never occurred to me, the intimate moments with friends, family and a significant other. He doesn't have friends, apart from Elliot he's never spent time with the men his own age just watching the game, drinking beer and talking shit. Apart from you, his family, he didn't have any other relationships and worse she tried to take you away from him. Manipulated him into keeping you at a distance because she had him so convinced that if you found out about his lifestyle, you would turn your back on because he's a monster. The scary part is she was succeeding until Carrick's accident.

What I realized that night is that he's just following my lead because he has no idea as to what to do… not really. He is so afraid to let himself go because he thinks if he screws up I will leave him. I stared at him as though he'd lost his mind, but he truly believes it. He has abandonment issues… so as far as he's concerned, it is easier to keep your distance so if you abandon him the pain wouldn't be so great. Elena fucking Lincoln capitalized on that fear and magnified it.

A while back I asked him a questioned, and in shame he got defensive… yeah, it annoyed me, and I went for my planned workout rather than turn it into something else… what I didn't know was that he thought I'd left because of it. He told me he was waiting for the other shoe to drop, waiting to screw our relationship up… because it's inevitable."

Inevitable." Grace repeats slowly. "Physically the pedophile is gone, but psychologically she has still got her hooks in him." She adds.

"Why hasn't he spoken to Flynn about this?" Mia asks.

"I believe he did and Flynn told him to stop thinking the worse, but evidently, it's not that easy for Christian," I grumble. "I have never wished death on anyone, but since Monday I have done nothing but think of ways to kill Lincoln without arousing an iota of suspicion."

"And you'd have my help," Grace says menacingly.

"Count me in," Mia adds.

"Yeah, well… Christian vetoed that plan. Apparently, he has a plan of his own and if anyone deserves to make that woman suffer it's him." I grumble.

"Can't say I disagree," Mia says dejectedly earning a chuckle from Grace and I. Although within seconds her eyes light up, and I know why. "Dale." She says sounding shy all of a sudden.

"Hey, Mia… Grace, Ana." Grace and I are clearly an afterthought not that we mind. Dale takes the empty seat next to Grace and orders a cup of coffee. With it being just after lunch on a Thursday afternoon the café is dead. It's a lovely place to enjoy lunch without the threat of someone calling the press.

"So…" Dale doesn't get the chance to say much when the front door swings open with a loud bang. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me." He growls, and I turn around and come face to face with Elena fucking Lincoln. Sawyer is quick to intercept, but I stop him with a quick shake of my head. I want to hear what this bitch has to say. "Someone in that salon is still very much loyal to her that is why she knows exactly where I am." He has got a point.

"Mrs. Lincoln… this is fast turning into harassment." Dale growls.

"Well then tell _her_ to send you a copy of my contract for Esclava, and I will leave you alone." She sneers glaring at me.

"And why would I do that?" She turns her attention on Dale with a look of surprise. She really can't be that stupid. "The minute you have that contract I have to turn over thirty percent of my profit from the three salons to you. Again, why would I want to do that?" Dale sits back and stares at her.

"You… can't," she says barely above a whisper.

"You say I can't and yet I am. What do you take me for?"

"It's all I have without it I haven't any other means of income." She's pleading and yet manages to also sound authoritative at the same time. It's an impressive feat.

"That is not my problem," Dale mumbles sounding bored. "If you approach me again I will file a restraining order. Believe me, I have been keeping an extensive evidence of your harassment. Now, go the fuck away." She stands to her full height, back straight, shoulder back and her head held high.

"You really think I'm going to let you take my business just like that."

"Don't really care what you think…"

"Mrs. Lincoln, leave, or I will be forced to throw you out," Sawyer instructs rather calmly after I give him the go ahead.

She looks murderously at us. "This isn't over." She turns on her heels and storms out.


	13. Chapter 13

**PATRICK**

Months after breaking up I have heard nothing in her phone calls or in the bugs planted in her apartment that tells me there is someone else. I now realize… a little too late I might add, that she truly was faithful to me. I have tried everything for over three months to get her to forgive me, but she isn't budging. I thought eventually I'd wear her down only to have her call her mother and tell her about possibly taking a job in Seattle for a man no less. The moment I have dreaded had finally arrived. I had arrived at her apartment before she did and the first word out of my mouth was to reveal I knew about her taking a job in Seattle... information I shouldn't have. Either she was really that tired or chose to ignore how I got that info. Frankly, that was a close fucking call.

I had resigned myself to having lost Ana when I saw her at the bar, she was the spitting image of Ana, and I couldn't resist. Turns out Christian Grey and I do have a type. I flew home coming up with plans to rescue my girl from him, even after I checked every corner of cyberspace and found nothing on Grey and his lifestyle I still flew to Seattle. The tracker in her phone meant she was easy to find. It was evident she was not happy to see me and worse she looked at me in disbelief, the same look I got when I accused her of cheating on me with a man that turned out to be her father.

But, Ana is a lawyer, and I held on in hope she might have been lying to protect her new boyfriend. Of course, my mind completely ignored the fact that even if she knew she had still made a decision to stay with him. The minute I got outside I put in my earphones to hear Grey ask what I was doing there. She said nothing about my accusation and left him at the deli soon after. None of that bothered me as much as hearing him saying he would see her at home. The entire time we dated there was no talk of us moving in together, I barely got to spend the night, and she is already living with him.

"Hey." She says taking the seat across from me.

"Hey… either you served me a whole boat of bullshit or Grey hasn't told her." I sneer.

"He hasn't told her." She says confidently.

"Well, this doesn't even begin to work unless she knows and since she thinks…" I sigh in frustration. "I need proof of his lifestyle." Again ignoring the fact that she might still choose to stay with him.

"Tell me something… what makes you think she will leave him after she finds out. You went to her thinking she knew and yet stayed with him…"

"That is my problem, not yours. You get me what I need to show her he's lying to her."

"I don't have any physical proof, but I know someone who might."

"I want it by the end of the week, I can't spend all my time here I have a job to get back to. Get me what I paid you for or else that money would disappear from your account before you can blink." I threatened. "Where does Grey live?"

"1920 4th Avenue, the Escala building." Fuck, they really do live together. It's the one place Ana's car has been aside from Grey House.

 **CHRISTIAN**

"Come in," I answer softly knowing it's Ana. Andrea is well aware that I do not want to be disturbed unless it's Ana.

"Hey, I hope I'm not keeping you from anything." She says locking the door behind her. If I had something to do, I don't now.

"No… nothing that can't wait until tomorrow," I say as she takes a seat next to me and then decides sitting on my lap is better. "You do realize it's still a working hour… right." I tease.

"I don't care." She mumbles running her fingers through my hair.

"I heard about Lincoln…"

"I don't care about Lincoln." She says staring me in the eye so as to leave no doubt regarding that statement. "I do care about you… I moved here primarily for you. I took on a position I didn't want for you. I've made it pretty clear you can move in with me whenever you are ready." That last one caught me off guard.

"I didn't realize I could move in whenever I wanted," I mumbled.

What do you think the empty office, the closet space, and the keys mean?" Good question. "No one is perfect… we all screw up from time to time, say shit we regret the second the words leave our lips, but… I'm not walking out on our relationship because you act like an ass every now and again. This is what I should have said on Monday, it's just… your words caught me off guard. I love you… I may have had boyfriends before, but you are the first one I have loved or said those words to. Don't lie or cheat and you will never have to concern yourself with me leaving you." I swallow past the lump in my throat and stare at her. She loves me… she fucking loves me. I never thought hearing those words would mean so much to me, but fuck it feels as though I can finally breathe.

"I will never lie or cheat… you have brought light into my world. The kind I can never live without. I cannot live without you, hell… I can barely spend one night away from you as it is. I love you too… and I will move in after your parents visit." I add earning me a giggle.

"Chicken." She teases and before I can argue my point there is a knock on the door.

"Ooh, someone better be dying or else I will kill whoever that is." Ana rolls her eyes before getting up to unlock the door.

"Sorry to disturb you Miss Steele, but I need to speak to you and Mr. Grey." Barney mumbles.

"Come in," Ana says sweetly, I, on the other hand, want to kill him.

"What is it?" I ask as Taylor and Welch follow Barney in. This sight is never a good thing.

"We checked Miss Steele's car, and it does indeed have a tracker on it."

"Son of a bitch." Ana snarls.

"I would like to check your phone, laptop, and a home computer if you have one. I believe it would be best if we also take a run at your home, especially any furniture you brought from your old apartment." Taylor advises.

"I can't believe he violated my privacy to this extent," Ana says pacing the room.

"With your permission, while he's here in Seattle I have a few colleagues that can go through his home in Boston and see if there is anything else," Welch asks Ana.

"Do it, and if there is anything of me in the apartment remove it and make sure he knows I was behind it." She stops and turns her attention on Welch. "Legally… there is no point. Whatever he did, he did while we were dating and moreover he also believed I was cheating. The worse the law can do to him is fine him ten thousand dollars, and it's also his first offense... if you can consider it that."

"My guess is he probably knows it too," I add. "Go with your first idea. Take everything and let him know who's behind it." I reiterate.

"There is a bug in my phone," Ana says confidently after Barney, Welch, and Taylor leave.

"How do you know?"

"When I went back to Boston after my weekend with you, he mentioned my taking a job at a time when I had only told my mom about it. The words didn't register till now… I was so tired after our weekend…" she stops when she notices I'm all smiles. "What are you smiling about?"

"I'm not smiling," I argue.

"'Would you like me to get you a mirror?" she asks sarcastically.

"No, I know my face and I know I'm not smiling… it might look like it but trust me I don't feel it." I tease.

"Uh huh, I have to get back to work, I will see…"

"Wait, wait, wait, we were having a conversation when we were interrupted. I think we should get back to that." I say seductively.

"Christian, it's three o'clock in the afternoon I had no intention of fucking you. I needed you to know how I felt, it didn't involve me taking my clothes off." With that, she turns on her heels and saunters off. "I love you." She says before the door shuts behind her. That woman will be the death of me... and I love it.

* * *

"Christian, what a lovely surprise," Mom says welcoming me with a hug. She's still rather careful in her hugs keeping her arms around my waist and her head more on my bicep.

"Yeah, I'm meeting Ana's parents for dinner in a couple of hours… I was driving myself crazy at the penthouse." She smiles at me like only a mother can.

"Never thought I would see the day you would be wracked with nerves over meeting your girlfriend's parents. Hell, never thought you'd ever have a girlfriend to begin with." She teases.

"Well, I am… this is the woman I love, I can't screw this up. Can't have the in-laws hating my guts." She looks at me in shock.

"Love." She whispers her voice hoarse with unshed tears.

"Mother, don't get all emotional on my ass." I quip.

"Can't be helped, dear boy." She sniffles daintily wiping her tears with the back of her hand. "I'm just happy that after everything you've been through that, this is where you ended up. I hope you know Ana loves you too and this is just some…" She stops thinking she's said too much. Since Monday Ana has had no idea as to what to say about my revelation regarding our relationship, then she comes back from lunch with mom and Mia and hey presto… guess a problem shared is really a problem halved or in Ana's case, a problem solved.

"I take it you and Ana talked." She nods.

"I think she was at a loss as to how to handle… anyway, in the end, she realized the problem. You have no barometer when it comes to relationships of any sort. She realizes you are flying blind here into a storm, and she with some experience needs to talk you through it. Effectively she has to start you on the ABC's of relationships. The minute she was hit with that revelation she didn't look so troubled." Can't argue with that logic, I know jack all about relationships. "But honey, you have to also be willing to learn." Mom adds knowing how stubborn I can be.

"I am willing to learn, and I am learning… it's just hard to shake over a decade of being told you are not worthy of love because you are a monster. I have spent so long hiding because I thought the minute I showed myself you guys would see through the façade and abandon me. If dad hadn't had his accident, I don't think I would have been open to Ana… hell, I doubt I would have even been out that night." I grumble. "It was so easy to pretend I was remotely content with the life I had because had I started to question it I would have fallen apart," I admit.

"No one can go through life all my themselves sometimes you need another shoulder to share the burden. You needed Ana to help you shoulder the burden when you finally started questioning your life. Ana came into the picture a year after Cary's accident and yet you had done nothing before then because by yourself you were not ready. You needed someone to help you jumpstart the new phase of your life.

"Now as for her parents, you have nothing to worry about. If your sister walked in here with a decent guy who was head over heels in love with her we would not tell her to stop seeing him after we've come to see what a lovely man he is, we would welcome him with open arms. It's the same with Ana and her parents, she will do nothing but sing your praises... no parent in their right mind would go against that." She says with such confidence I feel I can breathe a little easier.

"Thanks, mom, just what I needed to hear," I say with a sigh of relief. I spent another hour with mom, something I've never done before. Just the two of us sitting and talking… it was just what I needed. In the end, she asked for something I couldn't say no to even though I don't completely agree with the path she wants to take, I understand the need for it.

I use the doorbell instead of using the key Ana gave me. The door is opened by a woman I know is Carla, Ana is the spitting image of her mother except for the eyes, Carla's are brown. "Good evening Mrs. Steele." I greet politely.

"You must be Christian." She pulls me into a hug and thankfully she is so short her hands are around my waist.

"Mother." I hear Ana's warning tone.

"Look at you, so handsome… Ana's description of you does not do you justice." She says completely ignoring her daughter.

"Thank you, Mrs. Stee…"

"Oh come on, call me Carla." She says wrapping her arms around by forearms.

"Okay, Carla," I say leveling a smile at Ana. "Hello, baby." I give her a kiss on her cheek just as I hear a booming voice.

"Is that him?" Jesus, I thought I had some base to my voice, but this puts mine to shame.

"Ray, come meet Christian," Carla says so sweetly sugar has a problem with it. "Don't worry about him his bark is worse than his bite." I know she's aiming for reassurance, but that did the opposite.

When he finally appears I can firmly say the man physic matches his voice, he is as tall as I am but built more like Elliot. "Hello sir, I'm Christian Grey," I say putting my arm out.

"Christian… call me Ray, now what is this nonsense I hear about that crazed fool Ana used to date." Ana shakes her head at me, but she really can't expect me to not answer her father.

"It appears he was tracking Ana's movements and conversations. On Thursday while he was here stalking Ana I sent a team over to his house, and we found out that he had not just bugged Ana's Apartment, but had also installed cameras."

CAMERAS." Ray bellows and Ana glares at me before turning her attention to her father.

"Daddy, if you don't calm down, I'm going to tell Christian to shut up."

"Annie, the man had cameras in your apartment." He growls.

"Yes, I am aware of that, but there is no point in getting worked up over it now, is there." Ana has been so calm about the whole process it's unnerving.

"Every available footage he had of me is gone, every voice recording… everything. He's going to go back to Boston to find I know everything and I took it all." She says with a shrug.

"How did you not notice?" Carla asks.

"In her defense, Patrick had designed these little cameras that fit right into the molding unless you were looking for them you'd never know it was there. Even he had problems finding them when he broke in after she'd moved out to get them." I inform Carla. We watched his own footage of him going around her apartment running his fingers along the moldings looking for the cameras. He spied on Ana, watched her every move when she wasn't with him, and worse, kept on doing so after they broke up. When Ana first found out, she took an hour long shower. She felt so violated she needed to wash the imaginary dirt off her skin. Then a calmness took over her features, as though she knew what to do. Whatever it is she hasn't told me, and that worries me. Even today her attitude about it while her parents look horrified, says it all.

"There is always one that turns such good talents to honing their craft as a creep," Ray grumbles.

"Dinner is ready," Ana says. I jump as she pinches my butt cheek while walking past.

"From what I've read about you, you are a brilliant young man. Therefore, I know you would not be stupid enough to hurt my daughter. You may be a wealthy young man, but I am the kind of man who can't tell people exactly what he does. You get my meaning… don't you?" His gaze has me shifting uncomfortably in my seat.

"Yes, sir," I say without hesitation.

"Good, now that we have that out of the way we can relax and enjoy ourselves. Loosen those shoulders boy." He teases.

Indeed the rest of dinner is a relaxed affair… for me anyway, for Ana not so much as her parents regale me with one embarrassing story after another. The more she glares at them, the more they tell. At one point they had me laughing so hard I damn near choked on my wine. Ana was not comforting about my ordeal in the least bit, in fact, she murmured she hoped I choked to death.

"Okay, your mother and I have had a long day, so we are going to call it a night," Ray says standing up, he gives Ana a kiss on her forehead and shakes my hand. Carla hugs both of us, and they make their way up the stairs.

"That went a lot better than expected," I whisper as though her parents are still in the room.

"Christian, this place has solid walls they can't hear you." She teases and then starts to crawl onto my lap when my phone rings.

"That is Taylor he would not call unless it were important," I say digging the phone out of my pocket. "Taylor," I mumble.

"Sir, I believe we have a problem. We were doing the background checks on all the subs trying to figure out which one spoke to Patrick Wells when we found it. Sir, remember Jennifer Mills?" That was my sub from four years ago.

"Yes, what about her?" I ask in a bored tone. I just want to get back to whatever Ana had planned when she crawled on my lap.

"I believe she tried contacting you a couple of times after she left, but naturally we had legal sent her a cease and desist letter as per your request. Sir, I now believe the reason she was trying to contact you was because she was pregnant."


	14. Chapter 14

**ANA**

He looks positively bored by the conversation, but all of a sudden he goes as white as snow, and not the Snow White perfect skin type of white. "Christian," I call softly trying to get his attention. He looks down at me, and all I see is fear, primal fear, and then he starts shaking. "No, no, no, no, no, no." He keeps mumbling.

I take the phone from him. "Taylor, he will have to call you back."

"I understand." The tone of his voice only serves to add to my concern.

"Christian." I try again, and he just stares at me.

"Please, don't leave me." He sounds so much like a child it's heartbreaking.

"Christian, we already had this conversation." I try to remain calm, but I'm fast losing my composure.

"That was before this." He pulls on his hair so hard _I_ wince.

"Before what?" I ask sitting up and he pulls me onto his lap wraps his arms around me in a bid to keep in me on his lap.

"Taylor and team are looking into the subs and have discovered that one of them has a child that is possibly mine." Whatever I thought he was going to say this wasn't it.

"How long ago?" I ask as calmly as my voice will allow, how could she have kept this from him.

"Four years ago, she is three years old according to Taylor."

"And she didn't tell you… made no attempts to tell you." He looks down and takes a deep breath.

"She tried, but I had my legal department send a letter threatening her if she didn't stop." He did what.

"Let me up," I say barely above a whisper.

"Ana?" His voice shakes, but he slowly releases me.

"You sent a threatening letter to a woman that was trying to tell you she was pregnant with your kid?" I ask because I'm not sure if I heard him the first time.

"It is part of the contract... after the contract ends my subs are not to contact me under any circumstance." His voice trails off realizing what he just said.

"And that includes them being pregnant with your child. Worse, she tried to tell you, and you didn't have the sense to have the legal department contact her to find out why she wanted to talk to you." This appalls me.

"I didn't know." He argues.

"Because you didn't want to." I find myself pacing the room. "How could you put such a stipulation in the contracts. I mean seriously did something like this being a possibility never occur to you."

"I made sure the subs were always on the pill or getting the shot."

"You do know no contraceptive is one hundred percent effective?" He nods.

"And yet you didn't think this was a possibility. Are you impotent?" He looks at me in disbelief. "Well?"

"No…"

"I will ask again… and yet you didn't think this was a possibility."

"I was just starting GEH, I knew if it came out that I took part in BDSM, a lot of the companies I was working with would pull out. Hell, I have a morality clause in my contracts. I would never associate myself with a company where the CEO is known to practice some alternative sexual lifestyle. I know it makes me sound like a hypocrite, but I have seen first hand what happened to CEO's when it is revealed their lives aren't as wholesome as they portrayed. I was more interested in keeping my lifestyle under wraps. I gave my subs so much and used it as leverage to keep them in line. Those NDA's I have them sign would not send them to jail if they broke it. I mean if one of them went to some media outlet before I could do anything we both know the damage would already be done."

"What has that got to do with that stipulation?" There is more, but he's reluctant to say it. "Having ex-subs come and go freely in my life was only ever going to be a recipe for disaster. Above all else, I was… ashamed, I hated those women half the time for letting do all those things to them. I was introduced to a lifestyle I was told would benefit me, at the time I believed it did, and at the same time, I was made to feel ashamed for needing it. The last thing I wanted was for any of them coming back to disturb me after they were gone. I didn't need a reminder and certainly didn't need the trouble they would most likely have brought." It's tantamount to being introduced to drugs, and yet the person that did so makes you feel ashamed for needing it, even though they themselves take copious amounts of it.

"I'm being honest here. Ana… had I known I had a kid I would have taken care of her financially, but that is as far as my involvement would have been." He looks up at me, and I suppose he's waiting for my look of horror, disgust and me telling him to leave. Except, I understand it, I truly do, this man believed himself to be a monster, a man not worthy of love. How could such a man love another when he didn't believe in the notion? So yes, him not wanting to get involved in a child's life makes sense. He more than likely believes he would fuck them up with his involvement. It's incredibly sad, but it is the reality of his life.

 **CHRISTIAN**

She sits down and says nothing for what feels like an eternity. "First thing first, we have to find out if the child is definitely yours." This is not what I want to hear from her. I want to know if we are okay. I want to know if she thinks less of me because I want nothing to do with the child. Whether it is mine or not is not something I'm concerned about right now. I want to know if the life I have just discovered is about to be snatched from under me.

"Does this change things between us?" I take a leap and ask.

"Do you want children or do you still feel…"

"With you… yes, if the time comes and if you want kids. I know this sounds callous, but I don't want a child conceived while I was punishing some woman for something a dead girl did. So even if she turns out to be mine, I'm not all of a sudden going to become a father, and please… don't ask that of me." I feel like I'm digging my own grave, but lying right now will only make things worse later on.

"No, it changes nothing between us, and no I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to do. Thing is… you are the one that has to live with that decision if that little girl turns out to be yours." She says sadly.

"You think less of me, don't you?" I would if I were in her position.

"No Christian, I don't think less of you. I understand you not wanting a reminder of a past you are working very hard to overcome." She says with a sigh and moved to sit back down on my lap. The move goes a long way to assuage my fears about her possibly deciding I'm not worth it. "But, what if years down the line your past isn't so much of an issue will you regret this decision?" I look around for my phone and find it on the couch next to us. I dial Taylor, as I need to know or at least have some idea.

"Taylor, do you have her number?"

"Yes, sir."

"Text it to me," Ana says nothing just runs her fingers through my hair as we patiently wait for the number. When my phone vibrates with the information, I feel my heart rate pick up, and the sickening feeling in my stomach gets worse. "There is no time like the present," I call the number, and her voice comes on the line after three rings.

"Hello."

"Miss Mills, it's Christian Grey." Her sharp intake of breath cannot be missed.

"Mr. Grey…"

"Is she mine?" No point in beating around the bush.

"I don't know." That takes me by complete surprise. Considering the emphasis I placed on monogamy I expected this child to be mine. The entire time Ana and I were talking I was under no illusion this child was mine.

"What do you mean by you don't know?" I growl.

"If you recall there was a weekend I couldn't make it because of my sister's wedding. I run into an old flame, and one thing led to another… there is every possibility she could also be his."

"I do understand you could not inform me when you found out, but you could have still eliminated him or me by getting a DNA test using a sample from him." I take a deep breath. "You know what it doesn't matter, but I want a DNA test done…"

"I'd rather not." She says interrupting me. "When I tried contacting you four years ago, I wanted to do the right thing by my daughter, and in the subsequent years, I have. I'd rather not disrupt her life and my family's life with this. I am married to a man that adores her and treats her like her own..."

"Good for you, but I am not going to live the rest of my life wondering if she is mine or not. You don't want your life disrupted… what do you think this information has done to mine? You don't have a choice, I have a right to know." She says nothing for a few seconds then sighs in resignation.

"I will have…" Who does she take me for?

"Someone will be around tomorrow to take a sample." With that, I hang up.

"I'm so sorry about all this," I mumble.

"I'm beginning to realize my saying I'm not going to leave you or saying I love you is not enough," Ana says sadly possibly realizing just how fucked up I truly am.

"No, Ana it…"

"Christian, years of having your self-worth trampled on aren't going to be undone by a few weeks of this. I think you need to see someone about this because your therapist telling you to go with the flow isn't going to cut it. This has been an eye opener… you don't think much of yourself because despite everything I'm saying you are so sure I'm going to walk away." She leans back and looks me in the eye. "I'm going to say this now, so you know I mean it when the time comes. If she turns out to be yours… and you decide you want to be in her life, I will support you and welcome her with open arms." I know me and I know I'm not going to change my mind even if she turns out to be mine. Jennifer knows well enough to not want me anywhere near her child. If she really wanted to let me she would have found a way. The girls all get an email address just in case of an emergency while they were my subs. Why didn't she use it? I'll tell you why... she didn't want my fucked up self anywhere near her daughter and who can blame her. Who wants a man who beats women who looked like his dead crack whore of a mother as their child's parent.

* * *

I banged on the door as loud as my fist would allow, after leaving Ana's I found myself here without meaning to. "What is the meaning of…" her words trail off and I guess she just saw me through the peephole. The door opens, and she looks as surprised to see me as I am to be here. "Christian, this is unexpected."

"Can I come in?" I ask wondering what good my being here would do.

"Yes, of course." She opens the door wider allowing me in.

"I just found out I might be a father earlier tonight…" she gasps. "And you know the first thing that crossed my mind was Ana leaving me. I wake up every morning surprised to still find her next to me. I finally let it slip that I am just waiting to screw things up with her and have her leave me." I look up at her, and she's just staring back at me. "When we finally spoke about it I was left feeling assured of her love for me." She sways in her spot, and I'm not shocked by it. "Oh yes how could I have forgotten… love is for fools in your world." I sneer.

"Do you believe it is worth you questioning yourself all the time?" She snorts in derision.

"She speaks," I say with a humorless chuckle. "I don't want the kid, I want nothing to do with the kid because for so long you led me to believe I was unworthy of love… that the Grey's would turn their backs on me when they found out. You had me thinking so little of myself that I can't immerse myself in a loving relationship." I feel the tears run down my cheeks. "You really did a number on me. What good did your brand of discipline do for me except show me how to fuck? You fucked me up, I was a mess when you got your hands on me, and somehow you managed to make it worse. WHY?" I bellow.

"You'd be dead if it weren't for me. What good did my brand of discipline do for you? Look at you…"

"I'm a mess, I'm a fucked up individual with nothing but money… aside from the money what do I have? Elena… what the fuck else do I have… name one more thing I have aside from money. Tell me all about my friends, tell me about my social circle, tell me about the time I spend with my family." I bend over with my hands on my knees and let out a sob. "I have a child I don't want, I don't want her because she is the product of a life I do not want to remember and having her in my life would be nothing but a constant reminder of it. I was fifteen… fifteen Elena. You should have left me alone because in the last year there have been days where I wished I had died in an alley somewhere as you kept saying." She looks at me in horror. "Yeah, that is how much you have fucked me over. Over a decade of lies… telling me my family would wash their hands off me… why, why… answer me… just that." My eyes are swimming with tears to the extent that I can just about see her.

"What do you want me to say?" She has the nerve to sound angry.

"The truth would be nice," I whisper.

"First, I couldn't have you running to them if you changed your mind… and then you built GEH, and I wanted to be the only person you came to. I needed you to need me, especially after Linc left me with nothing… I needed you and your money more than ever." She admits.

"It really was all about you, who gives a fuck if it damaged me in the process." I wipe my tears with my shirt. "You destroyed every semblance of humanity in me for your own ends meet. You conditioned a fifteen-year-old boy for your pleasure and when I tried to make something of myself you… ooh." I take a deep breath as more tears escape. "You knew exactly what I'd already been through, and you used it against me. You about the years of abuse, the nightmares... my self-loathing and used all that against me, magnified it... all for money." I wipe my eyes and stare at her in shock. The worse part is, there isn't a single ounce of remorse to be seen. "There is a special place in hell for people like you." I choke out with all the revulsion I can summon.

I stagger to my car and just about manage to get in. My head falls on the steering wheel as I weep bitterly. I hate the fact that she saw me so broken and weak, but I had to let her know she was responsible. I don't know how long I sat there for before a car pulled up behind me. I don't pay much attention to it until my car door opens and Ana gets in. She quietly takes my hand in hers and gently squeezes it saying nothing. I know Taylor called her… when he got here and knew just what to do it is beyond me right now. I sit back in my seat and take a deep breath, but the tears don't stop.

She created a monster, took a broken boy and under the guise of healing broke me further to create what she wanted. Now that I realize I can be who I want not what she wants, I find that fifteen-year-old broken teen is still there. I will heal, with the help of my family and the woman holding my hand… I will heal.


	15. Chapter 15

**ANA**

"Ana…" Here we go again. He's going to talk about my leaving him. I level a glare at him that shuts him up. I'm still holding on to his hand gently running my thumb over his knuckles. "I'm just giving you…"

"Christian shut the fuck up," I growl.

"It's just that I realize just how broken I am and it's not something that's going to get fixed overnight… so…"

"You were doing so well until you added so." I chastise. "I'm not leaving you… no matter what is going on with you know this… I am not leaving you. So don't ask me if I'm sure I want to be in a relationship with you." He nods.

"Did Taylor call you?" He asks although I believe he already knows the answer.

"Yes, he wanted to tell you he now knows who the sub was, but he couldn't get hold of you, so he called me. I told him you left over an hour ago…"

"Who is the sub?" Strangely, he sounds as though he doesn't care all that much about it.

"Her name is Susannah..." He gets a look I can't decipher, and then it turns to concern. He turns his attention to me, takes a deep breath then starts talking.

"She was the sub I was with when Carrick had his accident…"

I thought it was her first and last weekend?" I ask.

"It was." He says with a sigh. "Of all the subs I expected, she wasn't it. She was as perfect as a sub could get on paper and in practice. I remember thinking if she didn't fall into the unfortunate scenario of falling for me she'd be around for some time... that was until I looked at my phone. I had never felt the need to reward a sub with so much…and I had plans to so the Monday, but then…" his voice trails off. "It was the best weekend of sex I had ever had, at least it was until I met a girl in a club when my brother stood me up." He finally turns to look at me.

"Who was she?" I ask with a straight face though he sees past that and blows out a breath.

"She was a thing of beauty, body to die for… just fucking perfect, and then there was the face... with features that just… I mean picture this." He turns in his seat his body facing me. "Cute button nose, soft, plump rosy lips and the eyes, those eyes I believe could see through to my soul." It's odd hearing his description of me, the way he saw me the first time we met. Faltering but odd.

"You are being a little dramatic there... don't you think." I tease.

"You weren't there how would you know." He counters, and it takes an effort not to crack up laughing. "She asked to spend the night with me and… well, the night turned into the best weekend of my life. I have never been so open with anyone as I was with her and I had just met her." He says in disbelief.

"The sex must have been great." I quip.

"Great." He says with such disdain. "No, the sex was out of this world, it was with emotion, it was with everything I was capable of." With a smile, he continues. "And she rode my cock like her life depended on it. We made love… I had never made love before, and I understood why. I was waiting for her." Fuck, if that didn't work it's way from my heart to my pussy.

"What happened after your weekend?" My voice is tinged with need, and he knows it going by the smug smile on his face.

"She is here holding my hand refusing to let me go even though I am a mess and would most likely cause her nothing but heartache." Even in near darkness, I can see the tears swimming in his eyes.

I don't know how I manage it, but within seconds I'm on his lap kissing the ever-loving fuck out of him. "I love you, and if I weren't in yoga pants, I'd show you just how much." I tease. "And Taylor is desperate to talk to you," I add getting back to my seat.

Taylor gets in the back seat. "I got an email from Miss Williams with an attachment. It was an audio recording of a conversation between her and Miss Martin."

"Who is Miss Williams?" I ask.

"A former sub, she was one of the few that left on her own accord, last I heard she had gotten married and was doing quite well as an illustrator for a publishing house. I didn't even know they knew each other." He looks so worried every time he talks about his past. I also realize Jennifer Mills could have easily contacted Christian about her pregnancy if she really wanted to.

Okay." I say turning back to Taylor.

"Miss Martin was asking if Miss Williams still had a copy of her contract," Taylor informs us.

"Of course, I never gave Susannah a copy of the contract, after I got the phone call about Carrick. I told her to pack her things and leave as I had an emergency and would not be back anytime soon. Her copy was still in the office, we had a couple of amendments to make… thank God for small mercies." He murmurs.

"Without a contract, she can't prove she was ever your sub or prove what she told Patrick, which means… son of a bitch." I sneer.

"Yes, it would appear Mr. Wells and the sub he met whom we now know is Miss Martin are still working together to prove your practice of BDSM." Taylor voices the very scenario that crossed my mind.

"To what end… even if he can, has he considered I might not care?" I say in frustration.

"That might not be the only reason… he is more than likely going to make it public." Christian says. "I mean, think about it… if he tells you and it backfires he might just decide if he made it public, the proceeding scandal might just get you to leave."

"That shows just how much he never knew me," I growl. "Taylor, can you please get my car back to the house."

"No problem." He says exiting the car.

"Are you okay to drive back home or would you like me to drive?" I ask him as he still looks shaken up.

"No, I'm good to drive… your dad…"

"Don't worry about him, we can take a section of the couch each if it makes you feel better." I have got a big enough L-shaped couch for the both of us. "I really don't think you should be on your own." He nods and blows out a shaky breath. He didn't want to be on his own either. "And I have a few ideas I want to run past you," I add.

"I was thinking you could buy the property next door," I tell him as I lay down the blanket and pillows on the couch.

"Okay." He says slowly.

"Taylor and Gail can have the apartment above the garages, but the rest of the security will need a place."

"I see… that is brilliant… that way they won't be on top of each other. I will put in an offer in the morning." He says collapsing on the makeshift bed.

"Tomorrow is Sunday." I remind him.

"Not when you are me." He retorts with a smug smile.

"If you say so," I say with a chuckle.

"Thank you for coming." He mumbles after a while.

"Not going to you wasn't an option," I tell him.

"I had no intention of going there to confront her, I just found myself on her doorstep. Despite having lost everything and having to leave her home in less than thirty days as the bank as foreclosed on it… you'd think she'd show some remorse, but no… she actually looked pissed off that I have money but I'm not satisfied with just having money." He sounds calm as he speaks, there isn't any negative emotion overpowering everything. He is relaying his thoughts calmly, and I find myself feeling hopeful that he will come through it stronger than ever.

"I'm surprised she hasn't tried to get a job elsewhere, after all, if money is all she cares about why isn't she making an effort to get any," I ask.

"She has, but my parents have been slowly and systematically destroying her reputation and with me blackballing her… it's a mountain to climb. She tried to get a job at another hairdressing chain, but she burned her bridges with them years ago, and they are now reveling in her demise. She's tried every high-end retail shop, but considering my mom and Mia spend a great deal of time in most of them she was turned down. Believe me, it will be a miracle if she finds a job anywhere, especially if the company does a background check on her, hell, it doesn't have to be that thorough."

"What did you do?" I ask with a smile.

"Well, my mom wants to make sure she truly ends up with nothing so I asked Welch to give her a background check that would make getting a job next to impossible." Christian yawns and I follow loudly earning a chuckle from him. "Sorry, you had a few ideas to run past me."

"Don't be, I'm glad you are talking about it, but yes I do."

 **?**

It's a joy when I get to put my feet up and enjoy a good book, especially on a day like this. I don't have any jobs lined up for at least a month, and I intend to make the most of it. "This is a rare sight." She says taking a seat in front of me. My shock must show because she chuckles in delight. "Another rare sight." She adds crossing her legs at the ankles.

"Yes, indeed I am shocked to see you because unless I want to be found, I can't be found and yet here you are, and two I never thought I'd see you again." I close my book and place it on the table and make it a point to keep both hands in clear sight, I don't want to make her uncomfortable. "Well, I need your services." Yeah, shocked has just run out onto the street because he can't take it replaced by sheer and utter incredulity.

"You can't possibly be serious or have you forgotten what it is I do?"

"No, I remember what you do, and my feelings about it hasn't changed… but for the first time in my life, I see the need for it." She says with a sigh. "For the first time in my life, I have come across a vile, loathsome creature that needs to be introduced to you." She growls, and it's downright adorable.

"You want someone dead," I ask because I'm not sure if I heard her correctly.

"Dear God no…" I smile finally feeling some sense of normalcy returning. "Death is too good for her," I spoke too soon.

"You want this creature left alive."

"Yes, but I want every breath she takes, every step she takes, every action to hurt like hell. I want her to spend the rest of her miserable, pathetic life in sheer agony." That kind of job calls on every talent I possess… I love it.

"I see," I mumble.

"Have I shocked you?" She asks with a smirk because she knows she has.

"If I recall correctly I never heard from you again after you found out about my particular brand of service." She says nothing… then again what can she say. "I will take the job." Despite everything, I will do this for her because for her to come seeking my services this creature must be some kind of evil indeed. "Now, tell me all about this creature," I mumble taking a sip of my now warm cup of coffee.

Now despite what I do, I have a very high moral code and one I adhere to with a deadly rigidness. I had a client once lie to me as to the moral character of the man she set me upon, let's just say when I realized I'd been duped I turned the tables, and it became something of a folklore, and no one and I mean no one ever tried that shit again. You have to be a certain type of evil to find me on your doorstep, and Lincoln is the kind of evil I take great pleasure in unleashing myself upon. This woman is a pedophile, and frankly, murderers do not rate as highly on my shit scale as much as pedophiles do. This woman might only have one victim, that my client knows of, but as far as I'm concerned, that is one too many.

* * *

I park my FedEx van in her driveway walk around the back and pull out my special delivery box of nothing. Before I shut the door, she opens the front door with a beaming smile. This bitch has been ostracized, whom does she think will be sending her a package. "Mrs. Elena Lincoln."

"Yes." She says rather quickly if that is possible and also has the nerve to leer at me.

"Due to the nature of the package and the cost I need proof of identity. I can't exactly deliver my service to the wrong individual… this isn't the kind of shit you can take back.

"Come in, I will grab my purse." Jesus, where is her sense of self-preservation. A woman I was once hired to kill would not open her door because she hadn't ordered anything and knew no one who would send her even a dog turd. Her words, not mine. When I pushed, she asked for some identification to use while she checked my details with FedEx. Unfortunately for her, these are the kinds of things I make sure pass muster.

This Lincoln woman is so greedy and desperate she invites me in. I look around and find boxes littered about her foyer. "Sorry, you caught me in the middle of moving." She purrs. "Need a little more space." Even if I didn't know her story, I'd know the bitch was lying.

"I.D," I ask in a bored tone, and she hands it to me. Yep, this is Elena Lincoln, can't have her saying I've got the wrong person when I'm cutting tendons and searing the edges, now can I.

"Excellent." I hand her back her I.D, and with a smile, I pull my gun out from behind my back.

"Oh." She mumbles her eyes glazing over. "I wondered how long it would take before one of the Grey's took this route." She says with a sigh, but I also catch the discreet look she shot the door. She's wondering if she can make it before I put a bullet in her.

"Oh no, I'm not here to kill you." She breathes a sigh of relief. "But trust me, you'd wish you were dead by the time I'm through with you. Lucky for me you have a dungeon, which I understand is soundproof, so I will let you scream your non-existent heart out. Please, lead the way." I shut her front door behind me and walk behind her at a distance down the basement to a large oak door. She pulls it open, and I walk into a room with black walls and that is all I pay attention to as I have my own equipment, but her bed with the restraints do come in quite handy.

"On the bed, face up," I say rather politely. Can't be helped the English gentleman in me refuses to die despite years of trying. "Now, would you please tie your legs into the straps and I suggest you do a good job because if I have to do it, I might just end up cutting off the blood flow to your feet." With years of practice, I have found it quite easy to strap people down with my gun in hand. I strap her right wrist then put the gun away. "God, I hate those things, such an unimaginative way to take a life." With Lincoln securely in place I make my way back out. "Stay put Mrs. Lincoln, I will be right back," I say chuckling at my own joke.

"I remove the FedEx logo from the van, having a delivery van sat out here that long will draw unnecessary attention. I get my bag out and make my way back in the house locking the door behind me. "I'm sorry, I will tell Christian I'm sorry if you let me call him." Another lie falls easily from those lips as I shut the door to her dungeon.

"Christian, is that his name?" I ask, and she looks at me in shock.

"He didn't hire me if that is what you thought, as far as I'm aware he knows nothing about this. But that is beside the point, the point is you are not sorry, and that is my reason for being here to make you sorrier than you thought capable." I growl moving over to my bag. I pull a table with straps on next to the bed and remove my tools setting them down. They look more like surgical tools than instruments of torture, but I find surgical tools used correctly can either alleviate pain or cause tremendous suffering and I am aiming for the latter. "Now, like any good doctor, I like to tell my… patients for lack of a better word the process. So, Mrs. Lincoln… we will be starting with your toes, now I will be making the nerve endings far more sensitive so much so every time your toes touch any surface, you will feel the need to howl in agony. I haven't quite decided on the method just yet."

"Please, please, don't do this… I have already lost everything."

"And yet you show no remorse for what you did to a child." She stares at the ceiling as tears run down the side of her face ruining her makeup. Who wears makeup while they at home alone? "He had no issue with our history when he was benefitting from it... he doesn't answer his phone for a few hours and all of a sudden he says I abused him. He'd be dead if it weren't for me and this is how he repays me by taking everything. He may not have hired you, but he knows about it." She tells me like I give a shit.

"I really don't give a fuck. Where was I? Ahh yes your Achilles heel, then your knees. Now, here is where it gets tricky, your benefactor has made a special request, one I loathe to do because I love pussy…" She lets out a whimper and struggles in her restraints. "It's an exercise in futility Mrs. Lincoln, don't waste the energy you are going to need it. As I was saying I love pussy, pussy brought me into this world. I have lost my mind over it and have done stupid things just for pleasure of having the opportunity to touch one. So I hate and I mean hate to cause any damage to it, but considering you used yours to subdue and molest a fifteen-year-old boy, I will make an exception. You will find washing your pussy will now be a very excruciating experience, more or less receive any sexual pleasure." After laying out the plan for her I stand rubbing my hands together before pulling on a pair of latex gloves. "Let's get started shall we." I say putting on my earphones, I'm attending the opera in a week or so to see La Traviata, I think this is the perfect time to reacquaint myself with the music of Giuseppe Verdi. She is openly weeping at this point, but it means little to me. Her tears are for herself not for the man whose life she almost ruined. What goes around comes around.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHRISTIAN**

"Good afternoon Claire." I greet Ana's assistant who looks up surprised to find me there despite the fact the woman beyond the door is my girlfriend.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asks looking it up on the computer screen. Yep, I can't see my own girlfriend without an appointment.

"No, since it's almost lunchtime I thought she'd be free," I say taking a seat.

"She's currently in a meeting." She informs me.

"I'll wait." I cross my legs and get comfortable. I left my phone charging with Andrea so I can't even return a few emails while I wait.

Ana has stayed true to her words about our relationship when it comes to our professional lives. Work, is purely work, and any attempts on my part to get personal is quickly rebuffed, and I end up getting kicked out of her office.

Ten minutes later she strolls out of her office with Roz in tow, the two of them laughing about something… that is until they spot me. "Mr. Grey, do we have an appointment?" She asks looking over at Claire who shakes her head.

"I just need five minutes of your time… it's a personal legal issue."

"Okay then come in," she opens the door wider. "Roz, I will see you later." She shuts the door and turns her attention to me. "The kid is not yours." She says with a smile.

"How did you know?" I ask in disbelief.

"Because you have a smile wide enough to split your face, and I haven't seen you this relaxed since before you heard there was a kid that was potentially yours." She tells me with a chuckle. Maybe that is why Claire looked at me in surprise.

"Yep, she's not mine. She is actually the daughter of the man she calls daddy… in the end, it all turned out for the best." I say with a relieved sigh because I realized as much as I kept saying I didn't want her, Ana was right. At some point in the near future, I will get over my past and what Elena did… Ana and I will get married and have children. Could I have dealt with loving and accepting my children with Ana and ignoring one because she didn't come from Ana? For the sake of that child and me, this was the best fucking result for all involved.

"Do you have any meetings this afternoon or at least ones you can't push back?" Ana asks as she turns off her computer.

"I have one meeting this afternoon, but I can push it to tomorrow morning. Why?"

"Because you and I are going home for lunch and whatever else I may be interested in doing." Fuck yes.

"Excellent, let me just grab my phone have Andrea postpone my meeting, and I will meet you by the car," I say practically running out of her office. I all of a sudden have sex on the brain... since the weekend my sex drive has been practically non-existent, which for me is an unbelievable development, but it's the truth. The last couple of days waiting for the DNA results has been hell. When you send your sample to the best lab in the USA, you run the risk of having to wait as most people have the same idea you had. We all want the best, and sometimes it means even if you are Christian Grey you have to wait like everybody else.

I kept busy on Monday purchasing the house next door. I had Elliot, Welch, Taylor, and Barney do a walk through and work out the schematics for the security installation. The security for Ana's or I should say our place will be run from the house next door. Neither Ana or I want any cameras indoors, but we agreed to motion sensors by the front door and the backdoor leading to the garden. The best part about the purchasing the house next door is we are now able to secure the docks properly. I personally supervised the security installation at Anas'. We received some state of art software and hardware for the house thanks to Ray. I have never seen Barney or Welch for that matter lose their minds over cameras and motion sensors. Apparently, it was military grade stuff, not that it made a difference to Ana.

On Tuesday I turned my attention to GEH, I went through the independent audit with a fine toothcomb and ended up firing six people and hired their replacements in no time and hired an additional eight people. Some departments are still lagging behind. I now hold every department to an even higher standard than before, and I made it clear that any foul-ups will not be tolerated.

Then this afternoon the news I had been waiting for finally came and my God I have never felt such relief in my life. I felt I could finally breathe, after what felt like I had someone sitting on my chest. I realize how much Ana actually loves me and when she says she is not going anywhere she truly means it. I have a fear of abandonment I need to address, I need to deal with the repercussions of what Elena did to me and the guilt I feel over what BDSM did to my relationship with my family and people in general.

The elevator doors open and I find Ana waiting for me by the car with her legs crossed at her ankles, the red soles of her left shoe showing. I remember asking her to keep her shoes on when we first had sex... "Let's go, I am starving." She moans getting in the car.

"Let's go to Escala then," I mumble as it's round the corner.

* * *

I heard you fired a few people yesterday." I look up from my laptop and find she's crawled on the bed kicking her legs, her hair still slightly wet from her shower.

"Yes, I did," I say, more like grumble. "I will no longer put up with substandard work," I add putting my Mac aside. I crawl on the bed and notice she is in nothing but my t-shirt. She isn't even wearing underwear. "You run out of panties." I quip.

"I don't have any clothes here, I didn't realize I took everything when I went back to the house." She says with a shrug. I start running my hands over her ass, exploring the rounded curves of her cheeks. I run my finger over the crease of where her cheeks meet her thighs. She spreads her legs open encouraging my exploration of the area. My fingers quickly turn their attention to her inner thighs slowly working upwards to her sex. I see she is already wet, I tentatively run my finger over her lips, and she shudders in response. I run my finger up and over her rosebud testing the waters. I love anal and will like to have that with Ana, she didn't flinch or freeze at the act and emboldened I apply a little more pressure. She lets out a small moan and pushes against my fingers if that isn't an invite to invade her anus I don't know what is. I do as she clearly wants and push my thumb in slowly drawing it out and back in. She grips the sheets and lets out a whimper. I remove my thumb and use my fingers gently fingering her asshole, she starts moving against my fingers encouraging me to go faster, and I do. I add another finger twisting both fingers in and out of her. She gets louder and more vocal as I fuck her anus. "God… yes…. yesss. " She mewls. She starts to shiver uncontrollably close to coming. I pull my fingers out, get her on all fours and slam my cock into her pussy before she can utter a word of complaint. I have my fingers back in her anus fucking her at the pace my cock fucks her pussy. "Spread your legs and arch your back," I grunt. "That's it," I fuck her hard as she screams the place down. Soon she can no longer take it and cums hard squeezing the life out of my cock and fingers. She collapses on the bed my cock falling out of her soaking wet pussy. Before either of us can utter a word a knock on the door startles us.

"Mr. Grey, sorry to disturb you, but your mother is on her way up she says it's very urgent," Taylor informs us.

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute, have her wait in the great room," I say feeling tired all of a sudden. I stumble my way to the bathroom to clean up.

"Mom," I find her looking out at the Seattle skyline.

"Christian, Elena Lincoln was brought in an hour ago suffering from several traumas. Christian… she had been tortured."

"WHAT!" Ana says coming up behind me.

"Someone called for an ambulance… it wasn't her because she was in no shape to call for one. She was found tied up in her dungeon with the words, 'AS YOU SOW, SO SHALL YOU REAP, scrawled on the walls." I find myself sagging on the couch in awe.

"What… who… what…" I have no words.

"Whoever did it knew what they were doing because if they hadn't called for an ambulance, she'd be dead. They wanted her alive to suffer because she is going to be in pain for the rest of her life. Damage to the nerve ending on all her toes and fingers, her knees were completely shattered in a way that makes a replacement near on impossible, both femurs shattered. Her vagina also suffered from severe trauma."

"Was she raped?" Ana asks.

"No, but I'm not quite sure what happened either." Mom mumbles. "She has a lot of broken bones, some internal injuries… I don't know the extent of all her injuries. She is currently heavily sedated to help alleviate the pain, but that is pointless because she will be in pain until the day she dies. This was expertly done… whoever did this has medical training. I came to give you a heads up because one of the EMT's that responded told me Elena was able to say something that has the authorities interviewing everyone in her life."

"She caused so much pain for her own benefit, and now she will suffer for the rest of her life. What goes around comes around, and I for one will not suffer one sleepless night because of it. If I ever met the one responsible I would most likely shake their hand. The cops can question me all they want I will put up with that little inconvenience knowing Elena Lincoln finally got a taste of her own medicine." I snarl.

"Baby, please do not reiterate that to the cops. When they turn up, it had nothing to do with you and leave it at that." Ana warns. "Same goes for everybody. I'm sure Carrick will tell you guys that." Ana tells mom.

"I'll make sure he does, Mia is out of the country at the moment… I'll give her a call. I'm not going to lie, like Christian I feel no pity for that woman… none whatsoever." Mom says standing up. "I have to get back to the hospital." She says breezing out of the great room.

"Here I thought the worst I could do to her was blackball her, turns out there is worse, and someone found it," I say with a chuckle. "I'm not going to waste another minute thinking about her," I add.

"Rightly so," Ana says firmly. "Now, we just have to deal with Miss Martin and Patrick."

"Tomorrow, right now I have plans for your body." I throw her over my shoulder, and she squeals in protest.

 **MIA**

I knock on his door and wait. "Be right with you." He says, and I hear him getting to the door. He opens the door and looks at me in awe. "Dear God woman, twice you found me when you shouldn't have been able to." He takes a step back allowing me in.

"This may come as a surprise to you, but as far as I'm concerned, you are very predictable." He furrows his eyebrows at me. "You are," I say with a shrug.

"Enlighten me." As always he waits till I'm seated before he does. "Where are my manners, would you like something to drink?"

"A glass of water would be great," I say with a smile. He stalks over to the mini fridge and grabs a small bottle of water, brings it over with a glass and pours it. "Thank you." I murmur.

"For you, anything." His eyes darken, and I have to look away. "Tell me just how predictable I am." He sounds playful, but I know he's serious.

"You love La Traviata, and although it is performed almost all the time in several cities you will only see it with one couple in particular in the lead roles, and they seldom perform more or less together. But it just so happens there is a two-night performance right here in Milan at the Teatro alla Scala. There is no way on this earth you will miss that performance, and you love the finer things in life and your taste in coffee is no different. How many cafés in and around the La Scala and the Hotel Principe di Savoia will have kopi luwak coffee beans? You are predictable." He looks at me incredulously. "And as for the hotel… this is the best in Milan."

"I don't have many loves in life, I lost one of the best things to ever happened to me and would loathe losing the little I love… thank fuck it's you and nobody else or else I will be giving up my few joys in life."

"Did you just swear?" I ask in a giggle.

"I did Mimi, you bring out the worst in me." He says with a sly smile. "When are you headed back home? I was hoping you would accompany me to the opera." He looks away as he asks.

"I can do that as long as you know I do so as a friend and nothing more," I inform him. After mom called me about Elena, I intend to stay well clear of Seattle for a few weeks. The cops might not be able to link me with what happened to her, but Christian would just take one look at me and know. It's worked out well because after the weekend I can fly straight to London and meet up with Dale.

"I can live with that." I know he's lying.

"You think after spending the next few days with you I will succumb and fall into your bed," I say with a raised eyebrow.

"What is wrong with that?" He walks over to the mini fridge and grabs himself a bottle of water. "I'm not asking you to take me back… just a few days with you. Would it surprise you to know I haven't had a relationship since you walked out on me?"

"Yes, it does surprise me," I say honestly, and he looks a little forlorn.

"Now, for a blatant change of subject. Elena Lincoln will live the rest of her life in abject pain." He says with an exaggerated bow.

"Thank you," I mumble. "Christian suffered before he was adopted and even after it was over, it continued to plague him… she knew all that, and she took advantage of it. When he met Ana, he looked as though he was finally beginning to live." I start to pace, as I'm getting incensed all over again. "I had lunch with my mom and Ana... that afternoon I realized just how much she had fucked him up. My brother is a mess, but it's temporary. Elena's suffering needs to be until the day she dies so thank you for that. I know I walked out on you without giving you a chance to explain, and here I am years later asking you to do the very thing I left you over." He takes a step towards me, and I take a step backward.

"I'm with someone," I say softly.

"Is it exclusive?" Now, there is a loaded question.

"We haven't had that conversation," I tell him honestly not that I've ever been able to lie to him.

"Then what is so wrong about you falling in my bed?" His voice takes on a seductive turn.

"Because I'm not that girl." He lets out a sigh and takes a step backward.

"No, you are not. The number of times I've gone back in time in my dreams and changed what happened that night is countless. I should have left it alone… It was a car, just a fucking car." He snarls. Somehow I don't believe it was just about the car. He's a multimillionaire the car meant nothing to him.

"I would have found out eventually." I placate.

Yeah, after we were married with kids, when leaving wasn't so easy."

"You think it was easy. For almost a year you were my life, I loved you more than I thought capable. You think walking away then was easy?"

"I don't know Mimi, you came to my apartment, took one look at me and without a giving me a chance to explain you walked back out and the next thing I heard you were on your way back to Seattle. I went to your apartment that night, and the landlady told me you just left. I ran to the airport and missed you by mere minutes." I didn't know that.

"What would you have said?" I've always wondered.

"I would have told you that every single one of them was evil, that the world was better off without them. I would have told you that they were pedophiles, murderers, rapist, and the worst scum of the universe. Yes, no one made me judge, juror or executioner, but when the judges and juries have failed, when the law has failed I come in. When a mother sits in front of me crying because the man that raped her ten-year-old baby is going to walk because there is no evidence… I take action. I would have told you that the man that killed my parents walked away from court because of a technicality. I would have told you that it was why I quit medical school and went into law." With every word, he takes a step toward me, and by the time he's finished he breathing inches from my face.

"They hide in the shadows and pounce on the innocent. I was a guy out with his girl, and two thieves pulled a gun on us… on you… put their dirty fucking hands on you and took my car. The car was just a fucking excuse… they put their hands on you… they put their filthy fucking hands on my Angel."

"I knew it wasn't about the car, I didn't know it was about me. So you tracked them down and cut their hands off." His method of doing so linked him to two other assaults, two guys who got both their hands and dicks cut off. The minute I saw the news article I knew it was his doing, I recognized the men. There was always something dark about him, but I was so in love I refused to acknowledge it until it was staring me in the face. I went to his apartment and found him burning bloody clothes while he was still covered in blood. I just threw my suspicions at him, and the minute he didn't deny it, I walked away. I left Paris that night and went back to Seattle. There are days I have regretted that decision, and then I see him covered in blood looking like the devil himself, and I think I made the right decision.

I know I am the world's biggest hypocrite asking him to do what he did to Elena Lincoln, but woman needed to suffer, and he was the only way I knew how.

Before I can comprehend it his lips are on mine, feverishly kissing me. It takes a second for my mind to register the action and when I do I don't stop him. I find myself kissing him back, allowing his tongue to invade my mouth. I find my fingers in his hair pulling him close in desperate need. My phone vibrates in my pocket bringing me back to my senses. I wrench my lips away from his and take a deep breath. "Tell me you don't want me." He moans in my ear.

"Yes, I'm vengeance for hire, but I have never hurt a decent soul and never will. That night I lost control, and it was the first and last. Mimi, give me a chance… my side job will never affect our lives. I had a moment of weakness and believe me it has thought me a lesson." His lips brush against my earlobes.

"I can't," I whisper and ever the gentleman he releases me.

"Will you have me as a friend?" He asks. He looks so hurt I feel like a colossal bitch.

"Yes, let's go for coffee. I'm buying… after all, I owe you quite a bit." Since he doesn't take payment, I don't kn0w how else to repay him. The man flew to Seattle and back in just two days for me. He nods a small smile gracing his devilishly handsome features. "Oh, and we have dress shopping to do. I need something for the opera." He groans, but his smile gets bigger.

"Here is the whimsical Mimi I remember." He teases. "I should warn you we may be friends, but I have every intention of fucking you before you leave."

"If you say so, and what's with the swearing all of a sudden."

"Like I said, you bring out the worst in me." He says with a laugh and throws an arm around my shoulders.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHRISTIAN**

"Have you had anal sex before?" I try to sound nonchalant about it but judging by her reaction I failed.

"You already know the answer so why ask." She says with a chuckle. "How many people do you know welcome anyone playing with their rosebud without flinching if they aren't used to it the idea?" I try not to grit my teeth at the question. "You are allowed to be upset about it. You are entitled to feel how you feel."

"I can't though… I have done a number of things with a number of women. How can I be upset about your past sex life when I have one of my own."

"That is where you are wrong." She says sitting up. "How you feel matters to you, it's an opinion of sorts. I acknowledge it, but it doesn't mean I give two shits about it." Unexpectedly, I find myself laughing.

"So it's okay for me to say I don't like the fact that you've had boyfriends before me. I know it's irrational, but fuck, I hate it, I hate that someone else had your pussy before me, had your mouth, your ass… fuck I didn't even get your ass."

"And it's okay for me to say I hear you, but get over yourself, you have my love, you have that." And if that didn't make me feel a whole lot better and a little smug I might add.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face." She looked anything but annoyed although she tries her best to feign it.

"How many boyfriends have you had?"

"Four." She answers without hesitation.

"So I'm number five, I…"

"No, four including you. My first boyfriend was in high school, then college then worst of the lot Patrick fucking Webb."

"Who has the biggest cock?"

"You didn't just ask me that." Well, that answers the question.

"Since it isn't me…"

"How do you know it's not you?"

"Because you didn't answer the question," I say with a smug smile.

"For a lawyer, I should do better, you are right it is Patrick. The tragedy is he has no idea what to do with it."

"Are you saying that to make me feel better?" I ask.

"No. Remember the night we met?" I nod. "In the elevator when I told you, you looked rather big.

"I said I was rather lucky in that department." Then it hits me. "Then you said I better know how to use it." I am grinning from ear to ear.

"You men are strange." She mumbles.

"I'm sorry he has a bigger cock, of course, I am happy he has no idea what to do with it. Who knew size didn't really matter." I chuckle.

"In some cases, it does matter, as does most things in life. Let's put things in perspective. He's got maybe half an inch on you. We are not talking about vast differences in size here." She rolls her eyes for good measure.

"Am I the best fuck?"

"By a country mile."

"Oh yeah." I purr.

"I can't believe this is the conversation we are having." She grumbles.

"Hey, I happen to think it's a very important subject of conversation," I argue.

"I doubt you'd think so had I said you weren't the best in the sack." She complains.

"No, we'd be in the middle of some serious fucking just to make sure I get the answer I want."

"Damn it. I should have lied." She teases.

"Now, who said lying is needed," I purr lifting her effortlessly onto my body. I should warn you, you might have trouble walking tomorrow… sitting will certainly be an issue as well." I moan as I stroke my cock ready for a long evening of lovemaking and fucking.

* * *

Susannah looked terrified as she walked into the small conference room with Taylor and Sawyer in tow. It was a bit much having the two of them, but I wanted to put the fear of God into this girl. "Hello Miss Martin, I really had hoped to never see you again, but alas here we are." Sawyer plants her in the chair unceremoniously. "This is my Head of Legal Ana Steele and my other half, but you already know that." She has her eyes trained on the floor. "I am not your Dom so feel free to look anywhere you want. More importantly feel free to look at the paperwork in front of you." Ana slides the paperwork over, and it lands right in front of her.

"That was a fluke." I murmur.

"You'd like to think so." She retorts with a smug smile, which quickly disappears as she turns her attention to Susannah.

"Miss Martin, you signed a Non-disclosure agreement and broke that agreement by talking to Patrick Webb. That agreement you signed is legally binding, and therefore Mr. Grey will be filing a lawsuit against you." Ana informs her.

"I had nothing to lose when he approached me, I figured I could get a few free drinks and maybe dinner. After ten minutes or so we both got Google alerts regarding you two… then he started talking. I don't know what came over me, I started talking too and next thing you know he's offering me twenty-five thousand dollars to come to Seattle and another twenty-five to get him proof of…"

"And my finding out didn't occur to you?" I'm surprised to find I'm not the least bit angry.

"I never intended to get him prove. When Taylor found me I was getting ready to leave town as the check had cleared. I never intended to give him any proof just waiting for the check to clear… you have to believe me." I do believe her and by the look on Ana's face so does she.

"We can forget the lawsuit if you do something for us and do it convincingly," Ana says, and I can't help the chuckle that leaves me.

"Yes, anything." She blurts out.

"I thought so," Ana mutters with a smug smile.

After Susannah leaves Ana and I make our way back to my office. "Hyde handed in his resignation," I inform her.

"I know I got a copy." She could care less about it. "I spoke to HR this morning. Hopefully, we can get a couple more bodies in. I'm promoting Sinclair to Head of Acquisitions and Bruce to my second in command." I realize this is what she wanted after Hyde was done cleaning up the mess he created. She had it all planned out from the moment she took over. Sinclaire, Bruce, and Claire were the only three in legal who didn't owe any hours.

"You want…" My question is cut short when my office phone rings. "Grey." I bark none too happy about the intrusion.

"Honestly, you'd think I didn't teach you any manners." Mom chastises.

"Hey, mom," I intone cheerfully earning a giggle from Ana.

"Uh huh, could you come down to the hospital." She says completely ignoring my attempt at placating her.

"Why?"

"Christian Trevelyan Grey, get yourself to the hospital now." She says hanging up.

"What the…" I start to question.

"Lincoln," Ana says and it hits me.

"Fuck, I had forgotten about her. She must be awake and causing trouble for my mom to ask me to go down there."

When I get to the hospital, I make my way to my mom's office. "Christian, there you are." She says looking surprisingly relaxed, and immediately I feel my shoulders drop. "Come with me." We take the elevator back down to the trauma ward. I have no idea what this is about as we walk down the corridor. I thought it might have been Elena threatening to out me or was accusing me of having her tortured before I got here, but mom's demeanor has dispelled those notions.

"I know you are working hard to overcome what she did to you. I needed you to see this, I needed to see the sad pathetic figure she has become. Whenever you start to question our or Ana's love for you, I need you to remember this moment. I want you to replace ever picture you have of Elena in your head with this. I want you to keep in mind that is the pathetic figure that told you love was for fools. The only fool I see is the one in that bed. " I nod in response, as I feel too emotional for words. Through the small partition in the double doors, I see her lying in the bed. Both her legs and arms in a cast, her fingers in splints. She is groaning and moaning clearly in pain.

"How did I ever find this attractive?" I murmur.

The doctor and a couple of nurses come through the other set of double doors on the opposite side of the ward. After dealing with a couple of patients, they get to Elena. "I need more meds." She groans.

"Mrs. Lincoln, Morphine is a highly addictive and dangerous drug. Therefore the dosage is regulated. You are due for your next dosage in four hours." She looks on the verge of tears. Didn't think she was capable of crying.

"I can't wait that long." She tries to shout but ends up gasping for breath.

"The pain you are in will subside, but unfortunately it will never go away. You are going to have to learn to live with it. No amount of medication will ever truly get rid of the pain. It's about management and the quicker you accept that the easier this will be." The doctors walk away and I find myself still staring at her as she cries due to the pain.

"How the mighty have fallen." I hear mom say behind me.

I turn facing her and pull her into a tight hug. "Thank you, Mom," I whisper.

"Oh, dear boy… no need."

I don't know who is responsible for putting Elena in this position, but they have done more for me than they will ever know.

When I get back to GEH Ana is still in my office with a pile of papers on the coffee table. "Christian, what happened?" She asks concerned.

"I saw her for the pathetic sad excuse for a human being she is. To think she held so much power over me and now when I think of her all I see is her begging for pain medication."

"When do you start seeing the guy Flynn recommended?" She asks.

"Next month, I thought we might take a little break. A nice romantic getaway." Before she can answer a knock on the door disturbs us. "Every single time." I groan.

"Come in," Ana answers as I will most likely tell whoever it is to go away.

"Mr. Grey, Miss Steele, I thought you'd like to know Patrick Webb went to the Silver Cloud Hotel to find Miss Martin gone. To say he was not happy would be an understatement." Taylor says with a smile. "He booked a flight for tomorrow morning. He's headed back to Boston." He adds.

"Have the plane ready to leave an hour before his flight."

"Yes, sir," Taylor says before leaving.

* * *

I'm in the kitchen when Patrick walks in walking right past me. "An… Annie." You can hear the elation in his voice when he finds her on his couch.

"Only one man calls me Annie and that man is not you," Ana growls. Even I don't call her Annie.

"Yes… yes, sorry… I'm just surprised to see you. It is good to see yo…" his voice trails off when he spots me out of the corner of his eye. "Oh." He mumbles.

"Can't say I'm happy to see you." Ana snarls and Patrick looks damn right uncomfortable in his own apartment. " Here," Ana says tossing him a flash drive.

He plugs the drive into his iMac, and after a few clicks on the mouse and my conference room pops up on the monitor.

" _Miss Martin."_ I have to say I am surprised by the anger in my voice considering I felt none. I was more amused about the whole plan. Patrick pauses the video and turns his attention to us.

That is Leila Williams." He says brazenly. This worked so brilliantly when Susannah informed us that as far as Patrick knew she was Leila Williams. It saved Welch having to doctor a few things online.

"No, that is Susannah Martin, confidence artist extraordinaire," I reply in a bored tone.

"Do me a favor and watch the rest," Ana says in a tone matching mine.

" _Yes," Susannah answers fearfully. "Could you care to explain why you are using me in your latest scam?"_

" _Oh." She says her voice barely above a whisper._

" _Yes, oh," I growl. "I am… let me make sure I've got this right." I look at the piece of paper in front of me. "Your former Dominant."_

" _It was never meant to go this far." She's on the verge of tears._

I throw a surreptitious glance at Ana, and she is just as impressed as I am. We were in the room with her and yet we are still stunned watching her performance. I will say ours is just as good.

" _I was in a bar minding my own business when a news article about you two came on. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught him scowling at the screen. He started ranting about how he had money as well and could give you everything Mr. Grey was giving you. He was just asking to be robbed and well, I was willing to oblige him. I realized with my small stature and pale skin I bore a passing resemblance to Miss Steele if I dyed my hair."_ _She mumbles._

" _You mean you are not a brunette,"_ _Ana asks._

" _No, I'm a blonde." She says looking away._ She is about as blonde as I am. _"As luck would have it he came in the next night. It took him all of fifteen minutes to notice me. He offered to buy me a drink I said yes. Ten minutes into the conversation I noticed he was losing interest. I guess up close I looked nothing like Miss. Steele."_ She certainly doesn't. _"Then both our phones beeped. It was a Google alert about you two… as far as I was concerned, it was a sign. I made a comment about you having a type and immediately his interest was back. I had read a book earlier that day, and before I knew it, I was spinning this wild story about you and BDSM. I simply fed him the book I had read… I really didn't mean to go this far. The plan was when he fell asleep I was going to copy his cards and his personal information, but when I woke up, he was already up. I was going to leave as the plan was bust, but then he offered me twenty-five thousand dollars to come to Seattle with him. He wanted me to keep an eye on Miss Steele, report your movement outside GEH to him. For that kind of money why not." She shrugs._

" _You've been following me?" Ana asked feigning anger and surprise rather well. There is even a growl from Sawyer to boot._

 _For that kind of money..."_ _Susannah says on the verge of tears._

" _Miss Martin, cut out the tears. I know your history as a con artist. Your theatrics isn't going to work here." I bark for added effect._

" _Why didn't you just leave after you got the money?" Ana asks._

" _I was waiting for the check to clear."_

" _Clever." Ana mumbles._

 _I was going to leave when it did, but then he offered an additional twenty-five if I got him proof of your lifestyle. Knowing I was never going to find proof because it was all a lie I was just stalling till the second check cleared. I was on my way out of town when your men caught me and brought me here."_

" _Miss. Martin, if I ever see you again or if you ever use my girlfriend or me in one of your scams again, I will end you. Is that clear?"_

" _Crystal." She says loud and clear._

" _Get out." She scrambles out of her chair faster than you possibly imagine._

Without a word, Patrick grabs his laptop and starts looking for something. Whatever he finds he is not happy about it. "Fuck, Leila Williams is an illustrator, married with a little boy and another child on the way. The only other closing resembling her lives in Wichita and is too young." He says out loud. Man, Ana is good, she knew him well enough to know he was so desperate to believe Susannah that he didn't do a background check, which makes this the actual con so easy. Desperation tends to make you do stupid things.

"Your level of idiocy has just gone up." Ana scoffs. "You handed over fifty thousand dollars without a basic background check. What I forgot to ask her was how she conned you into writing a check for Susannah Martin after she told you her name was Leila Williams?" I have to admit I want to know that too.

"I wrote the amount and handed it over to her to write her name." He mumbles shamefaced. "Ana, I will do anything to have you back." That is my worry. "I know I have made a mess…" Ana scoffs in derision.

"A mess. Is that what you call this? What do you call the surveillance cameras and the bugs you planted all over my condo?" He opens his mouth but then wisely shuts it.

"I thought you were cheating." Weak defense.

"And how about after I broke up with you?" He looks like a lost puppy. "Patrick, do yourself a favor and leave me alone. Christian is my future, not…"

"What could he give you that I can't?" He shouts.

"It's not all about money, Patrick. You planted cameras in my condo, accused me of cheating on a daily basis and now, you have graduated to hiring people to stalk me. Why the fuck will I subject myself to that?" He is openly glaring at her. "You will leave me the fuck alone."

"Or what." He growls. This has quickly taken a turn.

"I really had hoped you wouldn't do this." Ana intones softly.

"Do what? You expect me to just let you go. I'm in love with you, I can't let you walk away." He's getting angry.

"If you haven't noticed I have already walked," Ana says just as Sawyer shows his face.

"Oh, the bodyguard that didn't know he was being followed." He mocks, little realizing the joke's on him. He may have paid Susannah to follow Ana, but she didn't. Why would she when he had given her the phone connected to the tracking device on Ana's car?

"This coming from the fool who just got conned out of fifty grand." Sawyer counters and Patrick looks at him as though he can take him on.

"Yeah, I have hours and hours of footage of you in your condo. Footage that might end up on some public forum. I wonder what that would do for your career?" He finishes looking pleased with himself. Does he really think he can blackmail her into taking him back?

"Oh, Patrick," Ana says sadly.

I don't think Patrick knows he's been hit until he falls off his chair. I'm surprised Ana can watch as Sawyer beats the crap out of Patrick. "Please, please… I will… you can have the footage." Patrick pleads.

"We already do, asshole," Sawyer growls as he lands another punch to Patrick's midsection. "You are going to leave Miss Steele alone. If you see her anywhere, you run and hide to make sure she doesn't see you. If she ever says she thinks she saw you. I will kick the shit out of you. If you think this is bad test me."

"You will never see me again." He groans spitting blood in the process.

"Glad we have an understanding," Sawyer says with a smile.

"Luke, that was too much," Ana says as we exit the building.

"No, not when it comes to guys like him. His behavior was only ever going to escalate. You either make a firm statement of intent, or he will be back. Believe me, that guy in there is now going to spend the next few weeks recovering while in a hell of a lot of pain. Not the kind of experience he would want to repeat." He rolls his neck as he gets the door for her with a smile.

"I hope we haven't turned Miss Martin into a confidence artist. That performance was just a little too good." Ana says and I can't help my chuckle.

"I doubt that very much." I moan as Ana wraps her arms around me, and I sigh in contentment. I get the distinct feeling that things are going to be rather boring on the trouble front.

 **AN: This is the penultimate chapter, next chapter is the epilogue. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. C.J.**


	18. Chapter 18

**EPILOGUE**

 **CHRISTIAN**

I looked at my watch for the umpteen time despite the glare Mrs. Conrad is throwing my way. I came after her husband's company years ago, but due to the internal struggle within the company, I had to walk away. This time the consensus was, it was time to sell and sold they did to me without any quibble on either side. What I don't particularly care for and barely tolerate is the celebratory dinner after a deal is struck. This is the last place I want to be, although the food is exceptional and the wine is divine, I'd still rather be at home with Ana.

"Mr. Grey, are we keeping you from something?" She makes no effort to hide her annoyance.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Conrad… it's my wedding anniversary this weekend, and I was hoping to get home before Ana woke up." Her features change so quickly it's unnerving.

"Why in God's name are you sitting here instead of on a flight home?" Jackpot.

"I'm afraid I insisted, he tried to tell me, but I wouldn't let the man explain." Her husband explains looking sheepish.

"Mr. Grey, why are you still here?" she asks. With a chuckle I get out of my seat much to the displeasure of the young lady sat next to me. You'd think after ignoring her all night she'd get the message. Any other time Ana would be here with me, but there was an emergency at home, and she had to stay, I would have stayed as well, but she insisted I come.

When I arrive home the house is dark, then again that doesn't surprise me, as Ana isn't expecting me home until the morning. I carry the numerous boxes of lingerie up the steps abandoning my suitcase on the base of the staircase. Yes, my obsession with Ana's underwear drawer is alive and well, so is my obsession with watching her get dressed and undressed. These days the thing is I can call myself a well-adjusted man despite my odd obsessions. Flynn referred me to a Dr. Shannon, who I will admit pissed me off so much during our first session I didn't think I would go back, but by the time I arrived home, I found myself laughing. It took me a while to realize Shannon had purposefully gotten me angry, I was so far gone I damn near missed the why.

Anger for as long as I could remember had blinded me to a lot of things... blinded me to Elena's manipulations, my family's love for me. Hell, I was so angry with myself I couldn't accept any good in my life because I didn't think I was deserving of it. Anger was my Achilles heel, and until I could see beyond it, I was wasting my time with therapy. Once I set it aside because let's be honest it wasn't going to disappear after one session I could truly start to work on myself.

The one issue I still struggled with though, was surprisingly my guilt over not been there when my dad was taken into hospital. Shannon tried every way to get me to see reason, but it just didn't get through. It was only when my father pulled a practical joke on me that made me realize that despite everything he was still my dad, the same man I had grown up with. I never saw that side of him growing up because I never gave him a chance. I tended to blow things out of proportion when it came to dad, and that didn't change with his accident either. That day everything Shannon had been trying to tell me finally clicked. So yeah, these days I'm a well-adjusted man.

I strip down to nothing and slide in next to Ana who as usual is gloriously naked. I was never the kind to sleep naked as my nightmares sometimes got so bad Taylor had to come in and wake me up. I wrap my arms around Ana, bury my head in her hair and drift off.

I can feel her fingers tracing over my face, my lips, and my day old stubble.

"Happy anniversary, baby." She coos her fingers still tracing my jawline. When I finally open my eyes, I notice she's kneeling on the bed in a sheer black bathrobe.

"Happy anniversary," I reply with a loud rather ungentlemanly yawn.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Ana asks as usual, but my mind is slightly frazzled from her appearance, and my cock's desperate need to get close to her is not helping.

"Breakfast," I repeat just to be sure. Evidently, she's aware of my predicament and looks amused by it.

"Yes, breakfast… you know the stuff Gail or I make for you every morning." She teases. "I will admit it is incredibly flattering that you still look at me as though it's the first time after all these years." She adds gracefully getting off the bed. I really was hoping she'd come closer so I could pull the tie on that thing she calls a bathrobe.

"Are you going to the kitchen in that?" I ask surprised.

"Yes, it's just you and me in the house. Your parents have the kids for the weekend." That puts a huge smile on my face.

"I will take a quick shower and join you," I say jumping out of bed.

I stare at my reflection in the mirror while I brush my teeth like a zombie as I feel I could have done with a few more hours sleep. I don't look any older compared to when I met Ana if anything I look younger. I spent so much time acting like a fifty something year old instead of the twenty something year old man I was. I don't particularly act my age now, and it's a fucking joy. I have lost count of the number of times Ana berates me for acting like a damn teenager. I look exactly how I feel young and deliriously happy. I never realized how angry I looked until I no longer looked that way.

Having kids has also changed my views in life significantly. Of course, Ana and I were surprised by the first pregnancy. We were still dating and hadn't even talked about marriage yet. I had commissioned an engagement ring, but I had no concrete proposal plans and then surprrriiise I'm pregnant. I think I was more shocked by my reaction than anybody else. I took it well… I mean I took it really well. I was so damn happy by the revelation you couldn't wipe the smile off my face if you tried. A year later, a few months after Evelyn Grace Grey was born we got married. Evelyn or Eve as everyone calls her was the bundle of joy that grounded me. I was Christian Grey, the man people respected, feared, lauded, and here I was completely undone by a little girl… my little girl.

I will admit it without shame I cried the first time I held her, every day of her life she has shown me just how much I am like everyone else. I am just daddy, the man who sits in a small uncomfortable chair and has tea parties with a toy unicorn, and several dolls. There was a time my favorite place to be was the imposing glass building everyone called Grey House or in the playroom beating some poor unsuspecting girl for reasons she would never understand. These days it's this house… it's every inch of it.

When she was just over a year old, we found out Ana was pregnant. Not that we told anybody, but Ana was pregnant when we got married. Of course, they all soon figured it out. Adrian Carrick Grey is my punishment for the shit I put my parents through. That boy has more energy than the entire US Olympic team put together. Ana and I spent more time running after that boy or shouting at him to get off something than anything else. So you can imagine my surprise when Ana tried sweet-talking me into having another kid. We had two, a boy and a girl it was as perfect as it could get so why in God's name she wanted to upset the applecart was beyond me.

Sex has a way of making a man lose his mind and well… I lost mine. She did the one thing I never expected. The one conquest I had given up on… because while she was with child… twice might I add, she never gave in to having sex during office hours, despite how horny she was in her second and most of her third trimester. She initiated sex just after a very heated board meeting then at the last minute revealed she had missed her shot due to a prior appointment. That much was true, as I had been forced to use a condom the night before. At that moment, feeling as I was nothing was going to stop me from fucking her senseless on that board table. She never got the shot, and I didn't press the issue, so it wasn't a surprise when she told me she was pregnant a couple of weeks later. We welcomed Carl Raymond Grey into the world just over eight months later. He's our quiet little angel until you try to bully him. He projects a timid demeanor, but do not make the mistake of thinking because he's shy you can walk all over him. He will quickly shut you up and put you down if need be, as our neighbor's bully of a son learned the day he tried taking Carl's small bag of M&M's.

Realizing I've been in the shower longer than expected I quickly get dry and pull on my pajama bottoms and practically run downstairs. I find a steaming cup of coffee waiting for me when I get to the kitchen. Thank you, baby." I moan when the aroma hits my nose. "Just what I needed."

"What time did you get home?" Ana asks plating up my breakfast.

"Around three and that's after I managed to get out early," I mumble.

"No wonder you didn't stir when I woke up, you were dead to the world."

"Half of my brain still feels that way," I mumble as she places a plate filled with pancakes, sausages, bacon, scrambled eggs, sautéed cherry tomatoes, and mushrooms in front of me.

"Didn't sleep well I take it." She runs her finger over my stubble.

"I've long concluded that I can't sleep without you by my side." I stuff half a sausage into my mouth. "How is Carl?" He woke with a fever the morning we were meant to leave for Los Angeles forcing Ana to stay behind.

"He's well enough to go to your parents." She says with a giggle. "None of our kids would ever miss the opportunity to go my parents, or Elliot's as they get away with murder.

"Good, I couldn't really concentrate worrying about him. I'm beginning to think it would be best to get his tonsils removed." He's had one too many cases of tonsillitis.

"Your mother says we should give it few years before we take such drastic measures and I am more inclined to agree with your mother." Her very polite way of telling me that unless I just got a doctorate degree, I should shut up.

"Yes, baby," I say teasingly clearing the plates off the picnic table.

With three kids it's rare to have such a quiet Saturday morning. Even if my parents take the kids for the weekend, we usually wait until Saturday after breakfast before the kids leave. I pour myself another cup of coffee and get Ana a cup of tea or colored water as Ray calls it.

"How do you want to spend the day?" She asks with a smile.

"Enjoy the quiet while it lasts." I quip.

"Yes, it is rare." She agrees sipping her tea.

"How about dinner at the Mile High tonight?" I suggest. We had both nixed the idea of a party the minute my mom and Mia brought it up. Ten years of marriage did call for a celebration, but not what they had in mind. Ana and I wanted something more intimate…. better yet private.

"Yeah, I could do with a night out." She murmurs.

"If you have something…"

"Christian, if I had something in mind, you would know about it." Surprisingly her voice takes on a seductive timbre that sends a signal to the guy between my legs. I have done my utmost best to take my mind and eyes off her as in the glare of the late morning light I can see everything in sight. I have a moment every day where I wonder what my life would have been like without her in it and it leaves me a wreck. I was blessed the day she sauntered into my life with her tight dress and killer wit. Her outward beauty is only surpassed by her inner beauty, a personality that took on a damaged man and helped make him whole. I doubt someone concerned about their looks would have stuck around when they realized I was just a face because inwardly I was a fucking mess.

What are you thinking about?" she asks.

"Your beauty." I intone. She pushes her cup of tea away from her and slowly moves to straddle my lap. A move I wholly welcome with a loud groan. I pull on the tie holding the bathrobe together, and I am blessed with a body that seems to get better with age.

"Tell me more about my beauty." She murmurs pulling my shirt over my head.

"In truth, what we all see first is what the other looks like… physically, and I'm not going to bullshit you… that is what I first saw, and then you opened your mouth telling me the bartender was allowed to flirt, but it meant nothing. You followed that statement with a smile that made both me and my cock jump." That earns me a giggle.

"Don't forget the blush." She reminds me.

"How can I... I don't think I'd ever blushed until that night." I'd had nothing to blush about.

"Your inner beauty is what gets to me the most. Your love for me despite all the fuckedupness I came with. For years it was easy to ignore all the women that threw themselves at me because I knew I had nothing to offer them. I also knew when all had been revealed chances are they'd all run as fast as their legs could carry them. You… the more I revealed, the more you made a point to let me know just how much you love me. From the minute I met you I knew there was something different about you. So much so I was able to talk to you, something I didn't do. You saved me and brought so much light and joy into my life by just being you." I look up, and I see tears swimming in her eyes, she also happens to be very wet on the other end. "You have to admit I am some kind of good to get you near tears and that wet between your legs." I quip earning a giggle and an eye roll. "I love you. The words pale in comparison to just how much I love you…"

"I know… I feel the same." She whispers in my ear her hot breath tickling my skin.

* * *

"Baby, the kids will be home soon." I moan as she has a hand too close to my cock.

"You are right." She sounds so needy I am tempted to call my mom and tell her to come in an hour's time. Then again after yesterday's marathon sex session and the blowjob I received this morning my cock needs a break for a few hours.

"You really couldn't wait to get into the house." I find myself complaining. After a wonderful and intimate dinner at the Mile High, I just about managed to park the car before she jumped on me. She rode me so hard my body didn't know how to react when I came, or I should say when she finally let me cum.

"That was entirely your fault." She says avoiding my eyes.

"And how did you come to that conclusion."

"You should have kept your hands to yourself. For two hours your hands were all over me." She says with an exasperated huff. "There is only so much a girl can take before she loses it."

"My keeping my hands on you was the reason you attacked me in the car." I know it's bullshit. She had it planned from the get-go, hence asking me to drive instead of Taylor or Sawyer. "I will remember to keep my hands to myself from now on." She glares at me, but before she can reply the kids burst through the door.

"The little monsters are here." I tease as all three jump on the couch with us.

"Hey, Grace," Ana says as my mom takes a seat. "I hope they were on their best behavior."

"We were." Adrian pipes up, and I know they weren't.

"Can't say the same for grandpa." Eve moans, and I can't help my chuckle. My father is determined to spoil the kids no matter what anyone says.

"What did he do this time?" Ana asks with a sigh knowing some huge toy will be outside later today.

"He bought us go karts, and then he crashed his into the water, and uncle Elliot had to pull him out of the water." Grace sighs shaking her head. Ana and I try our best not to start laughing, but soon we lose it.

"Sorry…. Mom." I mumble after I get my breath back. She waves away my apology as she has a smile on her face as well.

"I have to get back before he burns down the kitchen or worse the house. Last time I left him too long I came back to find my beautiful backyard turned into a race track. I pray he soon realizes he is too old for half the stunts he pulls." Mom moans as she walks out.

"What would you like for dinner?" Ana asks the kids despite knowing the answer.

"Burgers." They say in unison. I have never been a big fan of burgers, but Gail's burgers are to die for.

"Dad, could you help me with my math homework," Adrian asks during dinner. You have got to be kidding me.

"I could have sworn I asked you if you had any homework on Friday and you said no." I groan.

"I forgot." Ana, Eve and Carl just chuckle in response because 'I forgot' is Adrian's response to everything.

"Adrian you need to start taking your education more seriously. You are incredibly brilliant, but you need to learn to apply yourself." I argue.

"You didn't finish school." He retorts. Oh, I am going to kill my parents.

"No, but I applied myself to building GEH and not only that, I made it all the way to Harvard before I realized I already had the knowledge I needed to build GEH. You can't even do your math homework by yourself. Until you can show me you know enough to make it in the world… school is exactly where you will spend your weekdays." I counter.

"Had to try." He mumbles.

"Finish your dinner and then bring your homework down," I mumble as Ana just smiles at me. As much as I was happy when I found out she was pregnant. I was also scared senseless about being a father. Turns out I'm pretty good at this parenting thing. I just pray I don't kill some pimpled face teenager when Eve turns sixteen.

* * *

"Would you like to play?" I ask as I enter the bedroom and find Ana in a white babydoll looking sinfully angelic as she reads on her phone.

"What happened to your sore cock?" she asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm no longer sore… and I was hoping you'd take control." Her smirk is all the answer I need.

I remember the first time I asked her to dominate me.

 _"You want me to do what?" She asks looking incredulously at me._

" _I want you to take control. It's not dominating me per se… it's an exercise in trust. Dr. Shannon asked me a question, and I realized… he asked if I trusted you enough to put myself in a vulnerable position…. physically with you. I understood emotionally I didn't have a problem at all, but physically that notion brought on memories that..." She knows I'm talking about the bitch troll and looks at me in understanding. "I know I can't replace or erase that time in my life, but remembering them should not render me a mess. I can't afford… I don't fucking want to go back there. I'd like to get to a place where thinking about my fifteen-year-old self doesn't bring on all these thoughts of self-loathing. I want to…" I struggle to find the words to convey my thoughts, but she seems to understand._

 _"Okay, whenever you are_ ready _you just ask."_

It took me just three days to find the nerve to go through with the idea of being so vulnerable physically. Dr. Shannon advised me to use the tools I had emotionally to get me there… mainly the trust, devotion, and love I had for Ana. The sex was out of this world… I believe my lack of fear made the experience all the more intense. That was before we got married and since then I have found myself asking her to take control on more occasions than I thought I would.

"Lock the door." I do. Certainly, can't have the kids walking in to find daddy on his knees with his hands tied behind his back eating mommy out.

Never once, did I envision this life for me. I always thought I was too fucked up to really have a life and yet here I am. I, Christian Trevelyan Grey I'm happily married with children. If it's a dream, don't wake me up.

AN: Thanks for reading. Sorry for the long wait my mom surprised me with a holiday the minute my neurologist cleared me to go.


	19. Chapter 19

**This is for those that wanted to know about Mia and her mystery man. CJ.**

 **MIA**

"Something occurred to me earlier today." I try to keep my wits about me as we head back to the hotel. He has my hand in his slowly rubbing his thumb over my knuckles.

"What was that?" He asks sounding incredibly cheerful.

"The night we met… you…"

"Ahh yes, best night of my life." I wouldn't go quite that far… for me anyway. I was in a club by myself, which in hindsight wasn't the smartest thing to do especially in a city I didn't know all that well. I was in no time hounded by a man who dwarfed Elliot. He wouldn't take no for an answer, and out of nowhere, he appeared like a knight in shining armor. He pretended to be my boyfriend for the rest of the evening.

I learned his name was Ben short for Benjamin, he was a lawyer with one of the oldest firms in the world.

In truth by the time we left the club, I had forgotten about the giant until Benji drew my attention to him. The man had followed us out of the club and was watching me with a sneer the likes of which I had never seen. Here I was about to dismiss Benji and get on my way, except that didn't happen. I ended going back to Benji's hotel room for the night. The following morning the giant was nowhere to be seen.

"Did you do something to the giant?" I ask avoiding his stare.

"I smoked recreationally back then, and I needed a cigarette desperately. I went outside because if there is one thing I loathe is people who smoke indoors. I also happened to take a phone call that required a lot of shouting on my end. There he was, standing across the road… ahh, here we are." He says as the car rolls to a stop. The driver gets the door for me, Benji comes around and takes my hand.

"Where was I… oh yes, there I was shouting at some paralegal or other while I paced up and down every time walking further away from the hotel until I found myself almost in an alley. I turned, and there he was… growling menacingly in my face." We get in the elevator with a few people, so he stops talking. We exit the elevator, and I realize we are on his floor.

"Benji."

"Hmm mm."

"This is not my floor." Talk about stating the obvious.

"I am aware Mimi, but I am telling you a story, and it is rather hard to do so if we are in separate rooms. Yes, I could call and finish the story, but you know I love nothing more than communicating in person." He opens the door and ushers me in. "He threw a punch aimed for my jaw, I couldn't take a step back because there was some structure behind me… so I took a step forward raised my arm effectively using my forearm to protect the side of my face and his punch ended up sailing past my head." He demonstrates every action and evidently, I am the giant in this demonstration and Benji is standing very very close to me, essentially we are breathing the same air. "With his arm raised, I delivered a solid punch to his ribs" He puts my arm around his neck and places his hand just above my waist. "He was forced to the side, and I aimed another good punch to his solar plexus rendering him useless. He fell on the ground, and I broke his ankle, I believe I caused severe damage to a knee as well. I broke a few fingers and threatened to kill him if he came anywhere near you again. I didn't instigate the fight, he did." He says nonchalantly.

His story is finished, but we are still in the same position. I know full well if I don't take a step back soon it's an invitation as far as he's concerned. I really should have said no to his invite to the opera. Clearly, my time to get out of dodge is up, and his lips are on mine. His kiss is deceptively soft, he's still giving me an opportunity to say no and leave, but I realize I don't want to. The minute he senses that he unzips my dress and takes it off my shoulders and the dress falls away with ease.

* * *

"Sorry, I'm late," Ana says slightly out of breath. I shake my head dismissing the apology. "Okay… so what is going on?"

"I wish I knew…" I let out a huge sigh and collapse in my chair.

"That bad, huh."

"Yeah, and I have no one to blame but myself. I like Dale, I really do, but I have made a mess of things. I asked my ex for a favor, and well one thing lead to another, and now I am confused about everything. Do I stay with Dale even though we haven't really talked about where things are going or do I…"

"Mia, he's your ex for a reason," Ana says softly.

"And what if the reason was a stupid decision on my part," I mumble unable to look at her.

"Well, that changes everything." Ana murmurs. "So… what's his name?" she asks after a beat.

"Benji… Benjamin Whitcombe." Ana looks at me with a sly smirk.

"This Benjamin Whitcombe wouldn't happen to be a lawyer… would he?"

"Yes." My voice is barely above a whisper.

"Did I tell you why I was late?" She is enjoying this far too much.

"Ana, cut to the chase," I growl.

"I just came from a meeting with lawyers from Whitcombe, Alexander, and Associates. Your brother isn't happy with the current firm that represents GEH's interests in Europe, so we are looking for a new firm and Whitcombe, Alexander and Associates just became GEH's new legal reps in Europe."

"You have got to be kidding me," I mumble in shock.

"No, I will admit he is a fine looking man. Hell, you should have seen the women on the legal floor. You do know how to pick them. The way your face lights up when you say his name... it certainly wasn't that way for Dale."

Seconds later I know she's not kidding when my phone alerts me to a new email, and I see from the first few lines on my screen he really is in town. Oh, I am so screwed. I haven't seen him in almost a month. I couldn't really give him an answer in Italy, and I'm not sure I still have one. And yet in that time things with Dale haven't exactly progressed as he's never around and when he is I find myself avoiding him.

* * *

"Benji." I moan as his fingers work me into a frenzied state.

"Yes baby," He purrs before his lips descend on my nipple. Between that and his fingers fucking me, it doesn't take long before I'm screaming through my orgasm.

I writhe on the bed, trying to get away from him, as he doesn't let up despite my orgasm. "Please, please…" I'm don't quite know if I want him to stop or carry on, but he makes the decision for me when he pulls my ankles over his shoulders and drives his erection into my still quivering pussy. I let out another scream, my back arching, my breasts jutting out much to his satisfaction. I moan in utter delight as the most exquisite pleasure coursed through me as he persistently thrust in and out of my pussy.

"Mimi, you feel incredible… so fucking good." He growls picking up the pace. He leans a little further forward and starts grinding hard driving me insane with desire. I lay there unable to think clearly… hell, all thinking had gone out the window the minute I answered his email agreeing to meet him. I knew I would not resist if he got his hands on me and yet I agreed to his invitation.

I wanted this, I wanted to get fucked hard, I wanted to hear his grunts and groans as his cock drove in and out of me.

"Oh baby, that's it, give it to me… fuck me hard." I moan shamelessly as he picks up the pace with a triumphant chuckle. He has me where he wants me, and he delights in it slamming his cock into me over and over again.

"It feels good, doesn't it? You love every minute of this." He teases.

"Yes, yes, yes… god yes!" I exclaim shamelessly. He pulls out of me and flips me on my front and drives his cock back into me. He loves nothing more than watching his cock going in and out glistening with my juices. Juices he coaxed out of me.

"You are going to suck my dick clean… aren't you baby. In fact, you are gagging to suck me off. You want my big dick choking you. Why do you keep fighting this when we both know it's what you want? Your body deserves no less. Dear lord, you feel good." He grunts still slamming into me. He has his forearm across my back keeping me in place as he viciously slams into me over and over again.

"I'm…" that is all I manage before I feel my body quaking with a pleasurable release. I always squeeze him so hard when I cum he always follow and this time is no different.  
"Oh yes, baby." He exclaims breathlessly while still straddling my thighs.

"I will give it up if that is what it takes." He says earnestly.

"Surprisingly, I don't want you to," I admit. "After what you did to Lincoln I can understand why people come to you. I should have given you a chance a year ago." I add.

"Are you giving me a chance now?" I don't miss the glint in his eyes. "Mimi, I will do everything in my power to make you deliriously happy. We are compatible we already know that. I will never get tired of listening to you. I will indulge you in whatever whimsical affair you find yourself interested in. I'm in love with you, Mimi." He adds. I didn't know I was crying until he wiped away my tears.

It's quite late when I make it back home, and I'm surprised to find Ana and Christian at the house. "Hey, Mia." Christian greets with a raised eyebrow.

"Christian, Ana, I didn't know you guys were here." I collapse on the couch in need of sleep. Multiple rounds of sex tend to drain a girl of energy.

"Where were you?" Christian asks failing to hide his displeasure.

"An old friend was in town, and he called asking to meet up, so I went," I answer with a shrug.

"How is Dale?" He growls.

"We ended things… amicably." I add when he throws me a glare. "An opportunity has fallen on his lap and unfortunately that leaves little time for me." I have to admit I breathed a sigh of relief when he told me despite the small part of me knowing he said that just to make me feel better about ending things before it even began. I felt like shit he knew it and trying to make me feel less of a bitch only made me feel more like one.

"I see," Ana says with a knowing look.

"And this friend of your has nothing to do with it," Christian asks.

"Mia, I didn't know you were home. There is some food in the oven for you if you are angry." Mom says.

"I am… very." I take the opportunity to escape from Christian and his questions.

I'm not telling him about Benji until I absolutely have to. I don't know how he will react to Benji being a partner in the law firm that represents GEH.

 **BENJAMIN**

"Coming." I hastily throw a robe on. Room service arrived earlier than expected. I open the door, and to my surprise it's Mimi. I had refrained from calling her all day. I didn't want to push her or pressure her into ending things with her boyfriend. I figured when she was ready she'd let me know. "Mimi, come in." She shrugs off her coat, and her appearance gives me hope. If she had decided to stay with him, she would not be here dressed in so little. It isn't much of a dress, but bloody hell, it is revealing in all the right places. It is backless with a plunging neckline and incredibly short. "I hope you don't go out in this." I run my finger down her spine.

"No, never… it is just too inappropriate." She admits.

"Inappropriate," I repeat gripping her waist. "I wholeheartedly agree with you." I let out a hiss when she pushes her ass into me. She starts grinding into me fast getting me hard… and the bloody doorbell goes. "That would be room service," I grumble annoyed at the interruption.

"Good evening Sir." The waiter greets cheerfully. His eyes dart to Mimi, and he quickly looks away. _Good man._ I would have hated to lose control just as I've got my Mimi back.

"Thank you," I mumble tipping him generously.

"What did you order?" Mia asks playfully.

"Fuck the food," I growl.

"But I'm angry." She pouts.

"I'm sure you are, but not for what is under that cover." I purr sauntering closer to her as I peel off my bathrobe. She takes in my physique and licks her lips in appreciation.

* * *

I arrive Christian Grey's penthouse, and I have to admit I am slightly nervous. I am not scared of him his money or his influence, I have just as much in all as he does and as Mimi puts it rather deadly. He does, however, have a great deal of influence when it comes to Mimi and if her brother doesn't approve, I fear it would put a damper on things. I get out of my car and find Mimi nervously waiting for me. Things have been going rather well for the last few weeks. "Hey baby," I say pulling her into a hug.

"Let's go face my brothers. I already told my parents." She babbles.

I'm surprised to see a few more faces than I expected. "Hello, Christian you know Benjamin. Everybody this is Benjamin Whitcombe." She says keeping her eyes on her brother. I step forward and meet everyone individually. Her brother Elliot seems more focused on Kate than anything else.

"So how long have you two known each other," Christian asks.

"Two years," Mia says.

"Where did you meet?"

"Paris," Mia says and then goes into detail about the night in the club, but for obvious reason changes the end of that tale to me calling in a few favors and getting her stalker arrested. Christian's demeanor visibly changes towards me. I see the gratitude he shows but doesn't voice.

"Will you come with me when I leave?" I kiss her neck earning a whimper for my effort while we stand on the balcony.

"Hmm mm." She moans pushing her ass into me.

"I want to hear you say it."

"I will come with you when you leave." She moans.

"I don't think your brother is succeeding in his attempt to court Miss Kavanagh."

"And you'd be right." She turns her attention towards them.

"I know how the poor man feels." I tease.

"Oh hush." She murmurs pulling me down for a kiss. "Let's get out of here," she whispers against my lips.

"Who am I to deny you?"

The elevators open to the lobby, and we hear a loud commotion going on. Mimi freezes when she takes in the sight. "Tell Christian to come here and talk to me or else I will make his life miserable." She screeches, and I find myself wishing I had cut out her tongue.

"Go on baby… I will meet you at the car." I give her the key. She looks at me apprehensively but leaves all the same. Lincoln can't see her with me. I make my way towards her as she shouts at the concierge whom I am guessing is on the phone to Christian's security.

"It's okay I will deal with this." He sighs clearly relieved and hangs up. Lincoln doesn't turn around, but I don't need to see her face to know she is terrified just by the sound of my voice. She slowly wheels her chair out of the lobby down the ramp, but before she gets off the ramp, I stop the wheelchair. "I'm sure I warned you to stay away from the Greys," I say with no malice. She doesn't respond but starts crying. "I'll see you later Mrs. Lincoln. It's a real shame… I rather love watching you suffer." I release the wheelchair, and she rolls down the ramp coming to a stop at the end but makes no effort to move. She is visibly weeping as I walk to the car and get in.

"What did you say to her?" Mia asks looking back at her.

"Not much. She heard my voice, and it was enough to cause the scene you are seeing. She won't bother your brother or any of you again. Despite living in a hotel on the outskirts of town and the little she gets from the government. She is too self-centered to want her life to end. She wants to live, and I wouldn't be at all surprised to find she has left town in a few hours. In fact, I will call in a couple of favors and get her out, not before putting the fear of God into her."

"Are you sure? I didn't think she'd be stupid enough to show her face." Mimi growls, and it's just too damn cute.

"I will make sure of it. Are you sure you don't want me to kill her?" I ask with a smirk.

"No, she hasn't suffered enough."

"My woman." I moan before taking off.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Mimi grumbles trying to sit up.

"Just need to take care that thorn in your side. I'm just going to shut her up." I say kissing her. "Go back to sleep I will be back before you wake up."

"I love you." She yawns getting back under the covers. That's the first time she's said those words since we got back in touch and damn if it doesn't make a man feel ten feet tall. Now, let's deal with Lincoln once and for all.


End file.
